


Power (Re)Plays

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 83,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka wants to make Shinji more assertive, but as her plan backfires the two of them begin to discover more about their relationship and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Period

Notes: I don’t own shit, so there. How’s that? Quick and painless. This is also a lemon, which means it includes sex and is intended to be read by adults.

Now I bet you are wondering why I'd work on yet another edition. The simple answer is that I'm too much of a perfectionist and when I see something in my own writing that could be done better I just have to go in there and fix it. In this case, rather than expand of the sex, I've been looking at the psychology that deals with the sex, both before and after. As one of my pre-readers said, the main conflict of the story comes from Asuka and Shinji misunderstanding each other's characters. I want to show that in more detail. Also, in previous revisions each chapter was looked at separately. This time, however, all chapters were worked on together to improve the cohesion of the story as a whole.

My thanks go to the usual people for patiently putting up with me: Mike, SW-01, Nemo, and Big D. Without their input I would have lost my mind a long time ago.

Last edited on: 05/15/10.

 

Power (Re)Plays: First Period.

By: Rommel

 

Misato Katsuragi was actually still pretty sober by the time she made it back to the apartment she shared with her wards.

While not quite on the same level of achievement as, say, painting the Mona Lisa, it was still impressive--at least compared to Misato's usual sloppy standards. But it was not by choice. She had reports to finish. Reports that simply wouldn't get done coherently if she were to cross into the realm of blissful drunkenness, which would inevitably earn her a telling-off from Ritsuko about duty and being a slob.

She had barely made it four steps pass the doorway landing where she had taken off her shoes when an odd sound caught her ear. It was sort of like a string of muffled grunts, throaty and loaded with a primal rhythm. Without bothering to remove her red jacket, she followed the sound to right outside Shinji's bedroom door.

Here she faced a dilemma. Should she knock first to warn Shinji and spare him the embarrassment of being caught doing what Misato was pretty sure he was doing? Or she could just open the door?

It wasn't really all that surprising that Shinji would masturbate. After all, he did room with two extremely gorgeous women who spent most the time wearing nothing but short shorts and tank tops, with one of them—namely, Asuka—going out of her way to drive him up the wall with repressed sexual urges. He was probably thinking about Asuka, too. Misato saw the way he looked at her when she pranced around the apartment in only enough clothing to remain descent, intentionally giving him quite the peep show. Asuka would certainly never admit it, but she liked showing herself off to Shinji.

And just where was the fiery redhead anyway?

That was when Misato noticed a second, slightly different sound—this one was more a whimper than a grunt, though still retaining the same rhythm as the first. Her jaw dropped.

Asuka and Shinji going for at each other's throats was acceptable, having them humping like horny rabbits was not. Ritsuko had pointed that out when they had all begun living together, saying that the emotional attachments that went with sex could radically affect their synch-ratios. Gathering her nerve, she placed a hand on the thin wooden partition that passed for a door and slid it open, hoping against hope that she was wrong.

She was not.

Shinji was lying on his back, his eyes fluttering, his gaze lost in space, with Asuka straddling his waist, energetically grinding herself against him. He had his hands pressed on the small of her back, as if to keep her from falling off her mount as she rode up and down on his cock, panting and whimpering loudly.

They were both completely naked, tangled among the sheets, and covered in glistening sweat under the yellow light of the room's single lightbulb. Asuka's golden-red hair flying as she swung her head about in time with her motions, her noises rising to meet Shinji's groans and echo together across the room.

“Excuse me,” Misato said, her voice firm but not angry.

Shinji's pale-blue eyes landed on her immediately, wide open, but Asuka either didn't hear her or didn't care for she continued humping her stunned partner as though there had been no interruption at all. Her whimpers turned to long, drawn-out moans of sweet pleasure and suddenly Misato realized she was coming.

For a moment she thought she could actually see the waves of Asuka's orgasm rippling through her athletic muscles, her back growing stiff and strained, and her ass was clinching and releasing in rapid succession until she collapsed, spent and panting for air, on top of Shinji.

“M-Misato...” Shinji stammered, his expression alarmed.

She was surprised he could manage that much. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded, recognizing belatedly that it was a really stupid question.

“Um, well, I—I mean, we—sorta thought that—”

“Shut up, stupid.” Asuka's voice was low and husky, loaded with spite. “We don't have to explain anything to her. It's none of her business.”

“None of my business? I'm your guardian!” Misato retorted. “You getting pregnant is my business.”

“Not going to happen. I'm taking birth control pills.” Slowly, Asuka rolled off of Shinji and sat up looking angrily at Misato, though much of the effect was ruined by the fact that she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“That's no excuse! You don't just decided you want to start having sex without thinking about the consequences. Sex is a serious thing.”

“Obviously I was thinking about the consequences when I got on the pill. Or do you think I wanna have babies? No way! I know what that can do to my body. Besides, I'm old enough to decide if I wanna have sex or not. It's my decision, not yours or anyone else.”

“Isn't it also Shinji's decision?” Misato said, folding her arms.

Asuka gave Shinji a kind of look that was little less than a threat. “The idiot doesn't care. Having sex with me is probably his most perverted dream come true. Go on, tell her.”

Shinji said nothing. Misato could tell he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“Fine.” Asuka's already deep scowl intensified. “Whatever. If it wasn't Shinji it would be somebody else. He was just more convenient since we happen to live together.”

She got to her feet and for a second seemed to struggle with her balance, then ripped the sheets from the bed leaving Shinji splayed and completely exposed, and wrapped them around her own naked flesh like a toga.

“Convenient?” Anger rising, Misato had to fight to control her voice.

In the brief moments Asuka had been naked in front of her, Misato realized just how much of a beautiful—if haughty and narcissistic—girl she was.

She had a flowing mane of golden-red hair that spilled over her creamy shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her features were sharp and very pretty, highlighted by round, sparkling blue eyes, but also set her conspicuously apart as a foreigner. Her young breasts were still modest in size and barely large enough to be grasped each in one hand, capped by perky dark nipples. Long, shapely legs supported her slender frame, coming together under a sparse patch of pubic hair.

Like Shinji, Asuka was barely a teenager, and was actually younger than him by a few months. But at even fourteen years of age, there was no doubt why she was so popular both with the boys in her own class and those much older than her, all of whom must have seen her as a price worth fighting over.

Misato couldn’t blame Shinji for wanting to make love to her; but she could and did blame Asuka for using her sex to manipulate him.

“Look, Katsuragi, I don't care what you think,” Asuka growled. “If I want to have sex with Shinji then I'm having sex with Shinji and there's nothing you can do about that.” She gathered her sheets-turned-toga more securely about her, collected her discarded clothes, and stormed to the door.

Misato had half a mind to slap her as she pushed by, the distinct musk of sweat and orgasm clinging to her like a perfume, and made for her room across the narrow hallway. She wondered briefly how she could explain to Ritsuko if Asuka suddenly showed up with a black eye before bringing her attention back to Shinji.

“Don't you have a problem with this?” She picked up nearest bit of clothing—a shirt—and tossed it to an utterly embarrassed Shinji, a pitying look in her eyes.

“I dunno,” was Shinji's surly reply as he slipped into the shirt.

Misato frowned deeply. “What do you mean 'you don't know'? You are the only one who can know. She's not forcing you—”

“No. It's not like that,” Shinji said hastily, shaking his head, though he didn't sound very convinced of this fact. Uncertainly was clear in his low voice. “It's just that ... well, she likes it, and I like that she likes it.”

Misato could almost see herself rolling her eyes, such was the obviousness of what she was about to tell him, and felt a new taste of dislike for the abusive redhead. She looked behind her at the closed door to Asuka's room, imagining the girl fuming.

“So you think that means she likes you? Shinji, didn't you hear her? She said she would have done it with someone else. You don't have to let her use you like this.”

“But ... I like it when we do it, too.”

Misato sighed, turning to him again. “Of course you like it. It's sex, Shinji. You are supposed to like it, it perpetuates the species. Honestly, I don't even think Asuka cares if you do or not.”

“She does!”

Shinji sounded like he really believed that, and was all the more reason for Misato to blame Asuka right now. She knew it couldn't be true. Asuka couldn't like him, not really. Not after what she'd said. But she didn't want to crush whatever hopes he might have.

And yet, looking at him sitting half-naked on his bed, she couldn't force herself to remain silent.

“Really?” Misato said. “Did you get to come just now, or just her?”

“W-what?” Shinji stuttered, his face turning a deep, shamefully red.

He was really cute like that, Misato had to admit guiltily. If he were a little older she wouldn’t think twice before making a move on him. His eyes were a doleful blue, his young frame slender and fit, no doubt thanks in large part to his rigorous training as an Evangelion pilot. His hair was dark brown, a rather mundane color but no less attractive or desirable. And he was a decent size, too, she noticed with a discreet glance between his legs.

But the best thing about him, Misato had learned, was that he lacked Asuka's kind of horrible attitude when it came to treating other people. He was gentle, almost to a fault, the kind of person who would go out of his way to help his friends.

Asuka didn’t know how lucky she was that someone like Shinji was willing to put up with her crap.

“Did you come?” Misato repeated patiently.

“No ... I—well, no,” Shinji dropped his head dejectedly, as if the fact that he hadn't reached orgasm was almost as bad as having been caught. Or perhaps it was simply having to talk about sex with someone he considered almost family.

Misato let the sound of his own reply hang in the stuffy air. Then, not wanting to embarrass him any further made her point. “See? Asuka's using you. I'd be surprised if she thought of you as anything more than a fuck-toy, Shinji.”

Shinji nodded absently, and seemed to understand. He looked positively depressed now, his head dropping even lower, his shoulders sagging in a sigh. Misato didn't want to see him like that and thought maybe she should drag Asuka kicking and screaming out of her room and make her apologize. Even if she didn't mean it.

“Look, I've got work to do,” she told Shinji casually, “but why don't you, ah, go ahead and finish, okay?”

Misato wished she could do something to make him feel better, to take away the shame and pain Asuka had inflicted on him with her attitude, but aside from offering her own body to him, which she knew would be highly inappropriate, couldn't think of anything.

She turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her, catching only a final fleeting glance of Shinji sitting on his bed as he wiped the back of a hand across his eyes and reached with the other for his clothes still strewn on the floor.

Misato fought the renewed urge to confront Asuka, casting another glare at the door on the opposite side of the hall. A door that had once belonged to Shinji and that, like she was accustomed to, Asuka had taken selfishly for herself when she moved in. Like she took everything she wanted without regard or responsibility. Like she had now taken Shinji's innocence.

 

“Damn you, Asuka,” Misato thought angrily. “The very least you can do is be nice to him.”

 

That hypocritical bitch!

Asuka dove naked onto her bed, having thrown aside her stuff and the sheet she'd used to cover herself. As if being interrupted in the middle of some of the hottest sex of her life was not bad enough, now she was furious at Misato, which made her want to fuck Shinji even more just to spite her.

It wasn’t like she didn’t come home smelling and looking like she’d been screwing Kaji non-stop for hours at least once a week. Nothing gave her the right to get between her and Shinji and to criticize her for doing what Misato herself did. Asuka wasn’t a slut—no more than Misato—so why should any rules apply to her and not her guardian? How dare she tell Asuka how she should feel or what she should do?

She wasn’t Asuka’s mother. She had no say whatsoever in her life. None.

Asuka ground her teeth, wrenching her arms around her soft pillow.

It was all Shinji's fault—if he had only stood up for himself Asuka wouldn't have had to leave and he certainly would have gotten to come. Only Shinji was to blame for that.

“Serves him right,” Asuka muttered under her breath, her mind's eye showing her an image of the brown-haired Third Child blushing sheepishly in the nude, squeezing his legs together and covering his groin with both hands. “Why does he always have to be such a doormat?”

That question had found a comfortable little niche among her thoughts from which it refused to move.

She didn't remember the number of times she'd gotten off thinking of a confident, assertive Shinji. Of all the fantasies she held about her roommate, this was the most pervasive, if also the most unlikely to ever become a reality. Shinji was as spineless as they came. And it drove Asuka insane. How he could he not know that the first time she had ever thought she might like him was right after he pulled her —saved her ass, actually—from the volcano?

That was the first time she saw him take a risk, defy orders, and generally act like a man, and it sparked something inside Asuka she'd never felt for anyone.

Something like an itch deep inside her pussy that demanded to be scratched. She had wanted him since before that, wanted him to ease her loneliness and really nothing more, but it wasn't until afterwards when she climaxed while thinking of him that she knew it was meant to be him.

Whatever Misato might think from their heated exchange, Asuka was not just interested in her own pleasure; if Shinji suddenly grew some balls there was little he couldn't make her do. He hadn't even asked for a blowjob yet, the coward, despite having eaten Asuka off several times.

Yes, he was lucky she allowed him the pleasure of tasting her directly, but it could be a mutual thing!

And while she enjoyed his tongue wriggling about between her legs, poking and prodding and licking, the mere thought of wrapping her mouth around his shaft, hungrily devouring his manhood as he locked his fingers into her hair to guide her every motion was enough to make her randy.

She wouldn't want to swallow it at first, having never done it before, but he would hold her down tight, thrusting his exploding cock deep inside her moist, warm cavity and make her, and she would love it. She would relish and enjoy the taste as she let his seed flow down her throat. She would lick her lips, her fingers, gratefully taking it all in and asking for more.

But no matter how much she fantasized about it, Asuka would never ask for it—to even suggest that she was interested in trying it. Shinji was the one who had to want it for such a disgusting act to mean something and feel good. That was why she had asked him if he would like to kiss her instead of outright telling him to do so, even if she had ended up goading and teasing him a little.

He had to be willing.

Besides, Asuka was always doing all the work in their relationship; it was his turn to make a move now. If only—

An idea suddenly came to mind; an exciting new possibility that was like a spark re-igniting the fire that her orgasm had doused. For once, her mind and body clicked together, and she felt none of the usual shame that accompanied her more perverted thoughts. It was an idea that could potentially change everything. Give Asuka what she wanted most. And, best of all, Shinji wouldn't object because he wouldn't get a chance to.

She would make sure.

It didn't bother her that she could conceive of such an idea so carelessly. In her mind she saw Shinji again, only this time he wasn't cowering or trying to hide his nudity but standing there firmly, proudly, hands on his hips, his erect member ready to pound her.

Cursing Misato's timing again, Asuka reached down between her legs and started to rub her tender pussy as her mind worked feverishly on the naughty details. It could definitely work, she decided. Sure it would likely be difficult and went against her usually direct methods of getting what she wanted, but Shinji might go for it if she played it right.

And Shinji was such a flake that it wouldn't take much.

Just a little push in the right direction.

Why not? At worse she'd go back to having vanilla sex with the dull little boy she lived with and at best ... at best she'd have sex with the handsome young man of her dreams; the assertive Shinji that would send her world spinning with a simple touch of his fingers or a light brush of his lips on hers.

“Mnnn mnnn ...” she purred as her pussy juice-slick fingers picked up the pace and surrendered to the newfound hope of turning the Shinji of her fantasies into a reality.

 

The things Misato had said the previous night still fresh in his mind, Shinji somehow managed to get ready for school without having to endure any teasing from Asuka. Not even as he made their lunches while she ate her breakfast on the kitchen table nearby. He grabbed only a quick bite of toast himself as they headed off, bentos and book bags in their hands.

Asuka strode purposefully ahead of him on the sidewalk, her head tilted up towards the clear blue sky, the sunlight glimmering off the two red neural connectors nestled in her hair. Her golden-red locks waved gently in the breeze, along with the hem of her pleated skirt. Shinji would normally try to keep up, asking her to slow down and hearing her complain that he was such a slowpoke.

Today, however, he needed some room to think.

 

It had all started one warm night a few weeks back. Asuka had a date with a medical student that Hikari had set her up with, and who she boastfully claimed was a million times more interesting to be around than Shinji. She dolled up adequately in a nice pale green dress with a large bow on the front, and even asked Misato to borrow some grown-up perfume. Misato had her own date with Kaji, which seemed to upset Asuka.

Shinji stayed in bed, listening absently to his S-DAT to distract himself yet feeling a strangely empty sensation now that all the people in his life were gone. Several hours later—he hadn't known how many—he had gotten up and tried playing his seldom-used cello for a while, which earned him praise from his feisty redheaded roommate when she returned home unexpectedly.

Her date had turned out to be a total creep. Asuka dumped him for good after he tried to feel her up for the third time and gone as far as attempting to pull down her panties—so she said. But not before introducing his balls to her knee.

They had mostly kept to themselves afterward, Shinji with his S-DAT while Asuka sat in the kitchen after taking a refreshing shower, now clad in only her oversized mustard T-shirt and shorts. He could see her slumped over the table from where he was, a bored look on her face. More than once he'd thought about maybe approaching her.

Finally, unable to find anything to distract her, Asuka had come up with an idea: why not practice kissing to pass the time?

Shinji only reluctantly agreed to it after Asuka teased him about being scared to kiss a girl on the anniversary of his Mom's death because he thought she might be watching from heaven.

Asuka could be a scary girl, that was true, but at that moment he had realized that he was not scared of her anymore. There had been something about her manner, the soft tone of her voice, the look in her eyes. It was as if her failed date had stirred some long suppressed emotion in her, a desperate longing. Whatever it was, Asuka had seemed to truly need this from him.

And so they had kissed.

And with that kiss had come something else, and before he could figure it out they had been lying on the floor, exploring each other awkwardly with their mouths and fingers, their clothes scattered about them after some struggling to remove them. Asuka had tried to guide him and assure him, but he had been so nervous that her uncharacteristic affection barely registered. That was the first time he had entered her, the first time he had felt the part of her that no one else had.

Pained requests for him to be gentle soon gave way to encouragingly dirty words in response to his concern for her. Asuka had been so wet, so warm, and so tight as he began slipping in and out of the drenched tunnel of her pussy.

It was an act of instinct. An act of nature. Not requiring any thought or rationality on his part. Despite his usual shyness and insecurities he had felt like he knew exactly what he was doing, and Asuka’s intoxicating musk and whimpering moans only enhanced the sense of purpose.

Her eyes had become tearful from pleasure and she cried as she came, holding him closely with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

Shinji came inside of her that first time without protection, filling up the cavity that up until then had always been empty. Leaving a trail of their mixed juices as he exited her, he looked down at her sweaty nakedness lying on the floor besides him, and finally realized just how much what they had done meant.

It had really been amazing, but much to Shinji's disappointment that was the only time they'd kissed, even though were engaging in intercourse routinely ever since. Asuka had brushed it off, saying that kissing was special and it shouldn't be done lightly.

Shinji didn’t understand; as far as he was concerned what they were doing was pretty special. But judging by the way she acted last night, Asuka disagreed.

The awkward code of silence that had now developed between them bothered him. This sort of tension had always been there, he realized, but now it felt more deeply personal than ever before. Asuka didn’t owe him anything and she was obviously not going to give him anything; she only had sex with him because it made her feel good.

And her words—those awful words meant to hurt—just made the realization all the more painful.

Shinji was certain that whatever chance he’d had of expressing his growing feelings for Asuka was now effectively gone. She wouldn't want to listen anyway.

There were very few things he took pleasure in, fewer that he could look forward to, and being with Asuka was one of them. And he couldn’t help but blame her for wrecking whatever happiness he had found. How could she have said the things she had if she had any regard for him? Couldn’t she tell that every time she touched him, brought her skin in contact with his, she sent waves of electricity through him and turned his heart into a runaway train?

No, she could tell. She just didn’t care. Was that the real reason she refused kissing him?

Shinji had heard that kissing someone was supposed to make them like you, to at least make them able to be in the same room with you, but apparently not Asuka—if she had expected him to be a better kisser then, obviously, she would have been disappointed.

To this day he had no idea how long they had kissed that first and only time, how long her mouth stayed connected with his. His body seemed to have disconnected from his brain and there had been only the faint taste of something in his mouth.

He had always liked the smell of Asuka, but that was the first time he tasted her. Mostly she tasted like toothpaste, but there was something else there, a fainter and more genuine taste. That was really her, beyond the facade. And it tasted like...

Involuntarily, Shinji reached his fingers to his lips. The taste of Asuka had long disappeared, but the sense he'd gotten from it lingered. He knew that is just wasn't physically possible. Emotions and feelings couldn't be transmitted through something like a kiss.

And still Asuka had tasted like loneliness.

Shinji suddenly caught himself. His heart feeling as if it were made out of lead, he thought bitterly that if Asuka was really so lonely all she had to do was stop acting like she hated everyone.

Unless he was wrong, which could very well be the case; unless Asuka actually wanted to be alone.

Really, it was stupid to think there could ever be anything between them. No matter how he felt about her, Asuka didn’t care about him in the same way, if she cared at all. She was just using him like Misato said.

But Asuka was always using him and he’d gotten accustomed to it, so how was this any different than cooking for her or doing her laundry?

Why was he so upset?

The answer was painful but no less obvious: because this time he felt that Asuka hadn’t just used him for doing chores; she’d used him as a person, physically and emotionally, and because it hurt.

“Come on, Third Child! What is the matter with you?” Asuka’s high-pitched voice brought him out of his reverie.

Shinji blinked and realized he’d lost track of reality. “Uh? Nothing.”

Asuka had stopped and turned to him. She was standing much farther down the street than he recalled. “You seem a little out of it,” she said with a derisive ring in her voice. “Well, more so than usual anyway.”

Shinji grumbled under his breath, picking up his pace.

“What was that?” Asuka demanded haughtily.

“Nothing.”

Asuka looked at him with naked contempt in her eyes as he walked by, a look that brought a rush of warm anger over him. Not complaining in front of Asuka was purely a diplomatic decision—only worse trouble would come out of doing so. And that she thought less of him for it was proof positive that she had no feelings to reflect his own.

Shinji wasn’t willing to risk a shouting match with her; she was probably looking forward to venting on him and he did not want to give her the satisfaction.

Eventually, they walked through the main gate and down the well-lit hall to their lockers to take off their street shoes and change into the indoor slippers all students wore before heading to the classroom.

As he stuffed his shoes into the small metal box, Shinji heard Asuka huffing loudly further along the hall—a stack of letters had come spilling out of her locker. She stomped on them, grinding her foot on the crisp white envelopes, leaving them crumpled and dirty on the floor without even bothering throwing them in the trash.

Love letters, Shinji knew because she had complained about them before.

Classroom 2-A was a full of noise as students greeted each other, and all manner of voices merged into a sort of language-less din. As soon as they entered the classroom, the eyes of nearly every male inside turned to give Asuka a dirty look and then began whispering to each other, doubtless discussing the ways in which they would use her sexually if they ever got a chance.

Several girls immediately approached her and cheerfully tried to talk her, with the same starry-eyed look reserved for models and idol singers, but Asuka simply flashed an exaggeratedly fake smile at some of them, and turned up her nose at others as if merely to be seen in such company was social suicide.

Shinji greeted Toji and Kensuke as he went to sit with them near the back while Asuka chatted up Hikari, the Class Representative being the only one of the girls Asuka considered her equal—or at least not so far beneath her stature that she should be avoided.

Rei was sitting quietly near the window as always, her gaze lost beyond the glass, not noticing the commotion their entrance had caused.

“Well, you look uncharacteristically cheerful,” Kensuke commented sarcastically. “You win a prize or something?”

“No,” Shinji sulked. “It’s nothing.”

His answer made his two friends look at each other with concern. But quickly noting his gloomy disposition they didn’t to probe him any further.

Shinji was thankful for this rare bit of discretion. He didn’t feel like reliving last night’s ordeal by having to explain it to them. They knew about him and Asuka—Shinji couldn’t keep something like that to himself—but, other than giving him disapproving looks and half arguments about why it was a bad idea, had not seriously tried to dissuade him from such a volatile and potentially hurtful relationship.

He felt now that maybe he should have given them more of a chance.

The bell rung and Hikari called them promptly and efficiently to order. The students took their seats in a rush of white shirts, black trousers, and dark jumpers. The wrinkled teacher entered the classroom a few minutes later, followed by the respectful ‘rise, bow, sit’ routine students everywhere did automatically.

Throughout the droning lecture, the old geezer either didn’t notice or decided to ignore the fact that just about no one in the class was interested in anything he had to say. Most of them were dozing off, or using their class computers for a wide range of banned activities, hunched over their desks or staring off blanking into space.

Despite trying to focus on the lecture notes showing up on his own computer screen, he found his gaze wandering to the front, where Asuka was sitting.

Her hair, long strands of which were pulled up near the top of her head by her neural connectors, shone golden-red in the light making her stand out from among all the other students except perhaps Rei, whose sky-blue hair was just a exotic. From this distance he thought he could smell the scent of her shampoo—something light and feminine that seemed to him to be at odds with her mood.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and resting her chin in her hands. She crossed her ankles and swung her feet under the chair, revealing the red rubber soles of her slippers where she had written her name in western characters, as if simply writing along the upper part like everyone else did weren't enough.

Even these little details marked her as a standout. Nobody needed to be able to read her slanted script to know the slippers belonged to Asuka.

Shinji would have given anything to know what was on her mind. Was she thinking about last night still, or had she already gotten over that? Had she pushed him out of her mind as easily as she changed clothing and was now thinking of she could hurt him further?

“Hey, Ikari, quit staring. ” Toji placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Shinji took his eyes from Asuka and focused on Toji and Kensuke, whom he saw had worried expressions on their faces.

Toji leaned in closer so that they couldn’t be overheard. “So, were you trying to picture Soryu naked?” Seeing the look of embarrassed outrage on Shinji’s face, he quickly added, “Ah, c’mon, everybody does it with the girls. There’s nothing to be ashamed off. We even got a pool on what kinda panties they wear.”

Shinji was so surprised by this he barely managed to keep his voice under control. “I wasn’t doing anything like that!”

Several nearby students looked in his direction, glad for the slightest distraction; the teacher didn't even slow down and droned on undaunted, as engaging as drying paint.

“Just for the record," Kensuke whispered, "it’s two-to-one that our Miss Popular wears a red thong. Of course, I suppose you would know, Shinji. We’d cut you in, but you have an unfair advantage.”

That was the understatement of the millennium.

Shinji had to admit, however, that if he didn’t know better her would have gambled on Asuka wearing a red thong too—it certainly matched her personality better.

Asuka was very protective of all her belongings, going as far as rigging a lock on her bedroom door. But she always dumped her laundry in with his so he would have no choice about washing it for her. And if he happened to be doing the wash when he was alone in the apartment, Shinji wasn't especially reluctant to take a little time from his chores and hide away in his room to masturbate to one of her flimsy cotton panties, freshly plucked out of the hamper.

Shinji found the well-worn panties much more enticing than the clean, detergent-scented pairs from her drawer. After clinging to her privates as she walked around or sat at her desk all day, they would be heavily loaded with her distinctive musk; the most intimate scent of Asuka.

Most often, the panties were usually plain and white, like those belonging to the good girl Asuka liked to pretend she was. Occasionally the garment might have little animals or fruits printed on it, which was quite a detour from the image of maturity she wanted to project and seemed to belong more to the secret part of her she wished to keep hidden from uncaring eyes. She did own one or two fancier types, but seldom used them. As far her underwear was concerned, Asuka seemed to always prefer comfort over style.

Even after they started having sex, Shinji wouldn't tell her about this. Asuka would have a screaming fit if she ever found, and rightfully so. Such a gross violation of her privacy was unforgivable.

Shinji was aware of that. Despite having lost count of how many times he had shot his sticky load over a pair of her used panties since she first moved in, he always felt deeply ashamed after he did it. But it was like an addiction, something he had no control over. He just could never keep from going back to the hamper.

Everything about the German redhead seemed to have that effect on him.

Up front, Asuka sighed and shifted her posture again, this time leaning to one side on an elbow while twirling a pencil with her fingers. Shinji gazed at her intently. Her voice echoed in his ears, the shrill angered tone carrying the word's she'd spoken last night as clearly as if she were repeating them inside his head.

“If it wasn't Shinji it would be somebody else. He was just more convenient.”

That was what she thought of him. He wasn't deserving of her affection. He wasn't someone she could care for. He could be thrown aside, ignored, then picked up again when needed, like his father had done in abandoning him and then sending for him only because someone had to pilot Eva.

He was just convenient.

Asuka's new posture allowed him a glance at her computer screen, and he saw she was using the computer’s built-in messaging system, obviously bored stiff.

An ugly thought came to mind. Could it be that she was talking to someone about what had happened last night? After what she’d said, could it be that she was trying to find someone else to have sex with now that there was a wedge between her and Shinji? She would just throw him aside, too?

Shinji clenched his jaw, the rush of anger from earlier in the morning returning in full force. He tried to push any further thoughts of Asuka out of his mind. He tried to concentrate on the lecture. He tried to convince himself that Asuka might be mad at him, but that she would never go around gossiping about something like what had happened.

He failed on all three accounts.

It would be exactly like what she'd said. She might have to do some legwork, send a few messages, convince a few people that she was serious, but in the end it would no problem for her to find another partner. Every guy in the class would jump at the chance. They would simply do her and not one of them would actually care. They would talk about her like she was a new ride at the fair. How could Asuka want that when he was offering her so much more?

Maybe everyone was right and he was wrong, Shinji thought bitterly. Maybe she really didn't want anybody to care because it would mean making herself vulnerable to someone and possibly even returning those feelings in time.

Asuka hated feelings.

Shinji could picture her bent over a school desk, her skirt up and panties down as she was vigorously pounded by a queue of unknown, faceless students, a bored look on her face as one after the other they had their turn with her and checking her watch, not even acknowledging her rapidly changing partners.

How many in the class had she already fucked? She'd told Shinji he had been the first, but was she telling the truth?

Shinji had heard the rumors. Her name was always whispered in the bathrooms, the locker rooms, or wherever else boys gathered out of earshot. They all thought she was a slut. They drew obscene pictures of her in the toilet stalls, the pointy neural connectors always identifying her. Some boasted about having gotten numerous blowjobs from her.

Some fewer claimed actually having sex with her.

He didn’t want to believe any of it but …

If it weren’t him, it would be somebody else—that's what Asuka had said. And she was not in the habit of saying things she didn't mean. Even in anger, she had to be fully aware of what those words could do to his insecure personality.

She had to know what hearing her say that so boldly, almost as if she were talking behind his back despite the fact that he was right there, would affect him. That it would cut him.

The lecture continued endlessly, and soon the words faded meaninglessly into the back of Shinji's mind to be forgotten. All the while he thought of Asuka's betrayal of his feelings. Of how much he suddenly liked and despised her at the same time.

By the time lunch rolled around his anger had been simmering for a while.

As the other students filed out and went on their way, Toji went up front to talk to Hikari, taking Kensuke in tow, as if he expect to be chewed out for some transgression and needed a backup man—the stooges own twisted version of the buddy system. Hikari was always acting put-upon, but she had developed a soft spot for Toji. They had become a rather strange item recently.

But she was still very much up to the task of reprimanding him, as she was doing now, gesturing firmly, a touch of red on her cheeks. “That isn't an excuse. You should know better by now, and I don't want to hear any more complaints. I don't even want to hear that you are simply just trying to look up girls' skirts.”

Toji quickly tried making more excuses as usual, but Hikari was having none of it. When she got like that the only thing to do was nod and take it, just as Kensuke was doing. Then again, he was the smart one.

Shinji ignored the rest of the argument. He pulled out his bento from under his desk and was about to open it when Asuka dumped her own bento on top of his. She set her hands on her hips in her typical fashion, a scowl drawn on her features.

“You didn’t think you’d be able to get away with this, did you?” she growled.

“Get away with what?” Shinji said with forced politeness.

Asuka pointed at her bento. “This crap! What is this, last week’s leftovers?”

“Layoffa him, will you?” Toji stepped in, returning to stand between Shinji and Asuka; Hikari was now also watching them interestedly. “If you don’t want this stuff gotta the cafeteria.”

“That’s not the point,” Asuka said in a whiny voice, turning on him and pointing an accusing finger at Shinji. “This is his responsibility! It's his job. He should do it right!”

Grinding his teeth to keep from yelling at her, Shinji rose to his feet. This was another purely diplomatic decision, as he did not want to be yelled at any more. “Take mine then if it makes you happy,” he offered.

“No, it doesn’t make me happy!”

He hadn’t done this to her on purpose but she obviously thought he had, perhaps as revenge for last night; he had just been too preoccupied with his thoughts to fix a proper bento; he was only guilty of not paying attention. But with everything that had happened between them he felt explaining that to Asuka would be a waste of breath at this point.

She was determined to be angry at him and for his part he could not remember ever being so angry at her.

There was nothing to gain from open confrontation. It might make him feel better for a few short moments at the risk of getting a tongue lashing in front of his friends as Asuka would no doubt retaliate to any bellowing he might do in kind, which in turn would only add to the burning pile of his temper.

She wouldn't try to understand how he felt, or to be the least bit considerate towards him in the same way he always wanted to be to her. She wouldn't care at all.

With this sour thought in mind, Shinji decided he didn’t want to see or listen to her anymore.

“Just take it already,” he told her as he turned around walked gloomily towards the classroom’s open door.

“Where are you going?” Asuka thrilled behind him. “Hey, I'm talking to you!”

Shinji didn't look back at her as he stepped into the crowded hallway, the sound of her whining fading away the further he moved. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to go to the cafeteria. He simply walked to the courtyard and sat down on an empty bench, resigned to being miserable and hungry for the rest of the day.

All thanks to Asuka.

 

Asuka needed a break. She was mad as hell but she was also, and above all, horny.

She slipped into the girls' bathroom, splashing water on her face to quell the fire that had been burning her up since last night despite repeated attempts to relieve the tension. She might as well have been trying to put out a firestorm with a garden hose. Turning her back to the mirror, she leaned back on the sink, casting a quick look at the door then looking down at herself, and moving her feet apart.

Ever since that first time with Shinji, she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep from masturbating. It was just something to tide her over until she could her hands on him again. The bathroom was her favorite place. It had that perfect mix of privacy and a thrilling element of danger at the possibility of being found out.

Asuka loved getting herself off here, silently coming from her fingers as other girls used the stalls around her.

She would sit back on the toilet and raise her legs high and wide, wet panties dangling from one of her ankles while she held her skirt up above her waist with her teeth to keep the moaning and screaming to a minimum. Her feet firmly propped up against the thin sides of the stall, a single breast would then be pulled out of her cotton bra and through her open shirt for her to play with while her spare hand began furiously rubbing her pussy.

She loved the soreness on her thighs and calves and knees as she spread herself as far as the confined space would allow; she loved the flushed sensation and the heat that came over her as she spread the soaked folds of flesh guarding her young womanhood. Pumping slowly in and out with one finger at first—before she used two or three—she would touch every exposed inch of her aching cunt for relief.

And, holding the thought of Shinji on her mind, she loved thinking that none of the other girls could possibly know that she, the popular Asuka Langley Soryu, was doing it while they used the toilet next to her.

From the muffled noises they might think it was an anonymous student suffering form the crap they served as food on the cafeteria. Or they might smell her arousal but keep quiet as the good diffident Japanese little women they were to become.

Asuka was not a child like them. She was grown up. She wasn’t afraid of her own sex.

Absently, eyes half closed and lost in her fantasy, Asuka touched the front of her skirt, pressing her palm gently between her legs and winced as the wet gusset of her panties came into contact with her heated pussy. Damn, she needed Shinji so badly.

“Asuka?”

Asuka jumped, quickly clasping her hands behind her before realizing that it was just Hikari.

“Are you okay?” The Class Representative looked at her curiously, her dark freckles stark against her otherwise clear cheeks.

“Uh-huh.” The horny redhead nodded innocently. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, your …your face is all red,” Hikari said, averting her eyes as if she knew already the reason for Asuka’s coloring. “And well, when I came in you were, err, you know, touching yourself down there.”

Asuka blushed but she managed a grin. “Oh, please, like you don’t.”

A part of her had known from the beginning that she was stooping down by making a friend like Hikari. But the Class Rep. was one of the few people she felt she could even call a friend and who wasn’t ready to pass judgment on her at every turn. Some times, though, she was just so intolerably demure. And there was not even a good reason for it—if she were ugly Asuka would understand, but she had seen Hikari naked while in the showers, and she was hot.

Not as hot as herself of course, Asuka thought, but that was an unreachable standard of beauty.

What Hikari lacked in stunning exotic beauty she made up in delicately feminine charm. Her body was slender and lithe, and though her legs were not quite as long and her figure not quite as shapely as her redheaded friend, she wore a girlishness about her the brash Second Child could not hope to match.

Still, Asuka’s consistent attempts to get Hikari to put out more—to dress more daringly even if was just for her oaf of a boyfriend—had all come to naught. Even when Asuka asked her for juicy details and promise not to tell, Hikari would flush even redder still and excuse herself with any stupid excuse she could find.

Asuka would tell herself that it was because it must be so embarrassing to be seen or be close to someone as hopelessly vulgar and classless as Toji. But in reality, she knew she was jealous of Hikari. Because Toji, for all his poor qualities, was a man in a way Shinji simply was not. Because Hikari truly seemed content with her relationship and accepting of both good and bad in respect to her boyfriend. And because she didn't have to mask her intentions like Asuka did for fear she might screw it all up.

“Um, well, I’ll leave you to it.” Now it was Hikari’s turn to blush guiltily, turning away from the redhead, whatever necessity had brought her here in the first place forgotten. “I mean, you probably have something … important on your mind. Or someone, I guess.”

“Hikari,” Asuka called when she almost out the door. “I—can we talk?”

She could understand the reluctant look on Hikari’s face, but she didn’t let that discourage her. Her friend was always good at giving advice, even if she wasn’t very comfortable giving it. “I had a fight with Shinji.”

Hikari looked shocked. Dismayed, almost.

“Oh, that’s not it,” Asuka explained. “We always fight, it’s just …” How could she even say it without sounding like a totally uncaring harpy? “I didn't fight with him, but about him … because I think Shinji—I want something more, I want him to do things to me…”

Asuka let out a sigh of frustration. Why the hell was this so hard for her? She knew she could tell Hikari; knew she could trust her… but still…

“S-so… did he do them?” Hikari asked in a guarded tone. “Did he do them and that’s why you’re mad?”

“Yeah right,” Asuka scoffed sarcastically, falling easily into the usual haughty routine to stop her thinking from going beyond any point she didn’t feel comfortable with. “He’s such a doormat. I could never get what I want on my own. And he'd never do anything if I didn't tell him to. Even something he really wanted. He's not all at like your boyfriend.”

Hikari bit down on her lip sheepishly, dropping her eyes again. Her freckled cheeks were flushed nicely.

“Oh, come on!” Asuka urged irritated. “Everyone knows you and Toji—you had those marks on your wrists the other day. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were doing. And I’m not saying that’s what I want, but you obviously enjoy it. So how did you get him to act the way you want?”

The Class Rep. hesitated for a short moment, self-consciously rubbing her wrists, then seemed to make up her mind.

“I didn’t,” she said, attempting sound as convincing as she could. “He is who he is and I’m fine with that. He just kinda took charge this one time and we went from there. But I’m not sure trying to change someone to be more like what you think they should be is right. I mean, you can think about getting what you want, but don’t you also have to think about what Shinji might want?”

“That’s easy for you to say. Toji is a man. Shinji’s just—he’s more like a boy. I like him, I really do, but I just wish—I can’t give myself more completely to someone like that. And--” Asuka looked down at herself spreading her hands openly, signaling at her body “—how could he not want this? He just needs a little encouragement.”

Of course, Shinji couldn't possibly reject her physically. She was the prettiest girl in the whole school. That wasn't merely presumption—it was fact. And he had never complained about her personality.

Sure, everyone called her names, “Red Devil” being the most common, but if he had a serious problem with her, he'd never brought it up—everyone else did but not Shinji, and his was the only opinion that mattered to her.

From the way he always acted when she walked about the apartment—in skimpy shorts or a towel fresh from the shower—she could tell he wanted her.

There was something about the way he tried to not be seem interested when she leaned over him so that the collar of her loose t-shirt would come down, allowing him to look down her cleavage and see that she wasn't wearing a bra. The way his eyes became glued to her when she lay on her stomach in front of the TV, seeming unconcerned as her shorts rode up her legs to reveal just the slightest hint of her panties, and some times of her bare backside.

Asuka loved teasing him like this because she could always get a reaction even if he tried hard to hide it. A reaction that meant he was looking at her.

His attention and his thoughts were fixed on her.

And that had been going on before she started having sex with him. Poor Shinji probably couldn't keep her out of his head for more than a single second now; it made her happy to know that he thought about her as much as she thought about him.

It wasn't an easy relationship, but Asuka hadn't expected it to be. Even having sex with him had been an act of desperation. Having Shinji there, his naked body pressed against hers—it was better than before, when he would just stare at her from a distance, but it wasn't enough.

Shinji wasn't a real lover. He just lay there and let her do whatever she wanted, hardly speaking except to moan her name, hardly doing anything.

She couldn't have possibly told him that she wanted him to hold her because he wanted to and not because she asked--to make love to her because he wanted to and not because she had tempted him with her body. It would feel so wrong if she actually had to tell him. But at least they had gained a foothold on each other through sex.

Then that slob of a guardian of theirs had to come in and ruin it.

“I’m not sure,” Hikari said, breaking into the redhead's thoughts.

Asuka smirked. “You don’t have to be, I am.”

Hikari was still uncertain. She shuffled on her feet and bit her lips as if such a thing was really necessary to show Asuka she wasn’t at all comfortable with this.

Asuka, who hated sharing anything personal with anyone, realized that if she wanted anything to come out of this she had to take a chance. And Hikari's own tastes being what they were she had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Listen, I got an idea last night,” Asuka said, preempting any excuses her friend might make.

And she told Hikari all about her idea. Asuka was very clear on why it was necessary to do things this way, going behind Shinji's back. She knew him much better than Hikari did. At first she didn’t seem like she would help, her face turning pale and troubled as the idea did not sit well with her, was likely something she herself would never do. But after Asuka explained everything and it became clear how much this meant to her, she reluctantly began to agree.

Though, Asuka realized, that may also have had something to do with the desperate glances Hikari was giving the open toilet stall behind them.

Asuka used that to her advantage, continuing to talk in the most elaborate manner possible. Hikari fidgeted uncomfortably, squeezing her thighs together, skipping lightly on her toes. She seemed unable to stay still. A look of urgency wrinkled her features.

“ ... so, I’ll need you to do that for me,” Asuka finished at length.

As the Class Representative, Hikari was known for her calm and official tone as much as Asuka was known for her whiny one, but her voice was ringing with desperation, reaching a higher pitch than it normally did—very Asuka-like in quality if only a little less grating. “Asuka, I don't think ... I don't think it's a very good idea.”

She was right where Asuka wanted her. The Second Child would have her way. She always did.

Asuka pushed herself away from the sink and stepped closer to her friend, taking her slender shoulders gently in her hands. Her touch made Hikari look up and her deep brown gaze locked on the serious and sincere expression Asuka wore.

“Hikari,” Asuka said softly, “you are my friend—my only friend—and this is important to me. I need this. I need you to help me.”

It was done. There was no way someone like Hikari in all conscience could refuse her any longer after she'd said that, and Asuka knew it. She smiled playfully as the pig-tailed girl finally gave a deep sigh and nodded her assent.

“Oh-okay. But, um, I really have to pee now.”

 

“That’s just like her, isn’t it?” Toji said, watching carefully for Shinji’s reaction. “Soryu’s always running her mouth. I think you could be just reading too much into it.”

Shinji chewed on his lip, casting a glance to Kensuke to see if he agreed. The two of them had met up with him in a corner of the crowded schoolyard a good while after he’d run out of the classroom. He hadn’t expected or wanted anybody to follow him as he was not in the mood, but now he was glad that his friends had.

The topic of conversation had inevitably turned to Asuka, and he had finally managed to bring himself into telling them about last night. Neither of them seemed too surprised at the things Asuka had said, almost like they didn’t understand why it was so upsetting. Shinji was fine with that. It wasn’t their fault, and they probably disliked Asuka as much as everyone else. However, they were yet to tell him he should just dump her, which he had thought they would do at once.

They made an odd pair; Toji was a jock and seldom wore anything other than his dark tracksuit, while Kensuke was as nerdy as they came, a bespectacled military otaku and computer geek. Shinji would have never thought that two guys who were so different could get along together so well. There was something about them that defied the normal social conventions of school groups. Perhaps that was why he always felt that he fit in with them.

It hadn't been easy to get them to accept him at first, but once they had the three of them had quickly become best friends.

“I wouldn’t bother me so much if it was just one thing,” Shinji admitted. “But she always has to have things her way. She always has to get what she wants. And if she can’t she throws a fit.”

He turned his eyes back to Toji and the dark skinned boy had no trouble meeting evenly—Shinji had always envied that kind of confidence.

“I doubt she even thinks or cares about anyone but herself.”

“Well, she’s the girl you wanted, right?” Toji said. “You knew what you ‘ere getting into, we even told you. But you’re right, I guess.”

“He doesn't have a choice. She lives with him, remember,” Kensuke said. “It'd be impossible not to want her.”

Toji slapped him playfully on the back of the head. “I didn't mean 'want' like that, genius.”

“It's the same thing. He's still boning her.”

It wasn’t that simple. Shinji hadn’t gotten up one morning and decided he had feelings for Asuka. At first, when he met her that first time he had found her intriguing, being from a foreign country and all, and he was at once attracted to her. It didn’t help that a gust of wind had swept across the Over the Rainbow’s flight deck, blowing up her yellow sundress and flashing her panties.

He had ended up on the entry-plug with her that time, wearing her spare plugsuit as they risked their lives together. Their synch-ratios had spiked, breaking both of their records. After that they had spent days training together to defeat the next Angel, sleeping next to each other, eating together, sharing everything.

When Asuka, lying fitfully besides him, had cried for her mother in her sleep, Shinji had just known there was more to her than what she wanted him to see. He had been about to kiss her, but that word—mother—reminded him too much of his own misery. From that point on, his feelings for her had matured so slowly and subtly that he couldn’t tell when they stopped being a shallow hormone-driven crush and become something more.

He didn’t know if he would call it love. Love was something to be cherished, a bond that mutually joined people, and with Asuka there could be no such bond. She was so insufferable. So hostile. Even when he tried to please her, she would throw it back in his face. He couldn’t love someone like her.

Shinji let his gaze drop again. Around them other students were talking, engrossed in their own conversation and not paying the slightest attention to the three of them. That wouldn’t have been the case had Asuka been there; they would all have been staring at her like they did in class, undressing her with their eyes.

Shinji was so angry with Asuka he even blamed her for that. She just had to be the center attention. She had to be adored by everyone that saw her. How could she be seen talking to him, even if it was just to insult or berate him?

“Besides,” Kensuke said, “it isn’t like there’s anything you can do about it.”

“I wish there was,” Shinji replied bitterly. “I wish someone would just put her in her place. Just once. She’s so horrible. I know she doesn’t feel anything, but I wish there was some way to make her feel what it’s like to hurt someone.”

Toji and Kensuke exchanged a thoughtful glance.

“That’s kinda harsh, don’t you think?” Kensuke said.

Shinji sighed, suddenly hating both himself and Asuka for what he was about to say. “I don’t think I care right now.”

His two friends looked at him as if trying to read him, maybe hoping to determine whether he really meant what he had just said, but remained silent. He was glad they understood.

Finally, Toji seemed about to speak when the loud bell that indicated the end of recess cut him short. Conversations stopped at once, students groaned and rolled their eyes, and started the long exodus back to the drudgery of the old geezer's lectures and math formulas.

Following in with the other students trudging disheartened to their respective classrooms, Shinji didn’t notice as Toji and Kensuke fell behind, talking quietly to each other.

 

Shinji had been sitting at his desk fuming for a while after recess when a little message window appeared on his computer desktop, blinking for attention. This system was intended for taking and sharing notes and other educational purposes, but most students subverted it for their own ends. He clicked on the message window and it opened the chat program. He could see that there were three people in the chat room beside himself: Toji, Kensuke and Asuka.

He looked up and saw indeed the same chat window open on Asuka’s computer and she was typing angrily, then turned to give his two friends a questioning look; Toji pointed him back to the screen. He returned his attention to the words appearing there.

‘S.Asuka_Langley: What the hell did you get him here for?’

‘Master_Toji: I want him to see.’

‘S.Asuka_Langley: See what?’

Then a link appeared, followed by a message for Shinji and Asuka to click it. Shinji did and a second window opened, this time containing a video feed that was been uploaded onto the computer.

Shinji wondered what it could possibly be to warrant Toji wanting to show them together.

The video began playing as soon as it was done loading. At first there was a lot of movement so the camera couldn’t focus, but when it finally settled Shinji could see that it had been placed on the ground somewhere, pointing towards the skirts of a bed. It was very good quality, the image being clear and showing lots of details of what was obviously a girl's messy room.

A pair of long, slender legs entered the frame, walking in front of the camera, pretty pink feet gliding gracefully over the carpet.

It looked oddly like …

Shinji’s jaw dropped as a completely naked and very recognizable redhead sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed, in full view of the camera, and began sliding her fingers in and out of her mouth sensually.

As he stared at his computer screen in utter disbelieve, the aforementioned redhead grasped a firm breast in her other hand, slowly fondling it in circular motions. After keeping this up for a short while, she pulled her legs out from under herself and spread them wide open—the new position parting her thighs as well as her nether-lips to offer the viewer a clear path to her pink entrance.

She was already wet, a pearly string leaking from between the thin lips of her cunt, which she proceeded to hold open and eagerly displayed for the camera with a hand, grinning in mischief as she did it. The tiny nub of her clit was clearly visible among the pink folds.

Then, slowly, she slid her well-lubricated fingers inside of herself.

Though there was no sound, Shinji could tell from the look on her that she was trying hard to stifle her moans. She had probably not been alone in the apartment when she shot this.

Shinji could not take his eyes from the image as the Asuka in the video continued playing with herself, fingers disappearing almost entirely inside her young pink pussy, making soft whimpering noises. She leaned lazily against her bed, a look of intense concentration on her face that he had most often seen when she was piloting her Eva.

Near the front of the classroom, the real Asuka glared daggers in his direction, her blue eyes electric with her fury, while her video counterpart quickened her pace, her dripping pussy totally exposed, bare chest heaving, face red.

Another message appeared on Shinji’s screen.

‘Master_Toji: I’ll send this to everyone in the class so they can see how much of a slut you are.’

Somehow Shinji didn’t disagree at all with that, neither the showing everyone part or the slut part.

Asuka’s expression was one of alarm. Her eyes became riveted to her computer screen once again as she typed furiously.

‘S.Asuka_Langley: You wouldn’t dare!’

Shinji noticed how in the video Asuka was really getting into it now, lifting up her knees until they were on the same level as her ears, slipping a hand underneath one of her thighs to hold it up and open while her opposite continued exploring her pussy eagerly.

Fingers rubbing against her slit and entering it in quick short strokes, Asuka was clearly lost in her pleasure.

Her flushed pussy swam with her gushing juices, the clear girly substance coming out of her copiously, covering her fingers and hand as knuckles disappeared and reappeared between her labia.

Toji grinned at the screen redhead, looked at Kensuke, then at Shinji and started typing. All of them knew that he would dare. And even if he was buffing, Shinji didn’t think Asuka would take the chance of having everyone in the class getting to see her playing with herself.

The video Asuka came with a silent scream, and after catching her breath lifted a hand covered in clear glistening juices to her face and started licking her fingers clean.

She lay there sprawled in front of the camera a minute, her chest rising and falling gently, pussy soaked and leaking, before getting up on her hands and knees and crawling to pick up the camera. In the process she gave the viewer a close-up view of her sparkling blue eyes and pretty face surrounded by her unmistakable golden-red mane so there was not even a chance Asuka could deny that it was really her.

A contented, post-orgasm expression seldom seeing even by Shinji drawn on her features, Asuka mouthed something to the camera and kissed the lens, fogging it with her breath.

The scene ended in a black screen as the camera was switched off.

The next message didn’t take long to appear on the screen. ‘S.Asuka_Langley: What do you want?’

‘Master_Toji: Go to the discontinued bathroom in the gym during P.E. We’ll be waiting.’

Shinji noticed that he was decidedly uncomfortable between his legs, as if he’d somehow put on an unbelievably tight pair of pants. He knew it was wrong for them to blackmailed Asuka like this, but he was still pissed at her and found he really didn’t care. He was convinced that whatever his friends were planning to do to her, Asuka had it coming.

 

Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke waited in the indicated bathroom inside the school gym, which had been out of order for a while due to some construction. With most of the class presently exercising outside the likelihood of being discovered by either the teacher or other students was very small.

The three of them were clustered near the back, close to the toilet stalls; Toji had his arms folded confidently across his chest; Kensuke as always was playing with his camera; Shinji was much less at ease yet determined to put on a brave front. They wore their usual uniforms instead of the gym gear, having gotten themselves excused from class. The atmosphere was musty, as it often was in public bathrooms, and uncomfortably warm.

“What if she doesn’t come?” Shinji asked uncertainly.

“She’ll be here,” Toji said confidently. “Can you imagine if people actually saw her getting off? She’d never be able to show her face in school again.”

“But what if she tells someone, like Hikari?” Shinji asked again, thinking of any possible way Asuka would use to get out of this.

Toji shook his head. “Nah, Soryu has too much pride. She’ll come.”

Then, as if beckoned by his words, Asuka stormed into the bathroom. She was furious, her eyebrows drawn into a sharp frown, her teeth bared like a cat ready to strike.

She took in the Three Stooges standing before her, then, shoulders squared, she stalked over to them. If anything, being pissed off made her look more stunning, but the gym outfit she wore also had something to do with that. The white T-shirt and high-cut dark shorts, the latter of which wrapped around her upper thighs in such a way that it left her creamy well-trimmed legs exposed down to her socks, enhanced her figure almost as much as her plugsuit usually did.

Without wasting another second she stretched a hand in front of Kensuke.

“Give me the video.”

Toji stepped in—he was doing a lot of that lately. “Not so fast, Red. First we thought we’d have some fun with you.”

“Fuck you, Stooge,” Asuka hissed at him. “You perverts don’t know who you are messing with.”

Kensuke saw his opportunity, tossing a little video disk in Shinji’s direction. As soon as he had the shiny plastic flat disk in his possession, Asuka turned on him.

“Shinji, give me that,” she demanded. “Now!”

Normally, such an order would have made Shinji obey without a second thought, but there was something in the way her face had gone white when she saw the video, the way her eyes had held a subtle look of uncertainty when he had crossed eyes with her back in the classroom, the way her voice sounded right now with a hint of trepidation.

It was incredible to him that the great Second Child had been brought to heel by such a small thing.

Here was an opportunity to get back at Asuka for hurting him, for using him and throwing him away. Here, clasped in his hand.

Shinji looked into her eyes and, saw for the first time, a shadow of vulnerability, but his gaze could not be fixed and fell down her body, passing casually over the mounds of her breasts, accented by whatever support garment she had underneath her shirt, to the spot where her legs came together under the crotch of her shorts.

A burning feeling of lust added to the anger he felt towards the redhead. He was so hard, Shinji realized. Asuka seemed not to care or not notice, which given her proximity would have been nearly impossible.

“Shinji, I said give me—”

Her voice suddenly sounded like nails on chalkboard, scratchy, unpleasant. Shinji shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Asuka’s eyes widened in surprise, her mouth fell open, and she took a step back as if he had just struck her. It was only a brief moment of insecurity, though, and as her defenses repaired themselves from the surprise the edge returned to her features. “What the hell do you mean no?”

“No!” Shinji repeated, with all the conviction he could manage.

Asuka lunged angrily forward. “Give me that!”

Shinji cowered instinctively. He shouldn’t have bothered as Toji reached to grab Asuka’s arm before she could reach him and twisted it behind her back.

“What are you—let me go, idiot!” Asuka snapped, struggling against Toji’s grip, which resulted in him wrenching her arm further up her back and forcing her to lean forward. “Shinji!” she wailed sharply. "Tell him to let me go or else …”

“Or else what?” Toji demanded with a mocking smile.

"Let me go!" The pain in Asuka's voice was almost palpable, along with something else, something that made Shinji suddenly feel more secure. “Damn it! Let me go! You can’t—”

“Shut up!” Shinji didn’t know where the words had come from—it didn’t even sound like his own voice—but suddenly, all the anger he’d been holding onto erupted.

The surprise on Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke’s faces was absolute. All three of them stopped in their tracks and stared at him as if he had just lost his mind.

Shinji lunged forward, grabbing Asuka’s face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks forcefully and making her look directly into his unyielding eyes. She was suddenly uncertain, completely taken aback by his reaction, bright blue irises shaking slightly.

“Shinji?” she managed, her voice a shocked whisper, the name coming a bit muffled due to his hold on her.

“I can’t stand it anymore!” His fingers dug into her cheeks and a whimper of both pain and fear escaped her lips. “I can’t stand you! All this time I thought there might be something between us, but you … you were just using me. Using me to get off!”

“S-Shinji, I …”

“SHUT UP!” He shoved her forcefully, letting go of her face, and took a step back. “I … want to be with you. I want to hold you and make you happy, but you … you don’t even care, do you? You act like I’m just meat … like I’m trash. And I don't want to put up with it anymore!”

A little understanding came to Asuka’s face at this.

“Is this about what I said last night? I didn’t mean—”

“IT’S NOT JUST THAT!” Shinji yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Asuka to flinch as if he were about to strike her. “It’s how you act, too! You are such a self-centered bitch! It’s always about what you want. I mean, why else would you—you are always so horrible to me—you act like I don’t matter to you … you…YOU WONT EVEN KISS ME!”

Tears began to sparkle in Asuka's eyes after that last accusation. She bit her lip, her face set, and Shinji couldn't tell if she wanted to scream back at him enraged or cry. He guessed it was the former.

“Yeah, you tell her, Shinji!” Toji was the first to recover from the shock of having his quiet friend explode in such a violent manner. “I think she needs a lesson.”

He got back to twisting Asuka’s arm, making her squirm again in his grasp, and ignoring her whimpers of complaint used it as leverage as he manhandled her struggling form and forced her to bend low over one of the nearby sinks. She braced against the porcelain with her free hand, but the position she’d been placed in left her ass sticking out into the air. Her knees were turned inward, looking as though they might buckle at any moment.

“I think she needs a spanking!”

“Wha—!” Asuka’s outraged cry was cut short as Toji clasped his other hand over her bratty mouth to silence her, though it did little to discourage her making loud muffled noises.

“Keep that up and we’ll have to find something to gag you.” Toji moved his face threateningly closer to hers. “You are wearing panties, aren't you?”

Asuka groaned furiously, the idea of being gagged with her own used panties not sitting any better with her than being spanked.

Still bursting with anger, Shinji was inclined to agree on both. But especially he agreed that she needed punishment—be that a spanking or something else. Asuka had used and abused him, made him feel worthless, and he wanted to bring her down a notch; he wanted to be in control. It was wrong to do this to her, yet so very tempting. He might never get another chance.

"C’mon, man. She's all ready for you. She won't even bite or nothing." Toji secured his grip more tightly on Asuka as if to show his friend that she was no danger at all. "Don't keep her waiting.”

Shinji nodded. Handling the little disk that started everything to Kensuke—who immediately put it into his camcorder—he took a step forward.

Asuka gave a startled whimper as Shinji reached in and pulled down her gym shorts and white cotton panties in one angry movement, exposing her completely bellow the waist to the hot air and prying eyes.

She twisted her body as best she could and turned her head to glance behind her, perhaps an effort to witness her own sudden nudity. The look on what could be seen of her face over Toji's silencing hand was utterly distraught, bristling eyes wide, nostrils flaring as they took sharp breaths, cheeks puffy and colored with shame.

Even without the support of her trademark red plutsuit, her backside was a thing of beauty; twin globes of creamy flesh, firm from all her training, and perfectly round, concealing between them the tiny pink dimple of her asshole. Also visible was the entrance to her womanhood, a thin slit set on a small mound, bordered by thin pink lips that seemed at once inviting and unapproachable.

“She’s even more of a looker than I thought,” Kensuke said, unable to take his eyes from Asuka’s luscious rump. “Shinji, you lucky bastard."

He moved around eagerly like a kid inspecting a new toy, playing with his camera and turning it back and forth between the Second and Third Children. "And look—plain white panties. What's up with that?”

Toji craned his neck for a better look, then turned his attention once again to Asuka, teasing, "What's the matter, Soryu, ‘fraid you’ll give people the wrong impression?"

Asuka couldn't respond except with incomprehensible angry grunts and more forceful struggling, but in such a compromising position the latter only had the ironic effect of making her ass wiggle invitingly. Not a very good deterrent against three horny teenage boys.

As Shinji’s gaze moved up and down the cleft between her trembling buttocks, he found himself growing even harder, his cock wanting nothing more than to dig into her tight pussy even as his mind urged restraint and issued a feeble warning that what he was about to do was crazy—a warning his anger and desire made easy to ignore. He took position a little behind her and brought up his hand, making sure Asuka saw him so she would know what was coming.

Toji and Kensuke seemed to relish the moment as much as Shinji did.

"Do it, man!"

The alarmed expression on Asuka's face as she shook her head desperately was priceless; her eyes big as saucers and misty with gathering tears.

Shinji clenched his teeth and brought down his hand hard on her right butt cheek, producing a loud noise like a gunshot as the tender muscle was impacted, and extracting a sharp, pain-filled squeal from his redheaded victim despite the hand clamped over her mouth. Her whole body pitched forward as if seeking to escape the force of the blow.

Toji held Asuka down more forcefully, tightening his grip and using all of his strength to keep her in place.

His hand stung sharply from the impact. The smooth texture on the spot where he had hit barely registered. Shinji heard muffled sobs as Asuka struggled, then saw she was watching him rub his hand and her efforts increased urgently. She was hurting, perhaps even afraid that he would keep going until she broke down crying like a little girl being punished by her betters for some naughty misdeed she had committed. A five-fingered handprint began to form, red against white, on the creamy flesh of her ass.

It had been just a single act, taking only a fraction of a second, but for him the echo of what he'd just done was still present. Still ringing in his ears as his mind replayed what he had just done from every different angle.

Asuka had nowhere to run, no way to hide the shame of her exposed ass and pussy; she couldn't fight or scream at him like she always did for the littlest thing, and even her shorts and panties, bunched as they were halfway down her coltish thighs, acted as an improvised restraint. Shinji felt strangely confident, safely knowing she couldn't retaliate for once.

Shinji reared back his hand again to deliver a second strike, this time to the left cheek. Asuka tensed to receive the blow but it did her no good; the open hand landed on her ass with even greater vigor and produced an even louder grunt. Her strength failed her momentarily, causing her to slump over the sink before tensing again almost on a reflex to receive the next one.

Shinji was more than happy to oblige and spanked her again, the flesh of her ass jiggling under the impact. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her colored cheeks and splashing onto the sink.

He spanked her again …

And again …

And again …

Asuka’s body shook after every blow, and she was left yelping and whimpering and struggling uselessly. After the first dozen or so, however, her energy seemed to peak and began diminishing; her whimpers grew quieter, slowly melting into long muffled moans that could be as much from pleasure as from pain, her struggles became weaker.

Shinji's hand began to sting acutely, quickly taking on a red hue, but he carried on determinedly. The sounds of slapping flesh echoed off the walls and the ceiling, now drowning her fading resistance.

By the second dozen Asuka’s ass had been painted an angry crimson, a sharp contrast to the pale color of her untouched skin, and she was reduced to a sobbing, trembling, utterly humiliated mess. She was completely slumped over the sink now, breathing heavily, her strength having deserted her. Her face was sweaty and very flustered, eyes clouded in the same sort of haze she often displayed after sex; her expression was slack, much more open than just mere minutes before but not completely devoid of anger.

Somehow, in the course of all this, Shinji's blows had begun to trek further down, from her ass to the point where the pert cheeks met her pussy. He had been so focused only on delivering punishment to the redhead that he had completely missed this, until this very moment when he noticed his stinging hand felt strangely humid and slick.

Shinji looked to his fingers, rubbing them and noticing they were lightly coated in fluid. Maybe sweat from her exertions, but he saw it was thicker and oilier and smelled like—

He lifted his eyes towards Asuka.

There was a trickle of similar-looking juice running down the inside of her thighs. It seemed to be coming from somewhere between her legs, somewhere hidden among the small folds of her labia.

And it was then that a stunned Shinji realized Asuka’s pussy had started to leak from the spanking. She was getting aroused, probably in spite of herself, because of what he was doing to her, from being humiliated in front of people whom she considered beneath her, for whom she felt only contempt. Her body was betraying her.

“I think the little slut liked it,” Toji said, noticing the other boy's fluid coated fingers. The front of his pants revealed he was as hard as Shinji. “I don't think she should get off so easy. What d’you say?"

Kensuke was nodding his encouragement, his camera busy recording Asuka's colored, well-spanked ass and dripping pussy.

His friends expected more of him, Shinji knew. The desire not to let them down coupled with his anger towards the half-naked Asuka and all the other things he felt about her, left him no reason why he shouldn't go on pushing her to the very edge. He couldn't even remember how many times she had insulted or hit him in public, right in front of their classmates. He couldn't just stop now that the shoe was on the other foot.

And the spanking had felt so good ... that feeling of being in control of someone who never gave anything up and who only cared about herself. And it was clear from her leaking juices that Asuka hadn't completely hated it.

“Okay,” Shinji said finally, though not sounding as confident as he wanted.

"You heard him, Red.” Toji straightened the redhead up, still holding onto her arm behind her back despite her mostly having ceased struggling. “Quit being so lazy.”

Asuka was sufficiently quiet now that his hand was no longer clasped over her mouth and instead seized a shoulder to help steer her. But once she caught up to how he was handling her, she turned her head to him and wiggled against his grip, stiffening her legs to keep from being moved. "Wait ... wait! I have to talk to Shinji!"

"He already knows what you’re gonna say," Toji retorted. "We all do. It's all you ever say. You’re going to tell him he's a pervert and you hate him. That you hate everyone."

He made Asuka wail as he applied more force to twist her arm until her clenched fist was neatly wedged between her shoulder blades and her back was tightly arched, her ass sticking out almost as much as when she had been bent over the sink, her chest thrusting forward. Her visibly hard nipples seemed to want to burst free from her bra, pointing straight out, stretching the front of her shirt a bit.

"No, I--AH!" Another tug of her arm made her squeal.

"Save it, Red. Now we all know how he felt about you. Even you know. And you know he's right."

"I thought it was fine!"

Claiming ignorance was a weak defense at best, but it seemed to be Asuka's last card. Shinji knew she was lying ... she had to be. Someone as smart as she was, no matter how selfish she might also be, would never believe that how she acted towards him could be fine with anyone.

Toji seemed to be thinking along those same lines, and quickly gave voice to Shinji's thoughts.

"How could it be fine? Who d’you think likes being treated like that? No caring, or love, or nothing. Even animals get all that." He shook her. "And ya aren't kidding anyone. Your pussy doesn't lie. You got all wet just having him spank you. Did you like it more because it was Shinji doing it or because he did it in front of us?"

Asuka tried to kick her feet, planting them flatly on the tiled floor to find the leverage to free herself. "I didn't like it like that!"

"Or did you like it because you think that if he treats you badly you’re justified in doing the same to him?"

"No, damnit! Stop, let me talk to--"

But before she could finish, Toji pulled her away from the sink, turning her around despite her resistance, and took her into one of the bathroom stalls. He dropped her unceremoniously on the toilet, her sore backside landing hard on the plastic cover, his right hand clamping against her shoulder to keep her down.

"Stay."

Shinji and Kensuke also crowded into the stall and gathered around Asuka like birds of prey. The sight of her sitting bare-assed on the toilet looking uncharacteristically confused and frightened made Shinji’s already throbbing erection push even harder against the front of his trousers.

Asuka started as soon as he entered the stall, looking up at him briefly then down at the prominent bulge on the front of his pants.

"Shinji ... " she hesitated, the thoughts of what he might do seemingly troubling her to the point where the right words became hard to find. "Please, listen to me. That's all I want. Then you can do ANYTHING you want to me. Just hear me out first."

Shinji noticed how her juices, which before had been slowly trailing down her leg, were now pooling at the seat, her pussy glistening, her tiny excited clit visible between her labia.

Toji was right; whatever the reason, Asuka must have really liked the spanking for her body to react like this.

Shinji pursed his lips into a thin line when the realization hit him that Asuka might actually like being put in her place, to be used and humiliated, and he wondered how many times she would have been in the same situation with countless other students.

Had she gone to a love hotel with them, carrying a satchel of clothes, lingerie and God knew what else, content with the thought of being used? Did she like being tied up and taken advantage of?

As he thought more and more about it, Shinji felt his blood boiling inside. "I don't know what else there is for you to say." He sighed. "But if it takes me screaming my feeling to you then ... then I don't think you can ever feel the same way."

He also felt his pants becoming increasingly tighter.

Toji and Kensuke were also visibly exited. Had he been by himself, Shinji knew he would have just been his usual self and let Asuka walk all over him, but with them here he was emboldened.

And with him there, giving his tacit consent, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

“First off,” Toji started, “let us see you masturbate. You know, in person this time.” He shared a quick laugh with Kensuke at the joke.

Asuka’s frown deepened, the corners of her mouth lifting to reveal clenched white teeth. Shinji didn't think the request was such a bad one, since they had already seen her masturbating on the video. And Asuka was such a physical girl, fit and possessing stunning beauty—she was likely very used to playing with herself if only to stroke her own ego.

She could have made a fuss, of course, but for whatever reason the redhead decided to bite the bullet. She still seemed furious at the act she was being forced to perform. As the three boys looked on, Asuka leaned slightly back on the toilet cover and spread her legs. She motioned a hand between her legs, where the exposed mound of her pussy was clearly visible underneath the fine dusting of her pubic hair.

But just when she was about to begin rubbing her twat, Toji squeezed her shoulder. Asuka looked up, more angry than before.

“I changed my mind. I bet you’re used to masturbating all day long, but we have the video so no need to see any more of that.” He stepped to the side, right next to her sitting form so that her face was mere inches away from the bulge in his shorts. “I want a blowjob.”

“WHAT?!” If looks could kill, Asuka’s would have been instantly guilty of murder. She tried to stand, only to be pushed back down onto the toilet by a firm shove from Toji’s hand.

Somehow, in a way Shinji didn't understand, the suggestion didn't cause the surge of disgust it might have under other circumstances.

“You didn't think we were going to go easy on you, right?” Toji said, grinning. “Look, you got yourself into this. You can either do what I say and blow me, or we’ll blow this whole thing.” He glanced over at Shinji. “And then you'll be really sorry.”

Whatever this meant, the effect on Asuka was profound. Her features wrinkled in apprehension. “You wouldn’t!”

“No? Give me one good reason.”

“I … I …”

Toji just held his grin without replying. Shinji knew Asuka would do anything to keep them from showing her masturbation video to the whole school.

Asuka turned her pleading eyes from Toji to Kensuke and, finally, to Shinji, and he thought she wanted him to intervene and save her from this humiliation. Guilt tightened his stomach—Asuka never asked, never begged, and yet her gaze now held a little of both. Maybe he should intervene. Put a stop to this before they did something they would all regret.

Yesterday, he would have done anything to save her, but now ...

Now he was far too angry with her, far too hurt; the fondness he felt for her that may have caused him to intercede in her behalf had been eaten away by her attitude, and that very same anger and hurt.

When he gave her the slightest shake of his head, Asuka seemed to deflate completely, her whole body sagging on the toilet seat, her expression reflecting the sort of internal conflict that was never seen on her, as if she could not reconcile what she was thinking and feeling with what was happening to her.

“You really think I deserve this, don’t you?" she asked him dejectedly. “You really think that I …”

Shinji’s silence answered that question for him.

Refusing to loose his chance, and seizing on Asuka’s uncharacteristic disadvantage, Toji thrust his bulge more urgently towards the redhead.

Giving Shinji a last pleading look, Asuka lowered her head in resignation and turned to Toji.

Her hesitant hand fumbled with the belt, button, and zipper on the front of his trousers, and eventually managed to free his large dark cock. She stared at for a good long while as Shinji watched her, seeming to struggle with the decision to debase herself so completely.

“I've never ... done this before,” she muttered.

“What?” Toji said incredulously. “Even Hikari's done it. You're saying you've been shacking up with Shinji but you haven't sucked his dick yet? What kind of girlfriend are you?”

“Not that kind, you jerk.”

Actually, Asuka wasn't any kind of girlfriend, Shinji thought bitterly. Even the word 'girlfriend' itself didn't seem to fit her. That sort of relationship entailed something deeper than mere sex. It meant having an emotional connection to someone as well as physical one. Asuka would never share something like that with him.

And she would never do this, either. She would rather be humiliated and red-faced and have to put up with the snide comments spoken behind her back every time she entered the school proper than do this. Shinji was sure of that.

“It's not like we are friends, Soryu. You don't have to like it,” Toji said, adding warningly, “Just don't bite or everyone will see you masturbating for sure. I promise. And I do mean everyone—forget about the school, you'll be the most famous girl on the web.”

Asuka fumed silently, her expression one of anger mixed with firm concentration. She wouldn't do it, Shinji repeated to himself.

Then, suddenly, Asuka made up her mind and took a deep breath. She mumbled something that to Shinji sounded like her ubiquitous mantra of “I hate...” but he couldn't make out exactly what it was that she hated. He could guess.

Asuka leaned in, her soft lips parting. She stuck out the pink tip of her tongue and flicked it very lightly across the engorged dark tip of Toji's cock. She gagged immediately in disgust and recoiled, looking like she was going to vomit.

“I can’t!”

Toji shook his head. “I guess we’ll have to talk then.”

The already browbeaten Asuka swallowed hard, hesitating. But knowing it was hopeless she leaned forward again, reaching out a hesitant hand to steady both herself and his long, swaying member.

Her lips quivering, closing her eyes, she wrapped her mouth around the sizable erection and let it slide inside the warm, moist opening about halfway, which seemed to be as far as she dared. She held him there for a moment then pulled away again, leaving his shaft covered in her saliva, a thin strand connecting her lips and tongue to the glistening head.

Utter disgust was etched on her face; the same expression a child made when force-fed some awful medicine. This time, however, she didn’t withdraw, but repeated the degrading process, over and over again.

And moving just like that, Asuka reluctantly began giving the first blowjob of her young life.

“Yeah, that’s good. Keep it up and you might just make it out of this.” Toji placed a hand on her head, knotting his fingers into her hair, as his cock glided effortlessly in and out of the wet and warm recesses of her mouth. “Suck it.”

Asuka did as she was told, sucking in her cheeks, opening her eyes slightly so she could see what she was doing but not looking up.

Toji groaned with pleasure from the added stimulation, and quickly increased the pace of his movements. Asuka wailed, unable to keep up with him, but most of her sounds were muffled and pathetic.

She braced her hands against Toji’s hips defensively as if to keep him from forcing her to go any deeper, which she didn’t seem to think like she could take. She was gagging badly, her slender neck constricting and locking up, preventing her from swallowing her own saliva. Gobs of drool leaked from the corners of her mouth as the massive dick slid in and out.

“You are a natural cocksucker,” Toji said to her between moans. “Or you lied. I bet you’ve done this before.”

Asuka make a strangled reply that sounded feebly like “No!”

Shinji would have liked to believe her more than anything. But he had his doubts.

For him it was an incredible sight: Asuka giving head, her golden-red mane bobbing up and down as the devoured a cock like the raging slut she was. Her reluctant struggles were all for show; she must have really been enjoying it.

After the first couple of minutes, which to Asuka must have felt like an eternity, she seemed to finally break through the mental barrier of being forced into such humiliation and finally settled into a nice rhythm without gagging so much. Her mouth rode up and down on Toji’s slick pole effortlessly, and she was moaning quietly. Moans that to Shinji sounded much too similar to the little noises she also made during sex.

And as if things weren’t bad enough for the besieged redhead, Kensuke, who had been standing by passively recording the action with his camera, stepped in, his own hard member now unsheathed. “Hey, Red, do me too.”

With her mouth already fully engaged and her head held in place by Toji’s hands, Asuka could only blindly reach out a hand, which Kensuke quickly took and pressed against his stiff cock to make sure she understood what he wanted. She did, and without any protest her delicate fingers closed around his manhood. Jerking off the bespectacled boy she continued to work on Toji, now servicing two cocks simultaneously.

Strands of her long hair were sticking to her face, tears and sweat and saliva marred the pretty German features. Eyes bristling, red cheeks swollen, she looked up a Shinji, watching him watch her intently.

Her degrading situation made Shinji imagine he was filming one of those Japanese porno movies Kensuke and Toji always seemed to have on hand, the type where the girl is made to do this very same thing, switching without caring or noticing, going back and fort from pumping one male while giving head to another. And the men simply using her at their convenience, setting the timing to their needs and wants, not caring for her, reducing her to an object for their pleasures.

That seemed to have become Asuka's fate. Just an object—

“Hey!” Kensuke exclaimed suddenly, finding that a handjob wasn't enough when his friend was getting the preferential treatment. “You have to share her mouth, too.”

Toji was about to say no when Kensuke grabbed Asuka’s hair, forcing her to release the dick from within her mouth with a loud “pop” and bringing her face towards his groin. He groaned encouragingly as he pressed the tip of his own dick against Asuka’s lips, urging the redhead to open her mouth, but she turned her head away.

“One is bad enough, you prick!” Asuka growled behind clenched teeth.

She was keen to resist swallowing yet another dick, stroking them both with her hands even as Kensuke insistently pushed his cock against her cheek. Finally, realizing that Asuka wouldn’t do it willingly, he took a hold of her nose, turning her to face him again, and pulling up to make her open her mouth.

The combination of having her nostrils closed, starving her for air, and her nose painfully pinched and pulled where the rest of her face couldn't follow was too much. Her jaw slackened as she cried out, lips parting involuntarily.

As soon as she had done this, Kensuke's hard meat disappeared into her mouth, sliding easily past lips and teeth, brushing the surface of her tongue with his sensitive underside. Asuka, now eating her second cock, could only respond in muffled, gagged grunts, and struggle to breathe.

Kensuke realized this belatedly and let go of her nose, grasping her shoulders instead. “Sorry.”

Toji protested at the sudden lack of attention, catching Asuka's retreating hand with his free one—his other hand still atop her head even though it was now bobbing in front of Kensuke. "Not so fast. You still got a job to do.”

Asuka hesitated, letting him move her hand into position, and absently started to pump his throbbing cock, slick with her own saliva and his dribbling pre-cum, just as she had been doing the other boy earlier.

“Yeah,” Kensuke moaned. “Yeah, man, you were right. She's so good!”

Despite her initial awkwardness, and clear disgust, Asuka's movements carried the same sense of determination they always did—like she hated what she was doing but couldn't help doing her best. More than from any previous experience she might have, Shinji realized this was because Asuka had a natural gift: she was a physical creature, graceful and yet powerful, well-coordinated, talented. It was what made her an incredible pilot. And there was her pride, the same haughty trait that had gotten here.

Perhaps she even thought that by being good in this situation she was actually in control. Perhaps it was simply an emotional defense to distance herself from the humiliation. Shinji didn't know; he couldn't understand at all how her mind worked.

Toji was not bothered by such deep psychological concerns—Asuka yelled painfully as he pulled her hair, signaling that it was time for her to resume servicing him. However, Kensuke did not release her, instead keeping her firmly in place, unwilling to give up her mouth. She continued working on him, his moans growing louder and quicker.

The jock pulled her hair again, more insistently this time. “Don’t be selfish. I was first.” 

Apparently the golden-red mane that made Asuka stand out so much seemed to have become the best way for them to control her. Seemingly thinking Kensuke was now satisfied, she tried to return to the darker and longer meat before her. The bespectacled boy swiftly pulled her back to his still-needy cock, and used his free hand to slide her head further up his shaft, closer to his groin.

Due to his smaller size, he was able to make Asuka take him almost all the way inside her mouth, her lips and nose brushing his pubic hair, riding up and down his pole, licking and sucking. A heavy sheen of perspiration covered her face and neck, both of which were a scarlet red; a little pool of her own juices had started to form on the toilet cover, right beneath her entrance.

Between strokes she would look up at Shinji expectantly, almost as if seeking his approval while daring him to come next. She would take them all on—she was that strong.

But Kensuke, being the most easily excitable of the group, soon announced, “Oh shit, I'm about to... to...”

Asuka did not need to hear what he was about to do. Panic was suddenly visible on her face and she pulled away from him instantly, though because of his grip she didn’t go very far.

“Wait—NO!” she cried desperately.

Knowing she could not evade what was coming she shut her eyes and lips as tightly as she could, and felt rather than saw the streams of thick cum he ejected over her face and hair. Her expression one of revulsion, she let her quivering hand slip from his depleted member. White clumps of cum were left hanging off her bangs, and running down her nose and cheeks as she hung her head, carefully reopening her eyes.

His balls now emptied, Kensuke moved back and contented himself with operating his camera, which he had kept pointed down at Asuka throughout. She had so far managed to avoid its unflinching digital eye, but as she sought Shinji’s gaze the bright blues irises finally caught the lens.

She stared miserably, her features covered in cum, as if hoping the viewer would feel sorry for her instead of glee at seeing the haughty Second Child like this. But, almost like she knew nobody could ever feel any such thing for her, her expression changed to one of resignation.

Shinji, for one, just couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy for her. He hated himself for that, but it was the truth. He was too hurt—too confused—too angry. He just couldn't.

Asuka had it coming, he reminded himself, and the fact that she seemed to have so easily surrendered confirmed his suspicion that she must really want this to happen. He looked down at this hand. He remembered she had gotten wet when he spanked her, her nipples had become hard, her face colored and flushed. She must have liked it, somehow. She must have.

Somehow that made everything seem less wrong.

Shinji wasn’t mad at his two friends for doing such filthy things to someone he had feelings for. Asuka treated them almost as badly as she treated him; they probably deserved some payback as much as he did.

The sight of Asuka like this merely fueled his fire. He wanted to strip her naked and parade her in front of the whole school as the very students who idolized her gasped in shock and whispered to themselves how they couldn't believe this was really Asuka. To tie her up and leave her locked up in a closet so she could think about how badly she’d made him feel, to make her learn that he had feelings too—and once she learned that he wanted to love her.

But she would not love him back, he was sure, and so instead he would punish her. Was that so wrong? How else was he supposed to feel about just wanting a little affection from her but knowing he would never get it because she was incapable of feeling anything?

Asuka seemed to have very little fight left in her as Toji pulled her back to him, once again by tugging hair. He smiled at the redhead, pushing his cock straight down her mouth, while Asuka showed no signs of resistance.

In fact, she wasn't doing anything now, only uttering soft gagging noises, not struggling or even forcing herself to swallow. It was like she had honestly stopped caring about what was done to her.

And once again she was looking up at Shinji with those incredible blue eyes, half-closed, and full of emotions—however unwanted they might be.

Toji kept up the pace, guiding her head as he continued to make her go down on him. He was no longer taunting her, however, and it seemed to Shinji like her lack of resistance had taken some of the fun for him. The way he was holding her head as it bobbed awkwardly in front of him was almost tender.

“I’m coming!”

The declaration had a sudden energizing effect on the humiliated redhead.

Her blue eyes opening wide, Asuka tried desperately to push off as she had done with Kensuke, apparently preferring to also take this load on her face rather than tasting it in her mouth. Toji held her down firmly, his fingers locked in her hair like claws. She could struggle uselessly all she wanted, but she wasn't going anywhere.

“Nnnhg!”

Toji thrust his hips against Asuka's face even as he pulled her forward, groaning with the effort, and began to ejaculate.

Shinji could picture the jets of sticky semen pouring down her throat directly into her stomach, making her choke and struggle. Sweat and tears ran down her bulging, crimson-stained cheeks. Her expression was that of someone who was about to return their lunch, wrinkled with worry and fear. 

Asuka closed her eyes, trying to keep hold of herself through sheer willpower. After a short moment she seemed to finally accept her gooey meal as her body relaxed slightly, her chest heaving as she took in air through her flaring nostrils. 

By the time Toji finished coming, Asuka was sitting perfectly still, not resisting but not shedding tears anymore either. He released his grip on her head and pulled slowly out, his large cock dripping messily.

“That's a good girl,” the jock teased as he let go. “Not so bad, uh?”

“You fu--” Asuka chocked on the insult, something about her panting for air while trying to scream triggering her gag reflex. She cupped her hands urgently in front of her face, looking ready to retch, and spat a thick, gummy wad of mixed cum and saliva.

Quite a disgusting mouthful.

Toji patted her head mockingly, tousling her already disheveled mane. She shook him off immediately, the blue orbs of her eyes filled what could only be called hatred as she looked up at him. 

Both stooges now satisfied, Toji and Kensuke fixed up the front of their pants, leaving Asuka to wipe her hands on her shirt and rub off the rest of their sticky semen from her face.

“You wanna take care of her for us, Shinji?” Toji said and flicked a thumb at Asuka’s humiliated, cum-covered form.

“Yeah.” Shinji nodded, a hint of uncertainty crossing his voice. This was between Asuka and him, but he also didn’t want an audience while he was fucking her brains into mush. But going it alone meant he'd have no backup, no one to tell him that what he was doing was not completely despicable. Suddenly, he wasn't sure; he wanted them to stay but also wanted them to leave.

“But I wanted to get the whole thing on disk!” Kensuke said in disappointment, wiggling his camera.

“Nah, come on. This is between the bitch and Shinji here.” Toji gave him a confident slap on the back, hard. “Give her hell, will ya.”

Mustering his courage, Shinji glanced again at Asuka. The sight practically make up his mind for him—Asuka sitting there, used up and half-naked, her ass spanked, her pussy leaking, her face glistening from the facial she'd just received.

Despite her anger, she looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. She was scared. She didn’t know what to do, what would be done to her next.

Shinji nodded again, more securely this time, turning back to his friends. “Okay.”

Toji and Kensuke did not argue further, exchanging a look as they squeezed out of the crowded stall that he didn’t quite catch. With the two of them gone, presumably to wait outside the bathroom entrance, Shinji was now alone with Asuka. He locked the door behind him out of habit and turned to the girl on the toilet.

Asuka cowered slightly, bringing her shapely legs together to hide her bare pussy. Her eyes, so hateful towards Toji a moment ago, were now pleading.

“Shi-Shinji … please, I didn’t mean any of that stuff,” she whimpered hoarsely. There were still bits of cum clinging to her face and hair, and she had managed to smear the rest of it all over instead of outright cleaning it. “I just wanted to make Misato angry. Please, you have to believe that. I … I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

But Shinji was not listening; the fact that she had never before pleaded for anything didn’t even register. He was angry and would get what he wanted. He grasped her arm harshly and twisted her around so that she was now bent over the toilet, much as she had been bent over the sink, bracing herself against the sides.

“A-Aren't you going to say something?” Asuka stammered in a shaky tone she had never used before.

He hadn't planed on it—what could he possibly say that would make her understand? It was so hard to talk to her at the best of times that even if he somehow managed to turn his feelings into words they would be wasted on her.

“Look!” She lifted up her reddened ass high and pointed it towards Shinji like a bitch in heat presenting herself to a mate, knees slightly bent and feet planted flatly on the ground so her legs were spread wide and the lips of her cunt parted. "Look at my ass. Do you see how red it is? You did that—you showed me. You punished me. I'm sorry.”

It really was so very red and angry. Shinji couldn’t resist. He slapped her ass again, making her jump as he sent a new stinging sensation crashing through her body. She whimpered, unable to fight the flaring of pain and all the pent-up things she was feeling.

Despite having only recently lost his virginity, Shinji wasn't so naive when it came to some of the things that could be done to a woman, especially to a horny slut like Asuka, courtesy of Toji and Kensuke's perverted materials.

Shinji placed his hands on her buttocks, squeezing the crimson globes, slowly kneeing them like doe, moving them apart and causing her puckered asshole to gape a little. He deposited a glob of saliva on the little opening for lubrication, and pressed his thumb against it, feeling Asuka tense at the unwelcome touch.

“After all that you are just gonna ... ”

He slipped an exploring hand between her legs, cupping the mound of her heated pussy, grinding the heel of his palm against her slit, fiddling her dangling lips with his fingers, and brushing the sparse dusting of pubic hair above her entrance.

When he nipped the little pearl of her clit, she whimpered sharply. Shinji couldn’t help but notice Asuka was already pretty wet.

“Shinji … p-please… I didn't know.”

If anything, Asuka’s begging only egged him on; it felt so good to have the great Second Child so completely under his control. He could hold back no longer. His hard cock came spilling out, standing at attention ready to do its duty. He lined up behind Asuka, brushing his engorged head teasingly on the pink entrance to her womanhood.

Then, finally, Shinji began to talk—the words just came forth and he couldn't hold back, a scalding and raw flow of his wounded consciousness without any of the carefully placed filters normally meant to prevent Asuka from getting angry at him. “You always have to have it your way, so this time ... this time I'm going to fuck you how I want to.” He swallowed dryly. “Even if you don’t like it.”

“What?” Asuka looked at him over her shoulder.

“I never thought it would be like this, Asuka. I never ... thought I would ever feel anything like this for you—because of you. But you really want me to, don't you? You don’t want me to care for you, you just want me to fuck you.”

“N-no!”

“Don’t lie to me, Asuka!”

Shinji slapped her sore ass again, his cock just out of the reach of her well-soaked pussy, just barely sensing her presence yet it felt like fire. It was almost like torture—he was close and distant at the same time. The muscles of her pussy tensed expectantly, lips trembling and parting, tiny strands of lubricant leaking from the small folds. However she tried to deny it, she wanted this.

“Please ... Shinji …” she whispered, her voice barely audible, seeming to come from some ghostly part of her mind beneath the proud consciousness. “I didn't know how you felt.”

Another lie, another slap—much harder this time, making her wet pussy spray a mist of her juices on impact. Her red cheeks would soon begin to bruise.

“You don't want me to care!” Shinji yelled. “You just want me to fuck you! Over and over—that's all you ever wanted from me, isn't it?”

“I ... I'm so—”

“Answer me!” He reared his hand for another blow, not knowing why he felt like he needed her to admit it.

“YES!” Asuka screamed, sounding desperate to regain his affection and avoid more punishment to her tender backside. “I want it—I just want to be fucked! Please stick your hard prick in my tight little pussy—please, I want you to fuck me more than anything. Fuck me. Fuck me!”

Shinji found belatedly that he needed the added encouragement. Hearing her actually beg for it meant she was giving him consent. He thought it did—he wasn't really doing it against her will.

He wasn't really about to...

“FUCK ME!”

Teeth clenched, hands planted firmly on her trembling ass, Shinji forced his hard cock deep into Asuka’s hot and sticky honey pot with a single powerful thrust.

“AHHH!” Asuka screamed as he hit bottom somewhere inside her, spreading her open. “It’s … it’s … so … DEEP!”

Shinji grunted loudly with the effort as her pink pussy lips gave way and the fleshy walls of her tunnel, though already lubricated, closed tightly around his stiff, blood-filled member, sending a bolt of pleasure arching through his whole body.

Despite Asuka not being a virgin anymore, he knew it had to hurt as his cock forcefully penetrated her most intimate and sensitive space. She cried out repeatedly as her tunnel, now fully stuffed with his meat, rippled and clenched involuntarily to expel the intrusion, breathing raggedly.

He lingered inside of her, letting her feel every inch of his throbbing manhood as if needing to prove that this was indeed happening and that she had no control over what was being done to her. Maybe he should have borrowed Kensuke’s camera after all. The proud Asuka—the girl who treated everyone around her like garbage—bent over a school toiled, being teased and fucked was something that had to be seen to be believed.

And here in this filthy public bathroom, Shinji of all people was fucking her. His mind, flooded with pleasure, relished the thought.

Shinji began pulling his cock out slowly, hearing Asuka let out a long whimper of partial relief, only to dash her hopes and plunge right back into her, his hips slapping into her backside with the familiar smacking sound of flesh against flesh. She wailed. He followed this with a series of gentler, shallower thrusts before going back deep, making his cock disappear almost entirely between the folds of her pussy and retreating seconds later coated heavily in her glistening juices.

This process was repeated over and over again, picking up momentum with every thrust into her hot pussy. She moaned weakly at first, but the volume soon increased to desperate animal-like grunts as more and more of her was spread open.

Her tears, which had abated, began to flow anew down her already streaked and colored cheeks, seeping into her mouth and cascading onto the toilet cover bellow.

Shinji grunted loudly, pounding her pussy hard, not sure why he felt the need to increase her humiliation. He leaned down over her, pressing his hands down on her shoulders, holding her in place, and adding his weight to her straining frame.

“Ah-AHH!” Asuka cried. “Shi—I never! I swear!”

He thrust harder, sliding his cock all the way inside her so that his pubes ticked the mound of her pussy, drowning out the rest of whatever reply she could still make in a string of moans and whimpering cries.

The Second Child was being fucked against her will—it didn't seem real.

And yet for someone in this kind of situation, Asuka sure was putting out a large amount of juice.

Her pussy was soaked, her musky essence dripping and running down the insides of her thighs and along the underside of his cock, splashing down on the toilet cover.

Shinji didn’t think too much of it—previous experience had taught him she was quite the squirter. And it was good that she was, because despite the lubrication her young pussy was so tight it would have been nearly impossible, and certainly very painful for her, to fuck like this otherwise.

Normally Shinji would take it slowly, lengthening the pleasure for both of them—actually, normally Asuka would be on top and dictating the pace of the lovemaking—but now his angry mind was more interested in fucking her as hard and as fast as possible.

They had never done it like this. In fact, that first time, when they had given their sexuality to one another, was the only one Shinji could remember that could actually be called love-making. The moment, the touch, the words they had spoken all carried a deeper meaning. A meaning Shinji thought they both understood and which broke through their own physical barriers. But Asuka had not been thinking that. She had not been concerned with the meaning—she just had an itch in her pussy she wanted him to scratch.

He wrapped his hands around her narrow waist, driving her backwards to meet his grinding hips with thrusts of her own, and picked up the pace, forcing her helpless pussy with unforgiving energy.

Fuck her harder, he thought furiously. Make her beg. Make her sorry.

Sorry—

Why should Asuka be sorry for who she was?

The question came unbidden, unwanted. In his anger and lust he failed to understand it. All he knew was that Asuka had hurt him, that she had never meant to love him like he hoped. She didn't want the caring or the warmth or any of the other things he wanted to give her. She wanted to hurt him. But that was who she was, wasn't it? Haughty. Proud.

And lonely.

Too well Shinji knew what that felt like. Other emotions—emotions different from all he'd been feeling that day—stirred underneath the surface, struggling to come out, to make him realize what he was doing.

But Asuka felt so good, her hot dripping pussy enfolding him, every contour of her fleshy tunnel pressed against his length, stimulating, grasping, holding on tight even as he tried to move in and out while he fucked her—as if she were trying to prevent him from leaving her abandoned and empty after each stroke.

He couldn't stop now. Things had gone too far to simply stop.

Asuka shut her eyes, her hands clenching around the porcelain sides of the toilet with white-knuckled strength as Shinji made her crawl closer and closer to an inevitable earth-shaking orgasm. Her head sank between her shoulders in surrender, her knees shaking beneath her, the cheeks of her ass shimmering with perspiration under the lights.

“Oh! Ohhh! Shin-Shinji…” Asuka whimpered.

The tears of pleasure, pain, and humiliation ran much more thickly down her flushed cheeks now, her lips parted widely as she gasped for air, both mouth and pussy agape.

Strangely for Shinji, every word and whimper he forced from the Second Child seemed to drain away a little of his anger. His breathing became ragged as his cock pushed in and out of Asuka like a thundering jackhammer. His hands gripped her waist tighter, steadying her trembling rump.

He was so close now. A million emotions flooded his head, and now, floating to the top like a small ship stranded in a terrible storm, was the single fact that what he was doing—what he had let Toji and Kensuke do to her—was wrong.

“Shinji, I’m gonna—MEIN GOTT!” A loud, guttural scream of mindless pleasure signaled Asuka’s exploding climax. Her every muscle was suddenly stiff, as if an electric current were passing through her.

She screamed repeatedly as each following wave crashed upon her, the throes of her orgasm shaking her and taking the last of her strength. She rose onto the balls of her feet, her back arched and stiff, but Shinji's hold on her waist kept her from escaping him. She clutched the sides of the toiled desperately, doing what she could to keep her sanity intact in the face of the overwhelming sensation.

“SHINJI!”

The ribbed walls of her red-hot pussy tightened with the effort, convulsing and heaving repeatedly, providing Shinji’s cock with a stronger hold as he continued slid in and out purely instinctively. The added pressure did the trick and pushed him over the edge as well.

Shinji groaned loudly from the strain, thrusting deep into her with all his remaining strength, splitting her open for his seed. His body tensed and he too came in a blinding mist of pleasure, filling Asuka up with his warm cum, lots and lots of cum.

He hoped fleetingly Asuka had been telling the truth about using birth control.

For a few moments the two sweaty teens remained connected to each other through their genitals, gasping and panting loudly in the glowing aftermath of their respective orgasms.

His lust, his mind, and his body exhausted, Shinji finally let go of her waist and pulled out, leaving a strand of his semen connecting his shrinking penis to Asuka’s swollen pussy, and leaning heavily against the stall wall.

No longer able to support her weight, Asuka's knees buckled, dropping her onto the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, an arm draped across the cover for support, Shinji’s milky ejaculate seeping out of her aching pussy in a rather thick, gooey stream along with her own juice, gather beneath her in a pool. Her bare ass wore a stunning red hue, angry and incredibly stark; her face flushed and tear-streaked, clothes and hair sticking to her like a wet blanket.

And, without his anger and desire acting as a shield against reason, Shinji was suddenly hit by a tidal wave of self-disgust. Guilt pressed down on him like a heavy weight, and the awful realization ...

Shinji stared at her as she tried to regain her composure, wiping tears on the sleeves of her t-shirt and looking up at him with a strange pleading dullness in her eyes, asking a dozen questions at once. Asking how he could have done this—asking why. But Shinji had no answers for her.

There was only one thing he knew for certain.

He had just raped Asuka. He had stood by while she was abused. More than that, he had just destroyed whatever chance he had of ever being loved by her. It was over between them. She hated him now. She would never want to see him again. She would never touch him or talk to him again. He might as well be dead to her.

Nothing Asuka had said equaled what he had done. He was worse than her. Asuka didn't deserve this—didn't deserve punishment because there was nothing to punish. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to accept him—he couldn't make her. Asuka was just herself. It was his failure to understand her. It was his fault. All his fault.

Hurriedly fixing the front of his uniform and feeling sick with himself, Shinji reached for the door.

Toji and Kensuke would be waiting for him, and they'd want details. They'd want to know what happened. Shinji didn't think he'd manage to say anything—he could see himself rushing past them and running away. All he wanted to do was find somewhere to hide from his own shame. Hide from the prying eyes of his friends. Hide from Misato's disappointed groans. Hide from Asuka's hateful insults.

“S-Shinji … wait,” Asuka called hoarsely after him. “Did-did you really mean what you said?”

The lump in his throat almost made him gag.

“Asuka, I—I ...”

There wasn't any point in apologizing. He just wanted to throw up. Asuka would rage at him and have him arrested, but he wasn't really afraid of those things—he deserved worse.

“Did you really mean it?” she insisted, her voice rising to where he didn’t know if she was angry or sorry or both. She wriggled back into her shorts and panties and rose unsteadily to her feet, turning to him. “I need to know.”

Shinji didn't know how he could even find words with which to explain himself. His mind was clouded by guilt, hopelessly leaking it into his voice. “W-well, ah, I didn’t mean it to come out like that—I was angry—but … that’s how I feel ... that's the truth.”

She looked at him resolutely, her face set. He couldn't do the same. His gaze remained on the floor between them. But he could feel her looking. Those brilliant blue eyes seemed to be focused directly on his soul. He had never felt emptier.

“I was just trying to make Misato angry. Honestly,” she said, and Shinji looked to his lower left, still unable to meet her gaze but wishing he could. Because he would know if she hated him with just a look, and he didn't have the courage. “I didn’t—you don’t really think I’ve fuck anyone else, do you? If I couldn’t do it with you I wouldn’t really do it with anyone else.”

Even if Shinji had wanted to reply, he couldn't have. He suddenly felt his voice completely taken away by the pang of honesty in Asuka's.

Asuka seemed to understand his silence and let out a heavy sigh after a moment. Then, she walked out of the toilet stall back over to the sink—the site of her earlier spanking and humiliation—and looked at the mirror, grimacing with disgust at her reflection.

She opened the faucets and let the water run a bit and began splashing water on her face and hair to clean herself up.

“Shinji, listen.” She looked up and on her face was now an honest, open little smile. Just the type that made Shinji go crazy and swell in all the right places whenever he saw it or thought about it. “The reason I like doing it so much is not because I’m some kind of sex-crazed nymphomaniac. It’s because I’m doing it with you.”

Despite the water running down her face, there was something in the quiet dignity with which Asuka delivered this that made Shinji finally lift his gaze and stare at her incredulously.

“But I…I thought…I mean, why else would you—you are always so horrible to me.”

“And you let me!” Asuka let out a growl, turning and splashing small drops of water in the air. “Why didn’t you ever tell me to stop if it bothered you so much instead of bottling it up? How was I supposed to know? You should have said something earlier!”

“I…”

“See? This is what I mean! Why can’t you be more assertive? If you like something just come out and say it! Don’t you like being in control? Like just now? Even a little?”

Shinji was too confused to think. He struggled to find something to say, but to his surprised found himself simply being honest without worrying she might snap at him. “I—yeah, I think. But I just want you to enjoy it when we have sex,” he said apologetically. “I … don’t want you to think I’m selfish.”

“Doing it with you means I’m already enjoying it. I want you to enjoy it too, you know. It doesn’t always have to be my way—if you wanted I’d … I’d be your slave if you asked me too. And—” she sniffed loudly and Shinji could tell she was suddenly having trouble holding back fresh tears “—and I want you to know that I care about you too. And that I want to be with you too.”

This confession almost made the red hue return to Shinji’s face, along with a more profound feeling of guilt at what he had done.

“And that …” Asuka’s voice broke down until she sounded like chastised little girl, “I want to be yours because I’ll know then that you truly care and it won’t be just words. I want you to touch me, and hold me, and if you want to fuck me, and use me—maybe even abuse me — I’m ok with it, so long as you love me.”

Shinji was speechless—struck dumb by the emotion she was showing. The guilt did not diminish, but it was no longer the only thing he felt. Her voice and the words it carried had a soothing effect that mere seconds before he would not have thought possible. And they sparked something warm inside of him, a fluttering sensation. Asuka was speaking from the heart, he realized, and his own responded in kind.

The redhead hesitated, swallowing awkwardly as if struggling to get her next words out. “Just … just love me.”

The silenced remained for a long moment, despite Shinji knowing that she was expecting him to reply. And that only enhanced his feeling of guilt until it once again felt like a living, squirming thing inside of him.

“But … I raped you,” he finally managed. “And Toji and Kensuke …”

He trailed off, the reality of their actions too horrible for him to describe. Asuka was silent now as well, thoughtful.

“Yeah, I guess technically you did.” She gave him a soft grin, brushing away her tears with the balls of her hands and sniffing a bit before regaining her composure. “I … I know you wouldn’t have done anything like this if I hadn’t hurt you so badly. I know I shouldn't have said what I said. Or done what I did. I know in a way it's my fault too. So think of this as payback for all the shit I’ve put you through. And, um, I’ll have Hikari deal with the Stooges, but I’m not going to accuse you of anything, okay?”

Shinji didn't understand. What they had done—what he had done—was not something that deserved forgiveness. Yet there she was, basically offering just that. “A-Asuka …” he stuttered. “Aren't you ... aren't you mad?”

“Of course I'm mad!” She snapped. “I hate what happened. But I hate even more that the only reason it happened was because of something I did. That you would be so angry with me that you thought I deserved it.”

Shinji couldn't tell if she was just putting up a front to hide how she really felt. Even when she was trying to be honest, Asuka remained a complete puzzle; she was always so hard to read and he was really bad at it, which made it even harder.

He wanted to believe her, but the guilt was simply overwhelming.

“No, Asuka, you ... you ... ” He shook his head. “You should—”

“I should what?” she asked sharply. “I should be beating the crap out of you? I should call the cops? I should swear revenge on those two bums you call friends? I should hate you?”

The answer was obvious to him, and he spoke it instantly.

“Well, y-yeah.”

“I don't want to,” Asuka said. “Don't worry, I'm not traumatized or in shock or anything. It wasn't all your fault. And you can't tell me I didn't have it coming. And some good did come out of it, right? You did tell me how you felt.”

Shinji tried hard not to show his remorse. “But, doesn't it bother you?” he said feebly, feeling very small.

Asuka had to think about that. It took her another moment and finally she came up with something that seemed to satisfy her as much as was meant to do the same for him. “It didn't mean anything. And it does bother me but ... that's different. I don't know how to explain it. I don't know. Please, just let me figure it out.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and though he'd come give her apologies on a daily basis for the most mundane of reasons this one carried a heart-felt sincerity that even Asuka's sour distaste for his manner could not simply brush off.

“You don't have to be sorry, Shinji,” Asuka replied firmly. “I don't blame you. I'm the one who hurt you—I’m the one who should be sorry. You understand that?”

Having moved closer to her without really noticing he saw the spark of sincerity in her bright blue eyes. Whether he understood was not the issue, he felt compelled to agree with Asuka now, right or wrong, because she was asking him to.

“Do you understand?” she repeated more assertively.

Slowly, unable to think of anything else to say or do, Shinji nodded.

Then as if to prove her sincerity to him, Asuka wiped her hands on her shorts and took one of his. He flinched at her touch but didn’t pull away, and as she squeezed it softly Shinji looked back at her captivated equally by both her exotic beauty and the depths of her heart—a heart which until just now he had wrongly assumed was very hard and very shallow.

“And I really am sorry,” Asuka said. “For how I treated you. For everything. Right now I don’t care about anything except knowing you forgive me.”

“I ... I don't know.”

“It can't be that hard, can it? Just say it—it'll make me feel better.”

Shinji still felt she had it all backwards—that he should be the one apologizing to her—but if hearing him say it was important to her then he would regardless of his own doubts. As guilt-ridden as he would remain, it would make things easier for her. That mattered more than anything.

“I-I do,” he stuttered uncomfortably. “I forgive you.”

Asuka’s grip tightened. And though she was disheveled and exhausted, and her hair stuck to her face from the water that had rinsed the sweat and cum and saliva, her eyes shone a bright blue. Shinji thought she looked rather cute like that. Something had been settled between them; feelings shared, words spoken. She was right, he agreed—some good had indeed come out it.

But that didn't excuse him for a second, he was much too aware of that. He just hoped he'd be able to live with his actions. Thankfully he would have a chance to find out together with Asuka.

For that, at least, he was glad.

“And just for the record,” she said jokingly, an electric flash in the blue of her eyes, “I’d kiss you right now but … well, I really should brush my teeth first.”

 

“Oh, wait here. I think I forgot something.” Asuka let go of Shinji, turned quickly on the spot, and ran back up the stairs to Classroom 2-A, where Toji and Kensuke were stuck grudgingly doing clean-up duty for the rest of the day.

This was her doing, obviously. After cleaning up in the showers she’d gone right to Hikari since she knew the prim and proper Class Rep. was always more than willing to accept 'volunteers' to make sure the classroom looked its absolute best. The chairs had been put up on the desks, the erasers were cleaned, and the two stooges were standing around, mops in hands, chatting like two old ladies. They frowned at her as she approached them.

Asuka stopped before he two and looked first at Kensuke, her fiery gaze making the stooge cower and try to hide himself behind the larger stooge, while Toji crossed his hands over his chest, the mop nestled between the crook of his elbow and his chest.

“No need to thank—”

“You stupid prick!” Asuka slapped Toji across the face as hard as she could.

The sound echoed across the room almost as loud as Shinji's slaps on her own sore backside had earlier in the bathroom.

“Hey!” Toji rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. “This was your idea!”

“My idea? MY IDEA!“ She stomped on his foot. “It wasn’t my idea for you to stick your filthy cock in my mouth! Disgusting! Do you have any idea what come tastes like? Just thinking about it makes me want to puke! You were just supposed to pretend you were going to have your way with me, not actually do it!”

Toji shrugged, smirking. “I'da lost all self-respect if I hadn't tried. And, well, you know Shinji. I thought maybe a little encouragement—it worked didn't it?”

“I didn’t ask Hikari to get you into this for your thinking ability! A little peer-pressure was enough—you didn't have to ...” she trailed off, frowning and looking down for a second, the memory of her degradation still too fresh in her mind. “I wanted Shinji to be my first.”

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other, before turning back to the redhead.

“Well…” Kensuke said as he scratched the back of his head with a confused look. “Then either I heard it wrong or something … ‘cuz I was pretty sure Shinji was your first…”

Toji thought about it for a bit before he snapped his fingers. “Maybe she actually fucked some other guy back in Germany.”

Asuka turned to look at him, face red but not of embarrassment: she wanted to bitch slap the shit out of him. She wanted to hurt him—hurt them both for what they'd done, but him specially. Having her suck their dicks had been his idea, even if she had suggested that they urge Shinji to make her suck his. This was supposed to be between her and Shinji. She was supposed to feel naughty, not ... used.

“No, you retarded fucks!” she bellowed. “I mean I wanted him to be the fist one I su—” She stopped short, before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Why the hell am I even telling you this?!”

Before any of the two boys could respond, Asuka rounded on the glasses wearing one. “And you sure as hell were just supposed to stand around, weren't you?” she yelled even more angrily. “Give me the disk.”

“What?!” The two of them groaned in unison.

“Are you stupid?” Asuka held out her palm in front of him. “Give me the disk.”

Subconsciously, Kensuke put a hand over his shirt pocket to protect the priceless recording of her humiliation. “But you said we could keep the disk if we helped you.”

“I changed my mind.”

The truth was she hadn’t. Right from the beginning Asuka had not intended to let them keep the embarrassing video; it was simply supposed to be bait for the Stooges as there was no way they could have resisted such a lure. She had been looking for an excuse to take it back.

She had made the video for Kaji one night when she had been left alone, having just moved into Misato’s apartment. Growing concerned that her potential paramour would find himself lonely without her, she had meant to give him a reminder of her feelings for him, and of how extraordinary she was compared to the average looking girls that populated this new county.

Not that anyone would give up Asuka Langley Soryu for some local pussy.

Asuka couldn’t remember why she hadn’t sent it to him—maybe a sudden spark of common sense, or just plain embarrassment. Whatever it was, she had decided to keep it in the end. She had thought about doing one for Shinji too, but there was no need, was there? She was already fucking him.

And now that same disk also contained her spanking, and blowjobs to the Stooges, and her face covered in cum—there was no way in hell she'd part with it until she'd made sure it was destroyed and not even NERV's IT people could put it back together.

“What if we refuse to give it back?” challenged Toji. “Are you gonna tell Shinji you manipulated him?”

So predictable, thought Asuka, who had already fully anticipated this strategy. These guys were always thinking with their cocks instead of their brains. Typical men.

“No. But I’ll tell Hikari and then you—” she turned to Toji “—wont get any sex for a month, and you—” she turned back to Kensuke. “—I’ll tell Hikari to make this big idiot cram that camera so far up your ass you’ll be able to hit the record button with your tonsils.”

Kensuke quickly put the disk on her outstretched hand. “Works for me.”

“Me too,” added Toji.

Asuka snickered. It could be worse than what she'd threatened, obviously. The fewer people knew about this the better because if any of the teachers caught wind of it the two of them, and maybe even Shinji, would end up in jail.

She had even refrained from telling the whole story to Hikari, though more out of respect for her than anything else. Doing so had taken everything she had. Since she was the one who asked for the other girl’s help she felt a sense of responsibility for getting her involved. And she was certain that Toji had told her a less than complete version of what had actually happened because if Hikari ever learned the full truth it would likely spell the end of their relationship.

Asuka could think of no better payback. 

She had meant to say something in the locker room immediately afterwards as the two of them stripped out of their sweaty gym uniforms and showered together, when Hikari noticed Asuka's deeply colored buttocks and the thorough way she washed her flustered pussy. But the firestorm of whispered gossip behind their backs meant no accusations could be given lest someone should overhear.

Her friend was not used to Asuka sharing, and so she had respectfully resigned herself to perhaps never hearing the full story. She wanted to tell as much as she had wanted Shinji to take her earlier by his own initiative, but the more she thought about it she came to realize that hearing the truth would likely hurt Hikari more badly than their breakup would hurt Toji.

That was why Asuka kept the secret. Only because she was thinking of Hikari—because as much she would like nothing more than to take her revenge on Toji on the worse way possible, her friend was more important. It was almost a king of helplessness. She couldn’t stand it.

“You guys might not have pussies,” Asuka said, eagerly lashing out in exchange for keeping the secret, “but you sure as hell don’t need them.”

Toji smirked confidently.

“You know, before today I always suspected you might have actual brass balls under that cute skirt, with the way you act and everything,” he said. “Guess we know better now, right Kensuke?”

Asuka smirked back.

And then slapped him again as hard as she could.

“OOW!”

Kensuke giggled stupidly beside them. Asuka slapped him too. Her hand was stinging painfully but it felt so good to get some payback.

She shoved the disk in her book bag, pass the ball of cottony material she had stuffed in there earlier before stepping into the showers to wash the sweat and other fluids from her body and face, turned sharply towards the door, and stormed off.

“Listen, Red,” Toji called as she was about to leave. “Don't get the wrong idea. We didn't do this for you, or because Hikari asked. We did it because Shinji likes you for some reason, and we think it'd do him some good to be able stand up to you every once in a while. That boy has way too many issues to have to deal with your crap all the time. Personally, we think he deserves better, someone nicer, but he wants you so that's just how it is.”

Asuka thought about that for a moment and realized he was right. Shinji did deserve someone nicer. But he was hers now, deservingly or not.

“Your asses belong to me,” she said clearly, deliberately so there was no chance of being misunderstood. “If you tell anyone what happened, I'll have you thrown in jail. Or I'll just plain kill you. I don't think Section 2 would have any qualms about that.”

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other before shrugging. Asuka let her threat hang on the air, before turning around and walking out, never catching Kesuke’s last words.

“What's the use? Without the disk nobody would believe it anyway.”

Shinji was still waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking around guiltily, clutching the strap of his book bag across his chest. It struck Asuka how no one would have ever guessed this was the same Shinji who in the span of a few minutes had spanked her bottom raw, driving her to the edge of madness with desire, only to follow up by giving her the most intense orgasm of her young life.

Sure, things hadn't gone as planned, but she had gotten what she wanted anyway, and it wasn't like blowjobs counted as sex or meant anything when it was with someone you felt nothing for. She'd been telling the truth when she'd told Shinji that. And Shinji had thought she deserved it—that was enough for Asuka to justify it to herself.

Whether it bothered her or not—and she thought she'd done a good job of convincing Shinji that it didn't quite as much as it actually did—Shinji had a point in saying that he didn't like being treated so badly.

Her behavior towards him had become so pervasive in her personality that she didn't realize how nasty she could be. Even the name-calling had take a pet-name sort of quality in her mind, never meant to seriously insult. She had thought Shinji realized that.

And the kissing—she wouldn't kiss him because that first time had been so special it was something she could cling to whenever she was feeling down. She didn't want to ruin the memory by doing it so often that it lost all meaning to her. That Shinji had taken it as a sign that she didn't care was just another in her long list of failures. How could he know when Asuka had not said anything?

She'd never been in a committed relationship before and was not fond of opening up.

She had never cared this way for anyone before, either.

It wasn't just that what they'd done bothered her, but also the fact that she somehow found herself enjoying parts of it—the parts that involved Shinji the most. The spanking had been a shock. She had been scared, terrified even, that he wouldn't know when to stop and actually hurt her, and it did hurt at first, before she surrendered to the feeling of his hand on her ass, the sharp touch of his skin on her flesh. Once she let go, her mind became fuzzy with pleasure, her pussy wet. The pain faded.

She would still like to believe that it had been despite of herself. Such a belief was merely throwing her pride a bone. She had to think it hadn't been her, that someone else forced those things on her even if she wanted them.

Asuka also had to admit that part of the reason for the intensity of her orgasm had been the utter humiliation of being forced to suck two cocks in front of Shinji; she had been soaked before he’d even penetrated her just from knowing that he was watching her covered in cum like that. She would have never allowed it to happen had Shinji not been there with her. It was filthy and made her feel like a slut, but it was the truth.

She didn't think she understood how something that was so wrong could end up being enjoyable. If someone had told her yesterday she would get off being treated like an object, Asuka would have kicked the crap out of them. The way she had been taken, bent over, from behind, ass up and panties down, and completely helpless went against the very grain of her character.

But the thrill of the unknown had overpowered her disgust, eased already by her own sense of vulnerability. She didn't have to pretend to be stronger than she really was. All she had to do was surrender.

And there was no question in her mind that she would have enjoyed herself even more if not for the emotional turmoil Shinji's words had triggered in her. There was no excuse for her ignorance—looking back on it, Asuka should have seen then signs—Hikari had even tried to tell her. She couldn’t just keep thinking about herself and about what she wanted. Had she realized how Shinji really felt, that she was actually hurting him, she would have accepted that he had some say in this relationship sooner.

She recognized that she couldn't change him if he didn't want to be changed, but hoped that after today Shinji would also realize it was okay to have control over their love life. He could make her do things, and she would like them because it was him who wanted to do them and not because of the things themselves.

Shinji definitely had a dominant side, which she had kinda always suspected, and now he knew it was all right with her to let it out.

“Got it?” Shinji asked upon seeing her coming down the steps.

A breeze rustled the hem of her skirt, rising up to brush her beneath the pleated garment in a gentle updraft, making her very aware of the exposed anatomy at the juncture of her thighs—she hadn't thought 'airing it out' could have such literal meaning. “Yeah.”

Stairs throughout the school were well known peeping spots, but luckily there was nobody around to sneak a peek at Asuka. She had put up with enough embarrassment for a long while.

Her legs were still shaking from the memory of what had been done to her, and she wouldn't have minded to have another go right now. Her pussy, however, aching and exhausted from the pounding it had received and the hard orgasm that followed, begged her for mercy. Maybe tonight, she thought, or tomorrow.

Whenever it was, it would be different; whenever it was, it would no longer be just a shallow sexual thing to satisfy her lustful urges.

It would be an act of sharing with the boy—the young man she loved.

Asuka couldn't quite pinpoint the moment when she had realized that she was in love. For such a quantum leap of self-discovery, the sensation attached it was not the feeling of disgust she'd expected; if anything, it felt like something that had been a part of her for a long time, waiting for a chance to be set free.

Shinji looked away as she approached him, casting his gaze downwards in an attempt to avoid hers. A reminder of his own ever-present desire to always flee from others into the relative safety of introversion; flee from her in particular.

Asuka knew he couldn't help it and so didn't resent him.

“Shinji, I want to give you something,” she whispered in his ear and, taking his hand as if he were a little boy, brought him to a corner where nobody could see them. She pulled the ball of cotton from her book bag, turning it over to him. “So you remember.”

Shinji let the garment unfold on his hands, staring at it. “Is this what you forgot?”

“Oh, no. That was something else. I took these off in the lockers.” Asuka placed her hands under his and gently made them close around her flimsy, well-worn panties. It was her touch that finally made Shinji look at her. “I wanted you to have them just like you have the rest of me. It’s been weird going about with my pussy exposed like this, trying not to drip and all. You can wash them later—”

“I won't,” Shinji interrupted her, giving her a smile—not the overly pleased grin she would expect from other people in his position, just an honest little gesture that masked the insecurity within. “Because we are each supposed to wash our own underwear.”

Asuka did not need to be a behavior expert to know how much guilt Shinji was feeling. She could see it beneath his pale blue eyes when he looked at her—a hundred unspoken apologies, each one begging for her forgiveness. This wasn't a flaw on his part, she knew that, it was simply another of her sins. Her actions had driven him to guilt. The quiet Third Child would have never crossed that personal boundary had she not pushed him.

She was acutely aware than no matter how she tried to demonstrate her lack of resentment towards him, Shinji would have to get over his guilt on his own. But she would be there if he needed her. Asuka hoped that maybe that would be enough.

“Very funny, Third Child.” Asuka nudged him playfully, making an effort to put aside her doubts. He wasn't as ecstatic as she thought he should be, but she knew he appreciated the perfect gift she’d just made him. She had long suspected he had a thing for her panties—the reason she kept leaving them in the laundry for him to find. “Lets go home, okay?”

“Okay.” He slipped her panties into a trouser pocket. Asuka wrapped an arm around one of his, and he tensed reflexively at her touch.

She tried to ignore that.

The school was mostly deserted so there was little chance of such displays of affection being spotted by either students or teachers. And Asuka was walking in front as usual; to anyone looking it would appear she was simply dragging him along.

As they stepped toward the school gate together, the redhead abruptly came to a halt. “One more thing,” she purred. “I borrowed a toothbrush.”

Before he could react, before his brain could fully comprehend what was happening, Asuka had taken hold of his head and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue intruded into his mouth like a thief, spinning around wildly, exploring the moist cavity. Shinji reacted instinctively, reaching out with his own tongue to parry hers, causing her to retreat so that it was his turn to do some exploring of his own.

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him until their bodies were pressed together, showing an uncharacteristic boldness that both surprised and reassured her. Maybe she had done the right thing after all—in her lying and manipulating, maybe she had actually managed to help him become a better, stronger person.

Asuka let him take her without resistance, feeling herself being carried away by the moment despite the alarm bells going off in her mind and the instinct to shove him away so she could act like she wasn't enjoying it.

But she would just be pretending for the sake of her pride.

She wanted this—needed it—more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. More than she would ever be able to admit. She hoped Shinji would realize that, too, and not reject her because she wasn't as soft or delicate as other girls her age. In time he might get to know the real Asuka. That would be a breakthrough she could not quite imagine yet. Until then, he would have to be content with the fact that she had already let him further into her heart than she dared.

Shinji was the first to find his voice after breaking the kiss and catching his breath. “A-Asuka, I thought … you said we shouldn’t kiss because it was special … I mean, a kiss is something else.”

Asuka put her fingers gently on his lips to quiet him. “Don’t be stupid. This is special. You and me, and what I feel for you. Don’t ever think otherwise. Ever.”

They were too tired to walk home that afternoon so they rode the train. As they sat down together near the back, on the same lonely spot Shinji usually occupied by himself, Asuka set her head down on his shoulder.

Even though she knew it made him uncomfortable, it was all she could do to feel closer to him for now—while still wearing her clothes.

 

To be continued …


	2. Second Period

Power (Re)Plays: Second Period.

By: Rommel

 

“Hey, do you have any more of her? She’s incredible.”

Toji looked at the younger student, a dark haired boy with a round fresh face, then at the print he was signaling and shook his head. “Sorry, man. She's out of stock.”

The kid grumbled something under his breath in disappointment, having set his heart on purchasing more pictures of the stunning redhead, and walked away. Toji frowned after him; this was the tenth lost customer. Sighing he turned to Kensuke who had the same dejected look on his face.

“Man, this sucks,” he griped. “At the rate we're going, we'll have to raid the girls’ gym locker again to get new material.”

Kensuke said nothing and instead he simply watched the stock of prints he still had spread out before him, nodding.

Both teenagers sat on one of the grassy corners around the perimeter of the schoolyard's fence, book bags lying besides them, glossy high-quality pictures spread out in front—their usual spot, and one well known to the rest of the male students. Every second Wednesday after classes, the stooges were to be found here with confidential shots of the schools hottest girls, but for quite some time their best selling product had quickly become scarcer and scarcer.

“Maybe we could convince Shinji to give us some more shots of Asuka,” Kensuke said conversationally. “Those always sell like crazy and I’m gonna need the extra cash of I want to buy that new mech sim coming out on Tuesday.”

“I thought you were supposed to cut at it and get it free.”

“It’s hack, not cut, you idiot,” Kensuke said with his pride insulted. “And the beta version was the free one; still with the new core components I would need to be able to get to the rootkit and ext--”

Toji held up his hand, instantly silencing the bespectacled boy. “Dude, stop your nerd talk. I've no clue of what you just said.”

“Whatever,” Kensuke muttered, pushing his glasses up. “Anyway, what it means is that we don’t have any money, and all the prints of the red demon are gone.”

“Yeah, I know,” Toji answered. He looked back at the pictures of Asuka in various outfits, including her school and gym uniforms, swimsuit, and even one wearing her plugsuit taken on board the Over the Rainbow when they had first met her. “And we can’t reprint the old ones, all of the new years have’em.”

“If we had kept the disk we wouldn’t be in this problem,” Kensuke stated the obvious. “But Mister ‘I wanna blow job’ had to think with his dick.”

This had long been a topic of contention between them, and in fact it seemed they were both eager to blame the loss of the infamous video on the other, if simply because of all that lost potential.

“Hey! I didn’t hear you complaining while she was doing you,” Toji said hotly, before he was blindsided across in the head sharply. “OWWW, what da he--”

His curse stopped short when he turned and saw Hikari standing behind them, an angry look on her face, her hands on her hips and clutching her leather book bag. He reached up to rub the sore spot her slap had left. “What are you hitting me for?”

“I told you guys not to speak about that,” she said, her eyebrows twitching in anger. “And so openly in school nonetheless.”

“Relax, babe, you kn--”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me,” Hikari whispered harshly. “Remember Asuka said she was going to tell Shinji herself. Talking about that is asking for trouble.”

Toji shrugged. “It's no big deal, and if she hasn't told him by now it must not be very important, right?”

“Regardless,” Hikari said, her eyebrows wrinkling into a frown. “The last thing she needs right now is you guys butting in. This is important for her.”

“Then she should go ahead and tell him already, don't you think?” Kensuke said. “She’s never been one to keep quiet, why suddenly start now?”

“It isn’t that simple!” Hikari said shrilly and fought the urge to stomp her feet at their insensitivity. “A girl’s feelings are a lot more complicated than a guy’s. As long as you get some, nothing else matters to you. There’s more to us than that. And especially Asuka.”

“She isn’t so special,” Toji retorted in a gripe. “Well, yeah she pilots a giant mecha--” he gave Kensuke a sharp look that meant he should keep his upcoming nerdgasm in check then quickly turned back to Hikari “--but aside from that little thing.”

If anything his reaction seemed to irritate Hikari even more.

“You guys just don’t get it.” She stooped down and grabbed a picture of Asuka from in front of them, one where she was just coming out of the pool, dripping wet, holding onto the handrail and running the other through her soaked hair, smiling brightly—it was one of her best shots, because the wet swimsuit clung to every curve of her young, slender frame. “You look at this and all you see is a body. I look at it and I see a happy girl. A girl you have no right to treat like an object.”

Toji made a sarcastic face. “That’s a little odd considering—”

“This is different,” Hikari cut him off, clearly knowing where he was headed. “Being with someone and giving your consent is different. It involves trusting the other. It involves being mature enough to share your feelings. Selling pictures of Asuka like this isn't like any of those things. It’s cheap and shameful.”

Toji, his argument now completely disarmed, fell silent and crossed his arms, determined to make their next session together extra demanding for her making so much sense.

Kensuke dropped his head gloomily. Like Toji, he knew Hikari was right. “That still doesn’t explain why she hasn’t told Shinji.”

Hikari took her brown eyes away from the chastised pair and focused instead on the happy redheaded girl in the picture she was holding. “I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“You mean you haven’t asked?” Kensuke said.

“Of course not!” Hikari looked outraged that he would suggest she do such a thing. “She hasn’t told me, and I have to respect that. We aren’t like you lot. Girls have tact.”

“I’m just saying. You are her best friend. You’d think if she was gonna tell anyone it’d be you.”

The Class Representative let out an incensed huff. “She said she would. She promised me she would. That's good enough, isn't it? She doesn't have to tell me why she hasn't as long as she keeps her promise. In fact, she said she would tell him before the next time they had sex. Not that I expect anything bad to happen once she explains herself to Shinji.”

“Nobody likes being lied to. But I supposed not telling him anything at all doesn't make it a lie.”

“Whatever,” Toji said, breaking his short bout of silence. “Forget the reasons. Those two should be more worried about getting caught. I mean, who’d they think they are kidding?”

“Yeah, good thing the gym teacher was too busy ogling at you girls stretching to pay attention to who was where,” Kensuke replied a little too eagerly. “By the way, where’d they go to? Shinji said he’d meet us after school.”

Hikari shrugged. “Asuka said they were going to stay to clean the classroom,” she said turning back to watch the school grounds. “They’re probably still there.”

Toji and Kensuke snickered together at that.

“Oh, I bet… Soryu’s cleaning something all right.” The jock elbowed the other stooge on the ribs. “Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, Shinji’s pipes.”

“Oh please,” Hikari said with a great deal of annoyance. “They volunteered to help out, which I should also expect to have more often from the two of you in the future. Now you should probably get going. The administration doesn’t like students just hanging around school grounds.”

Hikari handed back the picture of her haughty friend looking as happy as she had ever seen her—at any time before this previous week, at least.

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other quizzically, wondering silently whether she was really naive enough to believe Asuka and Shinji would actually be doing clean-up instead of grabbing and groping each other as soon as they were left alone. They began gathering their things, deciding it was best not to ask.

“Um, Toji, hold on,” Hikari said a little nervously once the two boys were set to go. She suddenly was trying to avoid making eye contact. “Father’s gonna be gone tonight so, you know, you can come over if you want.”

The dark-skinned jock looked at her suspiciously, making her blush slightly in embarrassment. He knew just what she was asking for, but after her little speech it felt good to bring her down from her perch of authority as Class Representative to a level they were both growing more used to in private.

After making her wait for as long as he thought he could get away with, Toji finally nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

In the rush of the kiss Asuka had failed to notice the growing bulge inside Shinji’s trousers being thrust against her front. Now, as they wrestled more closely with each other in their latest make-out session, she could feel it pressing on her sensitive mound firmly through the insulating layers of her skirt and panties. This made her realize that she was already soaking wet and wanted him immediately.

Her leaking pussy felt hopelessly empty and ached to be filled up, and she had half a mind to start begging. Luckily for her the lusty spark on his pale blue eyes matched the one on her bright blue ones, indicating the feeling was mutual.

“Come on.” Asuka took him by the hand and he allowed her to lead him towards a classroom further down the hallway.

They were alone, most of the students having already left for the day. Hikari had agreed to let them stay behind on their own for clean-up duty, though Asuka had known from the wink she’d been given by the Class Representative that her friend didn’t expect any real cleaning to be done.

Just as well because Asuka had waited all day for this and she wasn’t about to miss the opportunity.

She had to admit that for someone who prided herself in being fiercely independent she’d become rather needy for Shinji’s affection, for his mouth, his fingers playing with her, and most importantly, his throbbing cock. And this was the Shinji she had longed for--who would take her and have his way with her body. True, she was letting him. That didn't take away from his wanting to do this on his own.

Her heart was thudding in her chest almost as loudly as their footsteps on the hallway. So loud she thought Shinji might be able to hear.

The classroom turned out to be one of the chemistry labs. The benches and tables were covered in glass containers, test tubes, pipettes and other random stuff used to mix compounds and solutions by clumsy students that, Asuka was sure, couldn’t tell the difference between the first and last elements of the periodic table.

She barely had time to take it in before she found herself being pushed against the wall as Shinji kissed her again, more hungrily than before.

Overcome by his desire, his hands found a mind of their own, moving to grasp her slender waist even as she fumbled blindly to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Despite the fact that her plug-suit made her look very buxom for her age, Asuka’s young breasts were still budding and did not require more than a modest bra for support. She knew from experience they were the sexiest pair Shinji had ever seen. Well, aside from Misato’s indiscretions and some magazines, they were probably the only pair.

Shinji's mouth released her, though not before she bit his lip softly for good measure. A tiny smile curled on her lips and he lunged forward again to give her another rough kiss, then continued to leave small warm, moist kisses down her chin and neck as she tilted her head back.

His hands made it over her breasts, pulling down on their cotton prison so that the garment became wedged underneath the firm and perfectly shaped mounds, squeezing them together and making them stand out more. Her colored, already hard nipples begged to be played with.

“Mmmn … Shinji …” Asuka gasped as he placed the engorged nubs of her tits between his thumb and index and started squeezing. “That feels … good. Mm …”

For a few moments she surrendered to the sensation. While not going as far as being interested solely in her pleasure, it was the principal thing. She realized how selfish she could be and how Shinji could have gotten the wrong impression before he'd exploded in the bathroom, screaming at her how he really felt. But there was more to this than just making out with him. She had brought him here for a reason.

“Shinji ...” Asuka whispered in his ear, a tiny bit of hesitation on her husky tone. “I've been thinking about this. About all the things you do to me with your body and your hands and … your mouth. It's only fair.”

“I don't understand.”

Asuka frowned. “Idiot. I'm saying I want to suck you off.”

Shinji blushed at the unexpected suggestion. Asuka smiled, practically swooning upon seeing the look on his face—he really was so cute when he wanted to be. But the truth was she'd had this in mind for a while.

The only other time she'd given a blowjob was a few weeks ago, after being forced by the stooges under threat. The act itself had not been very pleasant. Only the fact that Shinji had watched her degrade herself like that and gotten off on it had made it bearable. Asuka hadn't really liked it in the least, but told herself that it was because of who she happened to suck and not the actual sucking. And despite having to surrender far more than she was comfortable with, it got her what she wanted in the end.

Seeing her covered in cum had doubtlessly built Shinji’s confidence for the reaming he followed-up with.

Asuka recognized that fellatio was a selfless way to give physical pleasure to another while receiving little yourself, making it acceptable for her to perform on someone deserving like Shinji. Her determination to do whatever it took to please him, to correct her own mistakes, allowed her to overcome whatever sense of repulsion she had.

Being together with Shinji already meant she had to swallow her pride ... and so perhaps she would have to swallow other things, too.

Apprehension mounting, Asuka dropped to her knees in front of him and began fumbling with his pants. So it wasn't the first time, so what? It was the first time it would mean something. At least she would have some practice when she did it for Shinji, who now tried to help her only to have his hands slapped away.

“Stay put, Third Child,” Asuka huffed, undoing his belt buckle. “I know what I’m doing,”

Shinji gave her an awkward look.

Asuka looked up at him, thinking how small and vulnerable she must seem down on her knees like this, her little tits hard atop her exposed breasts, about to free his cock just so she could suck on it as if it were some kind of treat.

“I've seen movies and stuff,” she explained, dropping her eyes and returning to the task at hand.

She hadn't told him. There was no way she could do it without coming across as a total manipulative slut, which she knew she was. As far as he knew Toji and Kensuke had forced her and Shinji had stood by and did nothing to stop it, pounding her sore pussy himself afterward.

It would hurt him to know that the idea, at least, had been hers and so even though he had seemingly been in control that first time he really hadn't. Sure, she never planned giving blowjobs to Toji and Kensuke, but as humiliated as she had been, Asuka had still pulled the strings.

The memory had become somewhat of a contradictory one, and it seemed to her a horrible thing that she could think about enjoying any part of it whatsoever when his feelings were so different. It hadn’t taken very long for her mind to build defense mechanisms around what she didn’t want to remember and leave only the good bits. The whole affair had become a stew of spinning feelings and dark and light emotions all crowded in a space inside of her that was simply too small.

On the one hand, she didn’t blame Shinji for his part because she understood why he would do what he did. But on the other she had come to regard Toji and Kensuke entirely as non-entities; she didn’t talk to them, didn’t look their way in class, didn’t even care what they did with those pictures of her anymore.

She couldn’t stand that Shinji still wanted to be friends with them. Nor could she stand the single most embarrassing fact of what happened that day.

For all that had been done to her—the spanking, the blowjobs, the insults, the sexual humiliation—Asuka had been dripping wet throughout. Her pussy burned for Shinji to push his cock inside and force her to cum right there bent over that dingy school toilet.

She could tell Shinji was still very much troubled by what happened. He wasn’t in denial or anything like that, but it was bad enough that he had never even brought it up again, not even to try to apologize to her some more. Beyond any sense of guilt, his actions that day were an open wound, one that caused him constant pain. Asuka wanted so much to yell at him and tell him the truth.

But here was another reason, a more personal reason. Shinji couldn't know because ... because Asuka was just ... 

She was just so afraid. Afraid he would reject her again, this time for good. Afraid he wouldn’t understand why she’d done it. It would destroy what she had managed to gain for herself. The sense of contentment she now clung to, the feeling of companionship, the warmth of his affection—they would all be taken away, and Asuka would be left the same lonely and ruined girl she had been before.

A part of her mind, the part furthest from her raging libido and closest to her own deeply wounded heart screamed at her that it would never be real unless she told him. She had argued this to herself for so constantly she did it without realizing. Everything that now felt good inside of her was built on lies. A caring relationship was something she had very little experience with, but she knew this was wrong.

Experience did not have to tell her that, she could feel it in her heart.

And maybe it wasn't as bad as all that. Maybe Shinji would understand. Maybe there was still time to be forgiven.

“Shinji, I ... ” Asuka's eyes shot up, but as her lips parted Shinji reached down and placed his fingers on them to quiet her, and she saw his small, barely-there smile, and his own pale blue eyes met her brilliant ones.

“Shhhh,” he whispered. “It can wait, can't it?” 

Her resolve vanished completely. And then she realized there was yet another reason to keep the secret. One that came before even her own fears and spoke volumes about her feelings for Shinji.

Asuka didn't want to hurt him the way she knew she would.

In that paralyzing moment, when it seemed that the strings of her heart wanted to pull her in completely opposing directions, her desire got the better of her and pushed her fears back down to the darkest corners of her psyche where they belonged.

“You look cute down there like that, Asuka.” Shinji pressed his finger against her, pushing it past her lips into her mouth for her to suck on, which she did eagerly before he withdrew.

He placed his hands on her either side of her head, patting and stroking her gently as one would a pet and grabbing a hold.

Reassured by his gentle, caring touch, and his fingers nestled in her hair very much like her neural connectors, Asuka felt a tiny, happy pout spread across her pretty face. “I bet you've done this many times in your head already.”

Shinji’s striking blush answered for him without the need for words.

Satisfied by her perfect response, Asuka hastily returned her attention to his pants and quickly managed to undo them.

The cock that tumbled out of the front was fully erect, its appearance relieving the pressure there. Asuka stared at the shaft, a shadow of doubt falling across her face. Certainly, Shinji was a decent length, though not as large as the guys in the movies. He was no less intimidating to a barely experienced beginner like Asuka.

She took heart in knowing that all the girls did this for their boyfriends, and Shinji was better and more deserving than any of them. It was her duty as a thoughtful lover. She owed it to him.

Asuka swallowed, her expression determined. “Okay, here I go.”

Her lips parting wide, she plunged ahead. Shinji gasped and made a low moan of pleasure as his meaty cock slipped easily into her gaping, open mouth as far back as she dared to take it, then slipped out now covered in thin coat of her saliva so it glistened in the harsh lighting.

His hands clenched more tightly amongst her hair, holding her securely and allowing her only enough room to move her head back and forth.

Asuka took him in again, sucking in her cheeks, her delicate, eager lips welded around his diameter, running her tongue playfully along the underside of his shaft. The added suction clearly had the intended effect as Shinji cried out.

Encouraged by his reaction, Asuka reached up a hand and gently cupped his balls, massaging them.

She could already taste salty pre-cum fluid seeping from the swollen tip. In earnest, she began bobbing her head, letting the object of her affection glide in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking and tasting Shinji to the fullest, all the while loving the noises he made that indicated she was doing a very good job.

Of course, she was Asuka Langley Soryu—she was good at everything she did.

In and out went Shinji's cock, hard and sleek, into Asuka's welcoming mouth, moving him closer and closer to orgasm.

Asuka was soon overwhelmed by the sensation. This ultimate humiliation was also the ultimate act of devotion. She had waited so long for this. Her free hand snaked its way between her legs, where her burning cunt ached to be played with, and she began stroking herself.

“Hmph ... mmm ... ”

With Shinji fully stuffed in her mouth, keeping her effectively gagged as she took him deeper and deeper, she couldn't make any loud noise. That only seemed to increase her desire, unable as she was to gain even the most token outlet for her passion. She picked up her pace, not knowing how long he'd be able to hold out, but not wanting to make him wait any longer.

Pumping his cock, furiously stroking her pussy, Asuka's mind slipped away into a world where there was only pleasure …

Shinji's and her own.

Drool and pre-cum ran down her pointed chin, clinging to it briefly then falling away. She was sweating, as was Shinji, their faces red and shimmering, perspiration soaking their uniforms.

Shinji moaned rapidly in tune with her movements, his pale blue eyes squeezed shut, his fingers digging into her scalp. The pressure felt wonderful, like acupuncture points releasing stress and helping her relax, and making her so aware of her senses.

“Mnnnph ... mmh ... mm ... ” Asuka let go a long stream of moans and gurgled sounds. The knowledge of the pleasure she was giving and her own touch on her itching crotch through the softness of her panties driving her more intensely. She wanted these feelings to never vanish. She wanted to dedicate her existence, her whole being, to making Shinji happy, and maybe to find a little happiness of her own.

Her mind was completely flooded with sensations too overwhelming to analyze. Whether she loved or hated her acts of surrender—whether she was sucking or touching or anything else—all she knew was that it felt good. A drug stronger than any other coursed through her.

And Shinji was there with her, sharing everything, the whole ethereal and ever-so-naughty experience.

Her mouth worked hard, lips clamping and releasing as they glided over his slippery length from his head on down as far as she could; her fingers did too, scratching frantically, rubbing.

“Asuka, I'm ... I'm gonna come!”

And almost as soon as he said that, the tip of cock ejected thick, jet-like streams of gooey semen into the depths of Asuka's mouth.

With her head firmly held to his crotch, there was little Asuka could do to direct them, and the salty spurts hit the roof of her mouth and splashed down in globs.

The cum was so thick it felt like she could chew on it. It tasted almost the same as it had when she had taken Toji's load, though it was slightly less pungent. She couldn’t help gagging when she took that first gulp.

That was as far as she got. Once her gag reflex was triggered, her throat locked up and refused to swallow any more of his cum.

Shinji was still holding her head, still filling her mouth with the gooey, sticky and stinky substance that had nowhere to go and pooled over her tongue and stuck to her pearly white teeth. The texture was awful, almost as bad as she remembered. 

When he was finally spent a few moments later, Shinji relaxed his grasp allowing her to pull away. His now half-erect penis slid out, dripping wet.

Asuka tried to swallow one last time, thinking bitterly how ridiculous it was that she could accept him into her body through her pussy and let his cum pump into her precious womb but couldn't do the same with her mouth and stomach. If she had any sort of pride she would do this for him. She would ...

Asuka shook her head in frantic desperation.

Her efforts came to nothing. Instinct inevitably got the better of her and she was forced to spit out the all of Shinji’s seed that she had managed to hold in her mouth.

Letting him down felt too awful. Like a huge weight that forced her head down in defeat and shame.

The sounds of their labored breathing echoed across the room together. Neither spoke.

Asuka, her face red from shame and the strain of the act itself, sat back on her heels, wiping the last remnants of semen from her lips with her hand, and looked apologetically at the mess she made on the floor.

“Sorry,” she said finally, in a voice so hoarse she sounded as though she might have been crying. “I meant to swallow it…”

Shinji looked down at her understandingly. 

“It's okay,” he panted, kneeling to be at eye level with her. “That ... was great, Asuka. Really.”

Her heart swelled at the compliment, and, uplifted by his kindness, she remembered that they weren't done yet. Yes, it had been great for Shinji, but Asuka still hadn't gotten what she really wanted. She still had a burning itch that needed to be scratched, and there was one part of his anatomy good enough for the job.

The aftertaste of his cum still lingering in her mouth, the redhead rose slowly and carefully to her feet. “I hope you have some more left, Third Child,” she declared with her usual boldness. “Because now it’s my turn.”

Asuka reached under her the pleated skirt of her jumper, hooked her thumbs on the elastic waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Then, she stepped out of one of the leg holes, leaving the flimsy garment wrapped around the opposing ankle. She spread her long legs wide, planting her feet firmly on the ground, and lifted her skirt to expose her young, nearly hairless pussy to the cool air.

“I want you inside. Now.”

Shinji looked uncertain. “I thought you said you wanted me to be in control.”

“Fine. Please, won't you get inside of me?” she repeated in a soft, submissive tone. “Please?”

“That's better,” Shinji said with meek authority, standing up. “But ... I don’t think I’ll be able to come again. You just … ” he trailed off, looking down regretfully at his mostly limp and spent penis.

Belatedly, Asuka realized it had been a tactical error to get him off before he'd had a chance to fuck her. “I’m not unreasonable. I won’t be expecting you to come again. All you have to do is just stick it in and make me come. You never know. You may be more resilient than you think.”

Shinji mumbled something hesitantly under his breath that Asuka couldn’t quite catch. She had a good idea that it was some kind of protest.

“Come on!” She urged him by spreading her legs even wider. “I’ve got an itch. Do something about it!”

“Me?” His eyes widened, his voiced sounded appalled as if she were making a wholly unreasonable demand.

“The reason they call them ‘self-confidence issues’ is because you don’t have confidence in yourself. That doesn’t exclude other people from having confidence in you,” she said, wiggling her finger at him. “I have confidence in you. You mustn’t run away and all that stuff you are always saying.”

Shinji brooded. “I don’t … have confidence issues.”

He looked kinda cute when he didn't know what to do, Asuka admitted, but that was not what she wanted from him right now. He still had a long ways to go. But it was okay at the moment; she could fix his little problem.

“Alright, here...” Asuka turned around, holding her skirt around her waist as she bent over a nearby lab workbench and presented her luscious young ass for his inspection. She knew she preferred her like this since it gave him easy access to her pussy and placed him on top of her.

This should help him out, she thought, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. His eyes glued to her bare rump, she reached back a hand and used her index and middle fingers to spread open her thin cunt lips, revealing the ribbed pink blossom within.

Knowing she was positively dripping, she teased, “See how wet you've made me? Shinji, are you telling me you don't want to get in there?”

Shinji did want to. He swallowed hard and began to stroke his reluctant cock back into life with a firm pumping hand.

Asuka noticed this move, eagerly licking her lips. It wasn't enough yet, so she reached down with her other hand and, carefully watching the lust return to Shinji's features, promptly began sliding one finger, then two in and out of her gaping pussy. Her digits were much too small to fuck properly, but Shinji would get the idea.

“Mnnn, Shinji...” she moaned. “C'mon. Can't you see I want you?”

It didn't take very long for her teasing to have a marked effect on Shinji. Asuka didn’t think she’d be able to hold out much longer, standing there half naked in front of him, holding her pussy open with one hand and penetrating herself with the other, his gaze looking her over. But she didn’t want to just come; she wanted to come with him throbbing hotly inside of her.

Shinji clenched his free hand into a fist, gathering all the determination he could muster as Asuka moaned his name and he continued pumping himself.

Asuka too continued her stimulation, using her fingers, her tunnel soaked to the point where she could hardly feel anything except her knuckles brushing the inside of her sensitive opening.

Sooner rather than later, Shinji stepped up and turned her around, ignoring her squeal of surprise, so that she was now facing him and pushed her partially up on the table. Lining his cock, once again hardened, against the slit of her entrance, he looked at her mischievously.

“Do me already, dammit!” Asuka wailed, getting the hint of how he wanted to have her and spread her legs as far apart as she could since she was already supported only on her toes, with the table’s hard edge digging painfully against her tender backside. “Do me forever!”

Shinji ran his engorged head along her mound, up and down, teasing her, tormenting her.

“Shinji!”

Finally, holding her shoulders tightly, he pushed inside her honeyed sheath.

It was like a bolt of electricity surged from her pussy and spread throughout her young, sweaty form. Asuka almost lost her mind right then and there as the ribbed tunnel of her womanhood gave way to him, spread apart and filled by his warm loving cock.

She wailed sharply. Every muscle tensed in pleasure, her feet rose completely from the floor as if seeking to make her escape and wrapped around him, but her pussy opened almost as wide as her mouth previously had to admit him and clamped around him.

Shinji placed his hands on her ass, squeezing the tender fleshy globes beneath the skirt, slowly kneading them like dough as she moaned and spreading her legs wider for easier access. Then, he began thrusting his hips rapidly against hers.

Asuka leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder, embracing him securely with both arms.

It did still hurt a little when Shinji broke into her most intimate and sensitive space, but the pain was almost immediately overcome by mind-numbing pleasure. She was now entirely in his arms, literally and figuratively. Shinji could do anything he wanted to her, and she had to admit it felt so good to be under his control. He could make her into nothing but a hole to fuck and she would still be happy.

“Uhh! Shinji…yeah!”

Having already had a blowjob, there was no way he could fuck her for very long before coming again. He had to finish her quickly or he wouldn’t be able to finish at all, leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied. And if he did, she would never let him forget it; Asuka could hold grudges like that.

In her state of mind-warping passion, Asuka wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of Shinji’s meaty sword impaling the tender depths of her sheath.

And while she’d given him creative control for the most part, that didn’t mean she couldn’t add her own modest touch to maximize pleasure. She lifted her legs higher and crossed them around Shinji to hold his body more firmly to hers. She was practically made to sit properly on the table by this pounding.

There were tears of pleasure running down Asuka’s reddened cheeks, her mouth opening wide as moans and grunts escaped her throat with each and every one of Shinji’s thrusts, saliva and some remnants of Shinji’s seed drooling out of the corners. She gave up trying to hold herself up and completely melted in his arms.

Her young breasts pressed against his chest, adding more stimulation to the mixture of sensations, her hard nipples poking Shinji though the material of his shirt.

And over and over he pounded her.

“OHHH! Oh, God…it’s so good!” Asuka whimpered, ever so close to orgasm. “Fuck me, Shinji!”

Shinji was frantic, eager to gain release for himself and his redheaded partner, swinging his pelvis into her with furious abandon.

“A-Asuka!”

“Shinji!”

And suddenly he stopped, his cock only half inserted, his eyes fixed beyond their connected bodies, in the direction of the door. Groaning in frustration, Asuka wondered what the hell could be so important make him stop. She moved her upper body away from him, turning her head to follow his gaze.

The wrinkled face of their teacher was pressed to the small glass panel on the door, staring directly at them. 

Far from hastily trying to hide what they were doing, the two teens froze mid-fuck almost as if hoping the flustered old man would be so overwhelmed by the sight of the hottest girl in school having wild sex with the resident doormat that he'd dismiss it simply as a hallucination and move on.

Only when the door opened to admit him into the eerily quiet lab, Asuka knew for sure they were caught. Shinji hastily pulled out of her, his heretofore hard cock flapping down between his legs as it went limp, dripping onto the floor just like her own squirting pussy was.

Asuka, her temper boiling over with frustration, summed up her unsatisfied feelings on the matter with the only word that came--since she obviously wouldn't get to come herself--to mind.

“Fuck!”

 

It could have been worse, Shinji thought as the teacher launched into another sermon about students having unprotected sex on school grounds.

The two of them had been herded into the teacher's office and now sat like chastised little kids in front of his desk while he kept talking, much more animatedly than his usual lectures, but still failed to notice than neither of them was really listening. His face had been turning progressively redder as he went along, and Shinji thought to ask if it was such a good idea for him to get so excited at his age.

Asuka, sitting on the chair next to him rolled her eyes every time he used the word 'sex', which sounded insanely creepy coming from such an old man. But she, just as Shinji, remained silent throughout, sensing that this would all blow over soon and there was no point in making it bigger than it was. Surely they weren't the first pair of students to get caught.

Shinji had kept his gaze on his own lap, lifting it only to look at Asuka or at the surface of the teacher's desk, where her discarded panties had been laid wadded up in full view as if to symbolize their shame.

For some reason knowing that Asuka was bare under her skirt made Shinji want to tell the teacher shut up already, give them whatever punishment he wanted, and just let them finish.

“... and the sheer obscenity! Right in one of our labs where students do work. You should be ashamed. What if one of the other students had seen you? What would they think! They'd be disgusted, that's what.”

Asuka twisted her lips in disagreement. She had been fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair for a while. Shinji could imagine why.

He'd wanted to try it in a classroom for a while. At first he wasn't sure how Asuka would react so it would have to be a spontaneous kinda thing, and since telling him she wanted him to be more assertive he didn't think she would refuse. And having her give him a blowjob had been pure genius, and it had felt so good it hardly seemed real.

There was definitely something to be said about having the proud Asuka down on her knees, sucking his cock and hungrily feeding on his cum.

“ ... and what would have happened if you'd spilled something? There are all kinds of acids and compounds in that lab. That was very irresponsible. What if you'd swallowed something?”

Asuka giggled like the schoolgirl she was.

The teacher rounded on her, frowning seriously. “What is so funny, young lady?”

“Nothing, teacher.”

“This matter is not to be treated lightly. We can't have our students acting out of control like this. You should be able to keep your lustful urges in check. At least during school hours and on school premises. But I don't believe NERV would like it very much if it happened on your own time, either. Why, I'm under strict instructions to--”

A knock on the door interrupted him. He seemed to loose his place for a second before saying, “Come in.”

The door swung open, and an upset-looking Misato walked in, closing the door behind her carefully, as if wanting to avoid any noise that might attract attention. When she turned back, Shinji realized she was actually more embarrassed than angry.

He almost jumped out of his seat in the rush to explain what had happened, but he could tell by her expression that she most likely already knew. He bit back the apology he wanted to make.

“Ah, Major Katsuragi, I'm glad you are here,” the teacher said, pushing up his spectacles further up the crooked bridge of his nose. “I am sorry for this behavior. I should expect more from my students.”

“It's okay.” Misato dismissed him with a wave of her hand, then turned a stern, reproaching at Shinji and Asuka. “You two should be ashamed of yourselves. It's bad enough that you are not supposed to be having sex at all, but to do so in school ...”

Asuka sprang to her feet, fists clenched into tight balls, and rounded on Misato. “I told you, what me and Shinji do together is none of your business!”

The teacher shook his head, disapproving of such lack of respect for someone of Misato's rank.

“And I thought,” Misato said to Shinji, “that you were clear on the fact that she was just using you.”

“I'm not!” Asuka complained. “Stop trying to speak for him!”

“If he weren't so afraid of you maybe he could do it for himself,” Misato retorted. “You know he's not going to say anything as long as you keep blackmailing him with your body.”

Asuka's voice rose to an even higher pitch than was normal. “You don't understand anything about us!”

“There is nothing to understand. The way you use him like he's just there for your amusement, like he doesn't mean anything--it makes me si--”

“Misato-san.” Both warring females turned their attention to Shinji was soon as he spoke, though his voice had been soft.

“Shinji, don't you dare take her side,” Asuka warned.

“Stop, Asuka.” He stood up slowly, weighed down by his emotions, and turned to the surly redhead adding, “Please.”

The redhead looked very much like she wanted to argue, but bit her lower lip and dropped her head apologetically, casting her gaze onto the floor. Misato was clearly puzzled by this behavior, so much so that she suddenly looked quickly between them, eyebrows raised.

“Misato,” Shinji started without really knowing what he wanted to say, “I really appreciate that you worry about me. Before you, nobody really did. I know you mean well, but ... me and Asuka, we have something special.” He looked at the redhead.

Misato seemed taken aback. “Shinji, I just don't want her to hurt you. I know what that's like. I know how it scars you. She's just using you for her own selfish pleasure. You have got to see that.”

“You're wrong.” Holding her tongue proved easier said than done for Asuka. “I don't want to hurt him.”

“That's what you do every time you insult him, isn't it?” Misato retorted, addressing Asuka directly. “Every time you put him down.”

Shinji could see in Asuka's sullen body language that she didn't know how to respond to that.

“Is that why you have to use your sex to get him to do what you want, because you know that if you asked him he would say no?” Misato continued. “Because he isn't like you. Because he can care about people and not want anything in return. Even people like you, Asuka, who don't deserve it.”

“What the hell does it matter to you?” Asuka bellowed, unable to control herself, and took a step forward, her eyes now bristling with anger. “I’m sick and tired of your preaching, like you think you know better. You are screwing Kaji, aren’t you? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I can or can’t screw?”

Misato took a deep breath. “I can't. And even if I do say it, you'll just do whatever you want.” She shook her head slowly. “But you can’t build a relationship with someone on just sex. You are not sharing anything, no matter how good it makes you feels for a minute or two. And when you get bored with it, then the only thing you really end up doing is hurting each other.” 

Shinji thought there was no way even Asuka could respond to such kind words with hostility--she had feelings, he knew that from first hand experience; she had a heart that was as easily wounded as anyone else.

“We aren’t you and Kaji,” Asuka said coldly. “Just because you failed as a couple doesn’t mean we will. Just because you spent all that time being miserable doesn’t mean we will. I don’t like how I feel, period, but you just want to blame me for feeling this way!”

Shinji was suddenly at a loss for what to think. Did Asuka mean she didn’t like how she felt about him? Did she mean she would rather not feel what she did?

He couldn’t believe that.

If she didn’t like it there was no way she’d still be around him or let him do all the things he did to her. He wanted to ask her, but somehow he felt safer not knowing. Asuka was too complicated for one throwaway complaint to carry any real meaning. She was probably saying that because she was mad at Misato, just like she had before.

“I don’t blame you for how you feel, Asuka,” Misato said. “This isn’t about blame. But you choose how you act with people. You choose to be rude. You choose to push people away"”

“Stop blaming me!” Asuka stomped her foot almost on top of Shinji’s. “You are just pissed off because Shinji doesn't want to do what you say! He isn't your lapdog anymore. He's got guts.”

Despite his uncertainty, Shinji couldn’t help smiling at her. As veiled as it was, he could always recognize a compliment from her when he heard one. He would have been perfectly content to keep silent and enjoy the warm glowing feeling that she had stirred up inside him, but the hopeful look on her face told him a reply was expected.

“I just …” he hesitated. As always the words didn’t come easy. “It wasn’t fair to accuse her like that.” He gave Misato an apologetic look. “It wasn’t fair, Misato-san.”

“This isn’t about fairness,” Misato said, trying hard not to yell or sigh in frustration. “Life isn’t fair. Relationships aren’t fair. And you have to be serious about this. You have to understand that the more you use sex to get close to each other, the more you will end up hurting.”

“I told you, I don’t want to hurt--”

“Then act like what you are doing has some point beyond simply getting your panties off, Asuka. Act like you don’t mean to throw him away when something better comes along.” The words were delivered like a military strike, precise, blunt, but Shinji could tell they were heartfelt. “Act like you actually care for someone other than yourself.”

Asuka made no reply to that. She just stood there in surly silence, her eyes fixed on the floor. She didn't seem to have any fight left in her to counter Misato's accusation.

It was then Shinji realized that he had to defend her.

He swallowed and gathered all his resolve. “I'm as much a part of this as she is. She--we have feelings for each other. Asuka told me I was the only one. That she would do anything for me. And I believe her.”

At those words Asuka picked up her gaze, seeming to have gained a little composure in hearing him say them. Her body recovered its usually proud posture as she came to stand next to Shinji. They looked into each others eyes. Neither was ashamed of what they'd done together; neither turned away.

For a moment Shinji though she might take his hand in hers, but she didn't.

He had accepted the fact that Misato was right in some levels. But Asuka only used him as much a he used her. Deep down inside there was more than that--she had told him so and he believed it from the bottom of his heart.

Misato sighed in a gesture of admitted defeat. She dropped her head slightly, and in such a way that Shinji thought she was disappointed in him. He cared about Misato; she always tried to look after him. She was his friend, his confidant, a big sister. But he cared a great deal about Asuka too.

“I guess that’s that, then,” she said. Then she turned to the teacher, “We should get going. I’ll leave the punishment up to you.”

“Yes, I agree. Clean-up duty will do for now. It is the first time they’ve gotten into trouble,” the teacher said from behind his desk. He had been watching the argument intently, having enough sense not to step into what was clearly a very volatile situation. “I should say this has been most interesting, but you are right, the kids should get home in time to do some homework.”

The old man stood up slowly and with some effort, herding the children together to the door as he walked across his office and then held it open for them and Misato, who gave Shinji an oddly hurt glance.

He felt awful. At no point had he meant for her to think he was ungrateful for her concern, but saying anything in front of Asuka would only provoke more confrontation.

“Teacher,” Asuka piped up as she crowded with Shinji, “could I have my panties back now?”

The teacher stroked his chin thoughtfully, intense concentration on his wrinkled face. “Um, I don't know. I think perhaps I should keep them confiscated to deter any more similar incidents in the future.”

Three pairs of eyes opened wide in disbelieve, turning on the spot and staring at the old man, mouths agape in shock. Asuka's face quickly shifted from shock to exaggerated disgust. “Eww!”

The teacher laughed off-handedly.

“I was joking, of course!” he said promptly, a little nervously. His face turned a very embarrassed shade of red.

Trying to keep as much distance from herself and the lecherous old man, Asuka shuffled carefully over to the teacher’s desk and with a quick swipe of her hand snatched her panties, then immediately returning to the safety of Shinji and Misato’s side. Her eyes never for a second leaving their teacher as if she were afraid that he might suddenly pounce on her young, attractive form.

Now it all started to make sense in Shinji’s head: why the old coot was so interested in hemp and candles and such.

Once they were out the door the group stopped to give Asuka a chance to squirm back into her panties. Misato and Shinji crowded around her to safeguard her modesty as she quickly held the garment open at her feet and stepped into them one foot at a time, then shimmied them up her legs and under her skirt as demurely as she could. That finished, they then headed down the hall together.

“Come on,” Misato said, leading the way. “Lets go get the rest of your stuff from your lockers. You’ll be doing homework tonight instead of each other.”

Misato visibly had to make an effort to keep from looking back at the two teens as they walked, making Shinji a little uncomfortable because he thought it was another sign that she was upset with him. Asuka was far more relaxed, and judging by her light, animated pace didn’t care at all what their guardian thought of them. Shinji wished he could share her confidence.

Suddenly, Asuka turned her head and whispered to Shinji behind Misato’s back. “She just doesn’t give up, does she?”

“Maybe …” Shinji wasn’t sure what he should say. “I think she feels it’s just her responsibility to look after us. She is our guardian, after all.”

“You are too naïve, Third Child.” Asuka made a contemptuous face. “You really believe that crap, don’t you? Like she could care. It’s just part of her job. I’d rather she’d stay out of it completely. She just wants to make herself feel better for sleeping around by pretending she’s some kind of surrogate mother and making it harder on us. I wonder if all adults are such hypocrites.”

“You mean like the teacher?” Shinji replied, keen to steer the subject away discussing Misato’s personal shortcomings.

He knew Asuka might have a point, but not talking about it made the idea that Misato might be only thinking of herself by acting like she cared about them easier. It had been so hard to gain someone’s affection that even if Misato’s caring stemmed from the wrong reasons it was still caring. It was still welcomed.

“Yeah!” Asuka squeaked. “Exactly. After that sermon who’d thought he was a closet pervert.”

“Makes you wonder why he volunteers to coach the girls volleyball team,” Shinji said, though secretly he couldn’t blame their teacher for wanting to be surrounded by athletic, scantily clad young girls as they chased around a bouncy white ball.

Asuka herself was not a regular in any of the sport teams, but whenever she played--usually at Hikari’s request--nobody really cared about the score and every eye was focused on her, and not necessarily because she was any good at volleyball.

Asuka’s eyes shot wide as saucers, her bright blue irises sparkling despite her indignation.

“You’re right!” She shivered, bringing her arms tightly to her chest as if to protect herself from the sudden sense of being violated. “EWWWW!”

 

Hikari really tended to like talking to Asuka on the phone and she would have normally loved to do so for hours, grinding down on the phone batteries until they needed to be recharged. But things had just been getting busy when the phone rang.

“Can you believe it?” Asuka’s shrill voice went on, not pausing to give Hikari a chance to answer. “Who the hell does she think she is? She can’t tell me what to do with my personal. What I do with Shinji isn’t even any of her business.”

The stream of words and sentences came so fast that it was hard to determine exactly what she was talking about. It was clear, however, that something had happened involving Shinji and her guardian.

Hikari had learned that in cases like this it was better to just let Asuka vent, but the redhead had picked a really bad time to call and Hikari's half-hearted attempts at finding a good stopping point for the otherwise uninterrupted narrative had proven ineffective.

“And, well, obviously Shinji wouldn’t stand for it. I can't imagine what he was thinking but it was great. And the stuff he said, I swear I never thought I’d hear him say things like that. You should have seen the look on Misato’s face. I bet she never thought the idiot would—”

“Man, she still isn't done?” Toji called with a mixture of disbelieve and impatience from where he sat on the bed, his arms and legs crossed, his face a caricature of outrage. “How long is she gonna go on?”

Hikari placed her hand over the phone's mouthpiece--which was little awkward to do since her wrists were bound together with thick, padded leather cuffs--shaking her head. Toji groaned, slapped his forehead, and fell backwards onto the sheets. She felt a hot new rush of embarrassment, though the sight of his handsome, nude body lying there fueled her resolve and end the conversation so they could get to what Asuka's untimely call had interrupted.

“Asuka--”

“It's not like I didn’t see it coming, you know. He’s all cute but always so damn quiet. But I knew sooner or later he’d get fed up with her crap. I guess having Misato blaming me right in front of him was the last straw.” 

Like her partner, Hikari was also naked, kneeling on the floor by the bed. Her hands, at first having been secured behind her back, had now been moved to her front so she could hold the phone and re-cuffed. Her legs were spread wide open, revealing the patch of dark pubic hair atop her thin lips.

As always she wore a jewel-studded padded collar that had a small tag etched with her name. The end of her leash swung like a pendulum as she moved around trying to hold the phone more comfortably to her ear.

If only Asuka could see her now, Hikari thought.

She had blushed throughout her conversation with the talkative redhead, her freckled cheeks retaining the deep shade of crimson well. Strangely, the idea of having someone she knew on the other side of the line while in such a shameful state proved incredibly stimulating.

Despite her known predilection in her partner's gender, and perhaps because Asuka had so untimely interrupted the flow of hormones, Hikari wanted to reach into the phone and drag the girl here so she could do to her what she'd been doing with Toji. Certainly she wanted to lick her and find out, once and for all, what the mighty Asuka Langley tasted like.

It didn't make her gay if she just wanted to have a taste, did it?

Alas, it was not to be. But she could have her fancy—just imagine what her father would say if he found his coy little Hikari was not only having sex, but doing it with other girls her own age.

“Besides, now that he knows he can stand up to her he should be more confident. It isn't like I made him do it, really. Misato’s attitude made him. I just kinda pushed him a little in the right direction. He just needs to grow up and stand for himself. Like me.”

“God, make her stop!” Toji groaned. “I'll go to the shrine. Just do it.”

Hikari nodded to him apologetically.

“Listen, Asuka,” Hikari said, trying her best not to sound too impatient. “I don’t think Misato was trying to blame you—getting called like that, she must have been embarrassed and angry. You can’t blame her, either.”

“How embarrassed do you think I was?” Asuka responded despondently. “The old fart caught us mid-fuck. How long do you think it’s gonna be before that gets out all over the school?”

Before she could restrain herself, Hikari asked the one question she wanted answered so badly. “So you did it? You told Shinji about you know what?” She looked at Toji as she said this, for some reason.

“Yeah,” Asuka’s voice finally came back. “Yeah, I did. I said I would, didn't I? But it’s a very touchy subject so I don’t think either one is bringing it up again. I just want to move on. I think he wants to do the same.”

“Well, at least you talked,” Hikari said, breathing a sign of relief. On the bed Toji was groaned impatiently. “But listen, Asuka, I’m glad things worked out for you, I really am, but I'm kinda in the middle of something with Toji here.”

On the other side, Asuka sneered and said, “Hikari, I don't want to even hear it when you and that...that stooge are in the middle of your kinky play. I honestly don't know what you see in him, but whatever. I'll call you later—or better yet, you call me. When you are done.”

“Okay, bye,” Hikari said and hung up.

As soon as she did, and before she could even lay down the phone by her side, Toji sprung from the bed in a burst of energy ready to pick up on what they had started. Hikari looked up at his determined face and slowly let her gaze wander down his athletic body to his hard, intimidating cock. Asuka had sucked it—Toji had told her so.

Granted, some things had seemed to be worked out between Asuka and Shinji, but Hikari wondered if the redhead thought it had really been worth it. She hadn’t said anything, which Hikari could understand. How were you supposed to tell your best friend that her boyfriend had made you give him a blowjob?

“C'mon, Class Representative Slave, you are gonna have to take a make-up test for that interruption.” Toji took hold of the leash and tugged firmly, making the collar dig into the back of her neck and pulling her down to all fours.

Hikari looked up at the rest of him again and tried to put her chat with Asuka out of her mind. And as she slipped into her unusual role all other troubles quickly began to disappear.

Above all, that was what she liked about surrendering herself like this. Her responsibilities, her duties—she could let them all go when she was with Toji. She could be cared for instead of her normal life of caring for everyone and everything else. And she remembered the insistent itch between her legs; an itch Asuka’s call had kept her from scratching. It felt like the smoldering embers of a fire being stoked anew. 

Another firm tug and Hikari crawled towards where he was guiding her, onto the bed. “I’m yours, Master,” she whispered shyly.

Looking over her slender and submissive form as she sat on her heels, Toji gave her a rather exaggerated grin, and said, “Oh, don’t you ‘Master’ me.”

 

Rumors spread impossibly quickly, in Shinji's opinion. Middle-school students, it seemed, had little else to do except gossip. He could have expected that from the girls, but even the boys did it.

And since it generally involved who was hooking up with who, the news that Shinji had been caught having sex with--taming, as some now called it--the most popular girl in school spread like a contagious disease. At once the looks of wholesale admiration and unrestrained envy started coming his way.

Even other girls who'd largely ignored him before started trying to get his attention.

He liked the way they looked at him--he couldn’t help it--but also hated being the center of everyone's attention, and impatiently waited for the whole thing to blow over so he could go back to being ignored.

Asuka had left no uncertain terms about just who exactly was allowed near Shinji; she had almost gotten involved in a cat fight when an unknown dark-haired girl had gotten a little too interested in him. Nobody teased her like they did him, with snide remarks or vulgar comments. Some treated it almost like she was taking pity on him by relieving him of his dorkiness.

“Hey, Shinji, what d'ya think?” He heard Toji ask.

“Um?”

The two of them, along with Kensuke, were laying back on the concrete slope that separate the swimming pool area were the girls were having class from the basketball courts. Physical Education was usually split to keep them apart like this, because having them play sports together could result in injuries if the boys got carried away.

And because it apparently wasn't proper to have sweaty teenagers close together with so few clothes on.

Shinji lowered his arm, which he had draped over his eyes to shield them from the hot afternoon sun washing down on them as they lounged in their dark gym shorts and white t-shirts away from the main group of students. He sat up, and looking around saw Toji propped up on his elbows then shifted his gaze towards where some of the girls were gathered on the fence that circled the pool.

Asuka's vivid head of red hair was very distinct in the crowd as she talked animatedly with Hikari.

The dark blue one-piece swimsuits they wore were low cut, wrapping along the girls' legs bellow her hips but stuck to their figures almost as tightly as a plug-suit would. Naturally this enhanced certain attributes that captivated the attention of the boys.

“Who do you think has the biggest jugs?” Kensuke said, repeating what was clearly a question Shinji had missed.

He felt his cheeks warming up. “Is that all you guys ever think about?”

“You sound just like Hikari,” they said in unison.

“And look who's talking,” Toji added. “The guy doing Miss Popular. Why don't you just write a book or something?”

Shinji laughed. “Maybe I will if it makes everyone leave me alone about it.”

“Has anybody asked you for your autograph yet?” Toji joked.

“Doubt it,” Kensuke said, “Most people should still be in the denial phase.”

Up by the pool Asuka tossed her hair prettily over her shoulders, swinging her hips, then quickly changed a glance down to see if Shinji was watching her. When she found that he was, she gave him a playful smirk. She turned around, facing away from him, and pretending to adjust her swimsuit ran her thumbs all the way along the elastic leg bands flashing a little more of her butt cheeks that would normally be visible thanks to the conservatively cut garment.

Hikari, who was standing next to Asuka, blushed coyly, and she clasped her hands more self-consciously in front of her. Shinji couldn’t help thinking she wanted to hide something.

And he wasn’t the only one watching Asuka’s display as other boys nearby gave her loud wolf-whistles, clearly riled up by her performance.

Shinji wished they would stop that, but at the same time felt a little pride in having them know he was doing what they all wished they could and none of them even a had a shot; he was one that woke up sore nearly every morning with a naked, well-fucked Asuka by his side.

“Damn, she sure loves showing off, doesn’t she?” Toji said, staring at the attractive redhead. “She’s probably even more full of herself because her gamble paid off, too.”

Shinji thought that sounded weird. His brow rose curiously as he turned to his friend.

“What gamble?”

“Well, the whole bathroom thing last week.” Toji was still staring. “I didn’t think it was a good idea. She seemed to know it would work.”

Shinji frowned seriously.

"B-bathroom thing? What about it?" he asked, a strange sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You mean …”

“Yeah. You know, last week when we …” Toji trailed off when he realized what he was saying—realized that something in his friend’s reaction was off. "Eh... d-did I say bathroom? Of course I meant classroom!” he corrected hastily. “That tricky question about..."

But Shinji wasn’t buying it--that was as plain as the painfully shocked expression spreading over his young, usually open face. Immediately, Toji stopped any further attempts to make excuses for himself and groaned in frustration, slapping a hand over his face.

“Please tell me you are kidding,” he groaned.

Something inside Shinji fell like a rock into an empty well. Something that became lost in the sudden overwhelming emptiness he felt. Asuka wouldn’t have … couldn’t have, could she?

Yes, she could.

He remembered Misato’s words hauntingly. The argument she’d made against Asuka. How she’d told the redhead to act like their relationship really had meaning. Shinji had thought he knew Asuka better than Misato did; that she could be trusted after all the things she’d said in that bathroom. He wanted so much to believe in the look of honest sincerity Asuka had worn on her face as she held his hand and declared her affection for him.

He wanted to believe because those feelings were what he had wanted form Asuka all along, ever since they kissed that lonely night. It was what he had wanted to hear. Asuka wouldn’t lie about something like that. She was bratty and stuck-up and so insufferable at time, but she wouldn’t lie about everything.

And in an awful moment of realization he knew the answer and knew that he was wrong—that he had been all along—and it hurt all even more because he had believed her.

He had trusted her.

“Ah, crap,” Kensuke said, realizing what had just happened. He climbed to his knees besides Shinji and seemed about to place a restraining hand on his shoulder, then thought better of it. 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Toji repeated disbelievingly, sitting up. Regret was clear in his chiseled face as he stared at Shinji. “I’m sorry. I thought Asuka told you. She said--Hikari said she had. She said she promised!”

Shinji didn’t reply, much too overcome by sudden influx of horrible emotions at being so completely betrayed.

“Shinji, listen,” Kensuke stepped in quickly, moving closer. “Take it easy, okay? Asuka wouldn't want to keep something like this from you just because, would she? Think about it—she must have her reasons. And they’re probably very good.”

He ground his teeth in anger. Obviously they didn’t know anything about Asuka.

“We did it because Hikari said it was something Asuka really wanted!” Toji explained hurriedly, as if trying to keep Shinji from solely blaming him and Kensuke for what had happened in that bathroom. “But we also thought it’d be good for you. She’s always pushing you around, acting so high and mighty all the time and playing with your feelings. We thought it be good if she had some of what was coming to her. And she wanted you to do it to her.”

“Yeah,” continued Kensuke, desperation growing ever more clearly in his voice. “We weren’t going to rape her, she just wanted to be put down in front of you so you’d take charge. So you would protect her, I guess. It made sense really! She even gave us the disk of her masturbating to blackmail her.”

“It wasn’t like anybody wanted to hurt you!” Toji added. They were talking very fast now, trying to get as such of an apology in edgewise before the inevitable explosion. “We just wanted to help you.”

“Seriously, we would never do anything like that if we didn’t think something better would come out of it.”

“We are sorry!” they said simultaneously and bowed their head in apology.

Shinji still said nothing, and when they lifted their heads looking at him uncertainly, apprehension started to slowly give in to concern. At least they were really sorry, he could tell. They cared about him enough to explain and ask forgiveness. Somehow he couldn’t blame them, though maybe he should.

But Asuka …

She was still laughing up near the pool, still showing herself off proudly to anyone who would watch her.

He could see her smiling, and laughing, and looking at him and twirling.

She was laughing at him!

She was laughing at his stupidity, his naiveté…

He had trusted her! Shinji thought furiously. He had even defended her in front of Misato’s accusing words! He had believed that she meant what she’d said, and that Misato was wrong about her, that she didn’t want to hurt him!

His hand clenching and unclenching, his breath coming out in ragged, short sharp bursts, Shinji looked beyond mad; he looked beyond angry…

He felt angry with himself, angry for thinking she would have changed, for believing she would be something else to him, for believing she meant anything she said.

Kensuke stated the obvious. “Oh, this is bad.”

“Shinji ... ” Toji finally gathered the courage to take his shoulder and squeeze firmly. “Don’t you do anything hasty. Yes, she lied, but was it really so bad? She still likes you. She wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t. She wants to be with you. We can tell. Don’t take her head off like last time. Please.”

Kensuke nodded. That the two of them were actually defending Asuka didn’t matter to him; it didn’t even register as strange. He was much too hurt to consider whatever her reasons might have been. He knew all he needed to …

He had trusted her and she had lied to him. Everything she’d said and done, all the feelings, all the words, all the sex—she didn’t mean any of it.

Shinji brushed Toji’s hand away and got up, noticing how he didn’t seem to have a heartbeat anymore as if his heart had simply decided to quit. That was how he felt.

Empty, abandoned.

His eyes betrayed those emotions so sickening familiar. He felt it was really hard to act surprised… this was what he was; this was what his life could be summed up on.

He was such a fucking loser.

“I’m going to change,” he announced suddenly in an emotionless, dead voice, and not even turning to look up at Asuka a last time began walking away, leaving Toji and Kensuke to exchange dismayed looks between themselves.

Then, agreeing instantly without saying a single word, they jumped to their feet and rushed after their wounded friend.

 

Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke waited for the class to get reassembled after P.E. before returning, now fully dressed in her usual uniform, to the bustling classroom. As they entered and began walking over to their desks near the back, Asuka and Hikari came over to greet them; Asuka’s face was bright and rather pleased with herself, while Hikari still had a light flush.

“So, you liked the show?” Asuka said to Shinji, ignoring the other two like they weren’t even there.

Shinji wordlessly turned his back to her and continued on to his desk, his eyes locked straight ahead and not looking at her even for a single heartbeat.

“What?” Asuka asked, her brow drawn into an annoyed frown. “You are not embarrassed, are you? How can you be?”

Shinji pulled up his computer monitor and stared into it silently, causing Asuka to hesitate for a second.

“What?” she asked again, more forcefully and irritably. “Shinji?”

When he still wouldn’t say anything, and that for whatever reason he was very much intent on ignoring her, Asuka turned to Hikari, who shrugged. Then she turned to Toji and Kensuke.

Guilt was sketched on their faces like graffiti, plainly there for everyone to see.

Her delicate eyebrows drawn even closer and her patience running low, she asked them, “What did you two do now?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Kensuke said hurriedly, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. “It just sort of slipped out!”

“What slipped out?” Asuka demanded, though the distressed tone of her voice indicated she had a really bad feeling about it. “You’d better not--”

Toji and Kensuke didn’t answer--they didn’t have to, for the look of total dismay that came to Asuka’s face halfway through that last sentence made the realization painfully clear. The rest of the words died in her throat before ever had a chance to utter them.

Like they had done to Shinji, the pair dropped her heads in an apologetic bow.

“We’re sorry!”

Asuka ignored them, spinning around on her heels and rushing to Shinji’s side, a cold vise now clasped around her pounding, fearful heart.

Knowing how badly she was screwed she dropped to her knees besides him, something she would have never done in public had the situation not been so desperate, clutching the edge of the desk with a hand as if to steady herself for the blow she was about to take.

Shinji still wouldn’t even look at her, keeping his eyes on the blank computer screen, and that was just as bad as anything he might scream at her.

So deeply was she cut by his indifference that she thought her heart suddenly would fall out of her chest.

Was this how he was feeling too? Was this how deeply and completely she had managed to hurt him?

“Shinji, please look at me,” Asuka said, her voice pleading. “Please, I know you are angry at me, and you have a right to be, but I wanted to tell you. I swear. The other day I almost … I almost…”

The other students were now aware that something was going on, and turned to find the redhead down on her knees. A low hubbub started immediately as they commented to each other how the couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Shinji …” Sheepishly, almost fearfully, she reached to place her right hand on his knee--

Shinji shoved it away angrily.

“Don’t touch me.”

Asuka swallowed awkwardly. “Shinji, please. I wanted to tell you, but … but I couldn’t.”

“It’s always about what you want, isn’t it?” he said shortly, still not looking at her. His tone so heavy with resentment it almost physically pushed down on Asuka’s already tight chest.

“I didn’t want you to feel bad,” she explained mournfully, feeling the utter pointlessness of those words like cuts. But it was the best the loud Second Child could come up with. 

“And how do you think I feel now?” Shinji spat. “How do you think it feels?”

It was a rhetorical question. Asuka knew exactly how he felt—knew the sort of pain he was going through. And knew that she had brought that on him. She wanted so much to say something else, though she didn’t know what, but realized it was useless. He wouldn’t listen to her, perhaps fittingly.

Dejectedly she sat back on her heels, head hanging low, on the verge of not caring what anyone might think of her and rushing out of the crowded classroom in tears.

Just when she thought she might do exactly that, Hikari came over to her and stooped down to her level.

“Come on, Asuka—give him some room,” the pigtailed girl said consolingly.

Asuka was far too numb to tell her that she wanted neither to go on nor to give him room. She wanted him to understand, but knew that it was likely not a possibility any longer. And by now Hikari must have realized that she had been lied to as well. She must have realized that Asuka was just an obnoxious, lying, manipulative slut who would say and do anything because it suited her whim, and not worth calling a friend. 

Because at that moment, when the little voice of self-hatred inside her became a deafening roar, Asuka knew there had only ever been one person to blame.

Herself.

“Come on,” Hikari repeated kindly, helping the disconsolate redhead to her feet, putting an arm around her sagging shoulders and squeezed her for support. Asuka said nothing as she was led back to her seat, but the Class Rep. could not resist throwing a nasty glance at Toji and Kensuke.

“It was an accident!” Kensuke said.

“You said she'd told him!” Toji said.

Hikari shook her head, glaring at them in a disappointed and resentful manner that carried her point across better than any angry yelling ever could.

 

As he had done over the last few days, Shinji delayed coming home as much as he could. He stayed with Toji and Kensuke from right after class until very late in the afternoon, when Toji’s dad came in from work and Shinji felt bad about imposing on the tired man. After that he’d just walk around, not really going anywhere but not really staying anywhere either.

He just walked to kill time, hoping Asuka would be sleeping or locked away in her room when he returned to the apartment so he wouldn’t have to put up with her.

Avoiding the Second Child certainly wasn't easy.

The first few days Asuka had taken Hikari's advice and given him room and space, casting sad, longing looks his way every time their eyes crossed before immediately looking away or to her feet. She seemed coy in a manner she never was before, like she really knew she had done wrong but didn't know how to correct her mistake.

Her sheepish attitude had changed pretty quickly, however, as she next began trying to initiate conversations over even the most trivial subjects. But she was smart and never did so with Misato around, perhaps fearing she might find her patience overwhelmed. She didn't have to try very hard; their guardian, thanks to a change in shifts, now had to cover a 12 hour shift starting early in the after noon until well into the early hours of the following day.

Shinji had then suffered Asuka’s insistent attempts at making up with him, but whenever she would try to talk to him, he would simply get up and walk to his room, ignoring her entirely. It was different when they were at school or at NERV HQ—there were other people there to act as a buffer between them—but in the apartment they were alone with nothing between them but wooden walls and paper doors.

Asuka had become such a fulfilling part of his life that to even think he wanted nothing to do with her was painful. But no matter how he tried to excuse her in his own mind, the best explanation for why she would wreck that fragile bond they'd managed to create was also the simplest: she was a self-centered bitch.

No one, not even Asuka herself, would dispute that fact.

Shinji swiped his card at the door, took off his shoes, and dumped his book bag on the heavy wooden table. The living room light was on and Pen-Pen was watching the news on TV, keeping up with current events though Shinji couldn’t think how they would affect a warm-water penguin.

He walked down the short hallway to his bedroom and opened the door--

And frowned when he saw the young redhead lying on his bed, her limbs tangled up in the sheets as if she had been writhing about.

She sat up on her heels immediately upon seeing him, an apologetic look drawn on her pretty, sharp-featured face, the movement of her body causing a strap of her top to slip off one of her shoulders and almost revealing a tender white breast.

“Shinji …”

Her voice sounded like nails-on-chalkboard, though she was trying to make it as sweet as she could. He couldn’t stand the sight of her.

“Get out, Asuka,” he told her point-blank.

“Shinji,” she replied, ignoring his request. “Please, listen. I know you are mad at me. I don’t blame you for that. But I didn’t want things to turn out like they did. And I know you don’t want to hear it, but I just wanted you to be more …”

Shinji was standing perfectly still. “How could you say you had feelings for me when you wanted me to be somebody else?” he said. “How could you say all those things to me when all along you were manipulating me?”

Asuka seemed hurt by those words. Her features fell. “Everything I told you was the truth. I swear.”

Shinji snickered sarcastically.

“No, really!” Asuka said sharply.

“Your word doesn’t mean anything to me right now.”

This statement visibly shook Asuka. “I’m not asking you to trust me. I know I blew any chance of that.” Whether through guilt or shame, she looked away. As she turned her head, long locks of her red hair spilled over her shoulders and down her front. “I’m asking you--”

Shinji was simply too angry to let her finish. “Don’t ask. Don’t say anything. Just leave.”

He thought he could see Asuka’s mind working overtime to try and find a way to respond that. Why couldn’t she, for once, do what he wanted? She just had to have her way, didn’t she?

She couldn’t have thought he would take her back simply by throwing her body at him, and if she did she obviously didn’t have a very high opinion of him. She thought she could have her way just because she knew he found her so attractive. She used her own flesh like a tool, and she let others use her. And she used others.

Asuka rose off the bed slowly and stood there facing him. For a second Shinji thought she might actually do what he said and leave.

She didn’t. Her face became set, matching his own.

“You are such an idiot,” she growled, the previously honeyed tone of her voice turning into vile. “Was it so bad to act like a man? I know you liked fucking me over the toilet. I know you liked seeing me humiliated like that. You liked having me beg! So make me beg now!”

Shinji said nothing.

She clenched her fists and snarled. “You liked seeing me covered in those stooges’ filthy cum, didn’t you? So why are you so angry with me? You LIKED the whole thing! You can't admit it to me, but we both know it's the truth!”

“I trusted you,” Shinji said quietly, though he wanted to scream at her. “I defended you from Misato. I believed you. I really believed everything you said. And you lied to me, Asuka.”

He wanted to grab her by the hair and make her understand what she had done to him; he wanted to just--

“So I did, big fucking deal!” Asuka yelled. “If you weren’t such a doormat, I wouldn’t have to lie to you to--”

“To WHAT?” he screamed, unable to control his anger towards her any longer. “To make me who you think I should be? To make me into someone you can fuck and not feel ashamed?”

“To make you into a man!”

Something snapped inside of Shinji, some force he'd managed to repress in the solitude of the last few days when he hadn't been listening to her voice. His heart had always known she didn't think anything of him, but actually having her say it hurt him more than could have imagined.

He pounced before he could restrain himself, his teenage face twisted into knots of blame and hurt.

Asuka’s eyes widened, the bright blue of her irises catching the light. She didn’t try to cover herself, or to turn away, and just remained standing there, as if she didn’t believe he was really capable of what he was about to do.

Shinji only noticed that his palm had connected with her face when he felt the burning sting of the impact. It sounded like a gunshot in his ears, and even this had a somewhat unreal quality to it. Asuka grunted, her head jerking sideways as she staggered and automatically bringing up her hand to the quickly reddening right cheek where he had slapped her.

Her face twisted into an angry sneer. Her eyes bristled with barely controlled aggression.

“Do you feel better?” she spat, her voice a high piercing screech. “Is that what you want? Do you want to keep hitting me until my face is all purple and swollen and you can’t recognize me?”

Shinji had never seen her eyes look so furious before. He wanted to say something, to justify himself, but she simply shouted at him from the floor.

“Then why don’t you? Hit me! Punish me! Anything, just please don’t hate me!”

How could anyone not hate her when she was such an uncaring slut? All he wanted was for her to accept him for whom he really was—not to try to change him.

Asuka didn’t know what she was asking for when she told him to hit her, she just thought she did because it would mean she would not be giving herself to someone she thought was a wimp, beneath her, and a coward.

And it would mean she didn't have to love who he was.

Slowly she regained her footing and stood, unflinchingly despite everything, in front of him. Her eyes were filled with sapphire fury, her shoulders squared. “Go on!” she screamed.

Shinji did nothing but look to his side with his lips pursed, and a frown on his face.

“Hit me, you pussy!” Asuka shoved him forcefully, planting her hands on his shoulders, making him take a couple of steps back. “I knew you didn't have the balls to be in control of me. That's why I did what I did!”

He didn't move forward to grab her, as much as he wanted to, but he didn't back away either. His anger made him stand his ground.

This lack of action seemed to just infuriate Asuka even more. Face twisted, teeth bared, she stepped closer.

“Go away, Asuka,” he told her flatly, barely keeping his voice in check.

“Make me!” She shoved him again, harder.

Shinji stumbled backward, bracing against the wall behind him so as not to end up on the floor like a sack of potatoes, his angry stare piercing Asuka like two burning nails. He did want to make her, and more.

“Why can't you stop being such a slut?” he yelled furiously.

“Why can't you grow a spine?” she retorted so loudly it made his own angered tone seem like normal speech. “Can't you see you can do any fucking thing you want to me? Get some balls and do it instead of moping like a girl!”

“LEAVE!”

“MAKE ME!”

She lunged forward with incredible speed and took him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes seemingly sparkled with tears of pure, raw anger. Asuka was strong for a girl her size, but even Shinji was surprised by her strength as he struggled fiercely against her smaller, lighter form.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, which only made her shake harder. She was screaming almost hysterically now, slipping from Japanese into her native German.

In a chaotic frenzy of movement and cursing, he grabbed her hair, his fingers clawing at her long tresses, knotting around them and digging into her scalp as he yanked as hard as he could and she screamed her lungs out. Finally she let go of him, twisting in pain.

“Fuck you, arschloch!” she yelled. “Let me GO!”

It was now Shinji’s turn to shove her. She stumbled over her own feet, losing her balance almost as if in the middle of a wild dance. Shinji seized on this, and without thinking threw her violently to the ground.

He towered over her as she looked up defiantly at him, his heavy breathing dangerously similar to that of his Unit-01, his fists painfully clenched. He wanted nothing more than to, somehow, make her realize what she had done to him, and get it into her head that she had hurt him so badly she would never understand it; she couldn't, he was certain of that. Asuka cared only about herself--she was incapable of doing the same for others.

“You don't have the guts to do anything yourself!” Her grating, high-pitched whine was the last thing he wanted to hear. “That's why I did it! I wanted to have more than some doormat loving me!”

His hand making a fist, he thought about hitting her again to shut her up.

“Don’t just stand there, do something! DO ANYTHING!”

Reacting again to his anger and hurt, Shinji reached down and once again grabbed her hair. He pulled her head up, locking their blue eyes together.

“Is this what you want?” he let his anger control his voice, shaking her. It was just him and the horrible tangle of emotions he felt for Asuka now. “Is this what you really want?”

“I’m not your doll!” Asuka yelled. “You can’t just manhandle me like I’m some kind of puppet! I know you are a pervert who secretly gets off on my panties even though you could always have the real thing! I know what you want! I’ve always known, but I won’t do anything just because you want me to. You’ll have to make me!”

Yes, that much Shinji had finally come to understand about her. Asuka would never compromise. Her egotism, her natural desire to place herself above everyone else—he had assumed they were only flaws of her character, still parts of her but just flaws, and flaws could be corrected, overlooked. But now he saw the truth.

These things were not flaws of her character, they were her character. And they could not be fixed because that would require an element of selflessness she didn’t posses. Asuka would never change on her own. She would never surrender to what other people wanted of her. She would have to be made—if she was lucky, by somebody who cared about her. 

Nobody had ever bothered to do more than reproach her attitude. But he would, even if it meant he had to stop caring and start to hate her.

“Fine, Asuka!”

He pushed her head down to the floor and grabbed a firm hold on her shorts, which he then began forcefully pulling down her long, winding legs—past her thighs, and knees and ankles—exposing her white panties underneath.

Asuka twisted, bringing up her feet to kick him away. He caught one of her ankles, using the leverage to spread her open even as she struggled, his eyes focusing on her triangle of cotton that covered her mound. He pulled the flimsy panties down with a single violent swipe of his hand, stretching them, and yanking them off her feet.

Already coated in a light sheen, her pussy glistened wet.

Her panties were soaked too; he noticed the dark spot were her leaking fluid had stained the strip of fabric that made up the crotch.

“No!” Asuka bellowed, lunging to try to snatch back her panties perhaps hoping to prevent him from realizing how wet she was. How much the struggle and the heat of the moment had exited her. It was a futile gesture.

Shinji pushed her away violently, with all the strength he had, and heard her head hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Ow ... ”

Tossing the now useless garment aside, Shinji moved on his stunned victim, climbing over her to pin her with his weight, and soon had managed to take off her loose sleeveless top, pulling it up and over her head, and then slipping it from each arm--holding first one of her arms with a hand while peeling the clothing of with the other then, as she thrashed feebly, repeating the process--finally leaving her fully exposed.

Asuka continued to struggle feebly, writhing underneath him as if he were making love to her instead of attacking.

Having forcibly stripped her naked, taking away her last defense, Shinji felt the rush of what it was really like to be in control, much as he had on that school bathroom.

“This is what you want, right?” he screamed in her face. She was pinned to the ground by his body weight where she could gain no leverage to unseat him. She looked at him with furious anger flooding her eyes.

“Fuck you, idiot. Fuck--AHH!” Asuka whimpered loudly as Shinji yanked her hair.

He wanted to shut her up so badly. And then he remembered something Toji had said before, when he was twisting Asuka’s arm behind her back and bending her over for Shinji to spank, and it seemed more of a good idea than ever.

Shinji shoved Asuka to the ground again, and again she hit her head. After looking around for a second, he reached out and grabbed Asuka’s discarded panties. Then, leaving the naked and defenseless redhead to squirm on the floor, rummaged through his school supplies, finally coming up with a roll of clear duct tape. 

Kneeling over her, and before she could issue any words or screams of protest, he proceeded to stuff the balled-up, used panties in her mouth.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, followed by muffled groaning into the improvised gag. Shinji worked quickly, not giving Asuka chance to recover, and wrapped the tape around the lower part of her face, over her mouth and lips, sealing in the panties in her mouth and rendering the loud, vulgar redhead effectively mute.

As soon as she was able to, Asuka reached up and attempted to peel off the tape. Thinking on his feet, he undid his belt buckle and took off the belt with an angry pull so that it cracked in the air like a whip, and climbed over her.

Asuka stopped, her eyes growing wider, fear bristling clearly in the sapphire depths and also a hint of strange surprise.

The thought of lashing her tender backside to a bloody pulp crossed Shinji’s mind rapidly and was just as quickly thrown out; it wouldn't do to ruin such a pretty thing with that kind of violence, even maybe if she deserved it.

Without saying a word, Shinji grasped one of her arms in an iron grip, turning her around and holding it behind her back.

He sat on top of her and took her other arm and, bringing them together at the elbows looped his belt around them. The buckle secured as tight as it would go, Shinji then proceeded to wrap the rest of the leather strap repeatedly over her clear skin, then tucked it in under itself so it wouldn’t come loose and gave it a final pull for maximum tightness.

Asuka struggled against her new bonds energetically but they held her fast. Gagged into silence and with her arms bound behind her back, she was at his mercy.

Shinji wasted no time and decided to take her to the living room. Asuka couldn't do anything as he dragged her up by the hair. Her scalp on fire, all her weight on her tresses as she struggled to get to her feet and groaned into the gag as Shinji jerked her head violently, yanking her from side to side, ignoring her unintelligible protests and curses.

Bound and gagged, Asuka had no choice as Shinji forced her out of his room using her hair to handle her like a wild mare. She struggled desperately to free herself from his painful grip, kicking and trying to set her bare feet and fighting him with every step. Her loud groans followed them as they went.

Pen-Pen lifted his head and warbled upon seeing him and the naked redhead. Then, as if suddenly understanding that this wasn’t normal, jumped up from his prone position and flapped his wings in alarm. Shinji hadn’t thought about him or how he would react.

“It’s none of your business!” the Third Child shouted at the penguin, who immediately cowered having never heard him use such a tone of voice before. “Go to your freezer box.”

Pen-Pen’s beak darted worriedly from him to the panty-gagged redhead he was holding by the hair, shock and a little fright evident on his feathery face, making croaky questioning noises.

“I said go!”

That did it. Pen-Pen took off, suddenly startled, warbling hurriedly and rushing out of sight into the relative safety of the kitchen as fast as his stubby webbed feet could take him.

Now alone in the well-lit living room, Shinji shoved Asuka down on the floor where she belonged, determined to show her—to make her feel once and for all—what it was like to be used by a person who professed to love you and more importantly, whom you loved in return.

Asuka looked up at him with furious resolve, as if to show him she didn’t believe he was serious about whatever it was he was planning to do and at the same time daring him to do it. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, her cheeks an angry red, more from straining and struggling than any embarrassment at her situation.

But this was a dare Shinji was angry enough to take her up on. And was going to--he was going to show it how much it could hurt.

He stepped over her without feeling the need to say anything, to explain or ask for further explanation for her actions. It was useless anyway; Asuka would lie, and he wouldn’t believe her.

Lying exposed on her side, the redhead inched away instinctively. She looked almost comical with her mouth taped shut. Her eyes immediately became glued to the bulge in the front of his pants, nostrils flaring. Shinji knew she wanted it, but this time it would be different. From this angle he could see the inviting crack of her bottom, where the pink rosebud of her asshole awaited, just above the thin-lipped slit of her pussy.

Shinji rolled her onto her belly, making her have to look over her shoulders to glare at him, her legs flailing with desperation, and muttering unintelligibly through her panty-gag.

“Mmmngfffuu!”

“Shut up.” Shinji slapped her ass as hard as he could, recalling the spanking he’d given her on the school bathroom before, leaving an angry red handprint on the otherwise creamy white skin. Then he rolled her onto her back, crawling over her, holding her down with his hands and the weight of his body.

The improvised restraint had an unexpected benefit: having her arms bound like this forced Asuka’s shoulders back, which in turn made her upper body arch and pushed out her chest more prominently so that the pointed mounds of her breast rose higher than they normally would.

Seemingly on instinctively, she spread her legs and the movement parted the folds of her enticing pussy.

“Is this it?” Shinji asked harshly, grabbing her perk tits on each hand and pinching her nipples while he leaned in closer over her. “Is this what you want?”

“Nnngh!” Asuka squealed sharply.

“Why?” He continued pinching. “Why couldn't you just let us be special without having to manipulate me?”

“Mmmnngghhumgh!” Asuka yelled, or tried to, but all that came out was muffled words that sounded just as angry as she looked. 

Shinji leaned back, wiping sweat from his forehead.

This moment of distraction cost him as Asuka planted her feet firmly on the ground, gaining the leverage she needed despite his weight straddling her midriff, and lifted. She might be a young girl, svelte and in some way delicate-looking, but as Shinji already knew there was not a wasted inch in her figure. 

Sitting on top of her became an act of balance as Shinji rose together with her lower body. Groaning, red-faced, legs trembling and every muscle straining and bulging, Asuka seemed driven by more than just physical strength.

Shinji had only enough time to admire her before she buckled sideways ... and he tumbled to the floor with a thud.

Asuka collapsed in a heap next to him, panting loudly. Shinji recovered quickly, only a little shocked from the fall, and rolled her over once again—he didn't mount her this time. She looked at him furiously, but the short, brutal effort had drained her visibly.

“Phhhuk uuu!” she tried to curse him, her naked body heaving, trapped underneath him. She was a perfect sight, from the top of her golden-red mane to the pink tips of her delicate toes; her skin was clear and smooth, and scented.

Again Shinji began touching her all over, feeling her hot sweaty skin, molesting her with his fingers and eyes.

Asuka truly was helpless.

The budding mounds of her breasts were covered in a light coat of perspiration, shimmering in the light as her chest rose and fell in time with her agitated breathing. Her belly was flat, and her legs long and trim. But her snarl failed to hide her apprehension; despite her resistance, a glistening strand from between her labia betrayed her undeniable wetness.

Shinji grasped one of her young breasts fully in his hand now and squeezed, causing it to bulge outwards and the pink nipple to become swollen, which he then pinched hard and twisted.

Asuka wailed.

He had always known Asuka's pert little nipples were among the most sensitive parts of her body. She loved it when he flicked the hard nubs back and forth with his tongue, or squeezed them between his thumb and forefingers, and it always gave her great pleasure when they were stimulated as she masturbated, she had said so.

But they weren't meant to be treated like this--and yet he knew from the look on her face that with the spikes of pain came an odd pleasurable aftertaste.

Shinji dipped his head as if to kiss her, but instead began to lick her neck, flicking his tongue back and forth, lapping at her sweat and skin. This was something Asuka had shown him, and now he turned it against her. He licked all the way to her collarbone and then the valley between her breasts; he began to nibble and suck hungrily over each nipple, not following any rhythm, not giving her a moment of rest.

He bit and nibbled and sucked and licked, and Asuka whimpered as every time he did, she felt her nerves flare with the feeling.

Shinji rolled her anguished nipple in his fingers gently now, almost lovingly, and heard her whimper.

“You like that, don't you?”

Though her face was turning all red, Asuka shook her head negatively. Shinji twisted her nipple again, harder. She wailed mutely.

“I'm going to show you how much you mean to me, Asuka. Really show you. And how much you hurt me.”

Asuka could only glare up defiantly, her breath coming in a short, raspy hiss. As Shinji brought his lips down to her tape-covered ones, she turned away. He took hold of her jaw, firmly turning her head back to face him, squeezing her captive breast mercilessly, her eyes bristling with tears of pleasure and pain, and planted an unwelcome kiss on her. The protruding bulge of her stuffed panties prevented him from going any further, but it was still enough to make her squirm.

Flicking his tongue, he moved upwards, slobbering her sharp nose and the flushed skin of her cheeks, kissing and licking her until her face glistened with a coat of his saliva. There was nothing she could do to stop him, to stop this.

And her pussy growing noticeably wetter; she was definitely getting hornier with each harsh treatment he was giving her, despite trying to convince him otherwise. At least some part of her—some nameless region of her unbearably haughty psyche—was enjoying it.

Keeping that in mind, Shinji worked his way down her luscious, young body.

The Second Child cried out in pain and surprise as he bit one of her pert little tits hard, digging into the soft flesh with his teeth and squeezing the glove of flesh beneath it. He quickly moved from one side to the other, over and over, not letting her become used to the pleasurable sensation or the painful spikes.

Asuka moaned loudly as raw nerves flooded her body with electricity. Lifting her head, she looked down at her chest to see it covered in bite marks, some barely visible and others deep and angry-looking—particularly those around the pointed caps of her breasts. 

Shinji continued to bite his way down her body as she wriggled to fight the restraint. Finally, he came to her pussy. Here he stopped, letting his open mouth hover above her lipped womanhood, his teeth terrifyingly close to this most vulnerable part of her.

Carefully moving aside the thin protective flap of soaked skin that made up Asuka’s clit hood with a single finger, Shinji noticed the little nub standing fully erect, a tiny pink jewel like a pearl inside a clam. Asuka hissed as he touched her, but it was just a hint of what was to come.

He could not resist giving her a lick, the strange and slightly bitter flavor awakening his taste buds. Then he closed his mouth around the spot where her thin labia came together near the top of her pussy, bellow her mound.

And, using barely any force, Shinji bit down on her clit. 

Even gagged as she was by her own used panties and tape, Asuka screamed—a guttural noise from somewhere in her throat. Her whole body lifted off the floor on her toes as bolts of pure electric pleasure tightened her muscles violently, her taut back bending into an impossible arch.

Shinji moved back and watched her writhe and scream. Nothing else was needed, he told himself, not as far as Asuka was concerned. But he would still need lubrication for what he wanted to do.

With her arms buckled securely behind her back she couldn’t curl into a proper fetal position, but she did what she could. The shaking, whimpering Second Child rolled onto her side, clenching her legs tightly and drawing them up protectively, trying to hide her most vulnerable spot from further attack.

Again, however, this revealed the underside of her body, where her supple butt cheeks met her thighs, giving him glimpse of her bare asshole and pussy. She never ceased struggling against her bonds; as soon as the shock had worn out she began trying to worm her way into a more advantageous position. It was in vain.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Shinji lifted Asuka’s upper body off the floor. She groaned painfully as he dragged her on her knees to the low table nearby where they normally did homework or ate dinner while watching TV. She had no choice—her long hair acted like the leash on a dog, giving him control even if she didn’t want to follow.

Shinji pushed her onto the table unceremoniously with a hard shove, making her lie her on her belly, face and chest pressed against the wooden surface, leaving her ass hanging invitingly in the air.

Kneeling besides her, he clamped one hand around the base of her neck and forcing her head down until it was pinned to the table. Because of their positions relative to each other, his crotch was now set slightly above her turned face as he bent over her to hold her in place helplessly.

Asuka stared up and sideways at him as he freed his member, a strange mixture of fear and desire washing her skin in a deep crimson flush and making her eyes water. It was a look of anticipation, like a child about to get her secret wish. There was no question about what she wanted him to do.

But Shinji had other ideas.

After a while he finally let go and moved around behind her, leaving her hissing for air through her flaring nostrils. He poked her hot pussy with the dripping tip of his cock, smearing it in her oozing cunt fluids, and pushing a bit against her thin inner lips. The cute little yelp she made brought a satisfied grin to his face. He had no doubt she thought she was about to get what she wanted. And, in a way, she was. 

Shinji thrusts his hips forwards, penetrating her tight, slobbering cunt with his manhood. Asuka jerked back her head, crying out like an animal in heat with indecent pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut, and he could feel her wet confines tighten around him. Her thighs parted, her knees rubbing on the carpet. She squirmed back to meet him. 

Yes, despite everything, Asuka wanted to fuck.

And because she wanted it so much, Shinji knew she was all the more frustrated when he pulled out, her suddenly empty pussy gaping and leaking its honey, and moved further up the crack between her ass cheeks. To press the engorged head against her soft puckered asshole.

Asuka managed a muffled grunt of puzzlement and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her brow lined with confusion.

Shinji said nothing, adding slightly more pressure on the tiny hole.

And as Asuka realized the horror of what was about to happen her eyes grew wide. She began thrashing around more desperately, her arms and legs flailing faster and harder with strength fueled by fear, trying to push him off. The belt around her elbows strained but did not budge.

“Nnnn—nnnntherrr! Nnnnthrr!”

She reached behind her with her hands together, wiggling her rear end until his head slid further down her lubricated slit, and then blocking her vulnerable asshole.

“You said I could do what I wanted,” Shinji told her almost sadly, pushing her makeshift barrier aside, exposing her again. “So … I’m going to fuck you in the ass, Asuka

He could see tears beginning to shimmer in her trembling eyes, and she was shaking her head, saying no, asking him to stop. She was trying to talk through her panty-gag, but the unintelligible noises, grunts and groans and moans, were impossible to understand. Her manner that changed, though, and it was clear she was not so much cursing in defiance anymore but pleading with him. 

It was too little too late and no amount of pleading or apologies, whether she honestly meant them or was simply trying to escape her punishment, would change that. He had to do this because he hated her—because he cared enough to hate her. Like she said before, he had to make her.

Shinji grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her shallow pink crack, forcing her anal bud to open a little.

As he pressed the tip of his cock firmly against her anus Asuka desperately tried climbing over the tablet. Shinji held her at the waist and lined her up again. The muscular seal of her anus clenched tightly, her body refusing to admit him.

He pressed against her tense body again. To his growing frustration, only the very tip of his head managed to push into the puckered hole. He hadn't expected that his juice-coated member would go in easy even if she relaxed—it wasn’t meant for this part of her after all. However, he knew that it could. But the thin coating of her vaginal honey just wasn't enough to get his hardness slick enough to slip past her last remaining defense.

The redhead visibly relaxed as he ceased his attempts and withdrew. She lay still on the table, breathing heavily through her nostrils, the previous struggle to escape having taken its toll on her.

Then her eyes went wide as she felt a thick droplet of well-aimed spit land right on her clenching bunghole. He had contemplated to rub it in with his fingers first, trying to loosen her up some more, but this element of surprise was better than any probing could offer. Getting hold of her again, he lined up and pushed, using the head of his cock instead of a finger to smear the clear substance into her.

Asuka squealed, whimpering openly now, her mind and all her pride becoming overwhelmed by the assault she knew was inevitable. She started flailing and struggling wildly, but trapped against the low table and held in place by the pole about to go in her ass, she couldn't even attempt to crawl away.

Tightening his grip on her lithe frame, Shinji thrust his hips forward. His penis head pushed through the seal.

“MMMMNNGH!”

Eyes wide in horror, Asuka screamed at the first penetration and kept screaming as Shinji slowly ground the rest of his cock into the tight tunnel of her ass, inch by agonizing inch. Her whole body tensed to repel the intrusion, jerking off the table in a vain attempt to prevent further impalement.

Shinji felt her clench all around him like vacuum-packed meat sleeve. It was so tight!

Asuka shook her head violently, tears, sweat, and snot from her nose splashed down on the wooden surface from her wide open eyes and nostrils, repeating the same inhuman noises over and over again as her rectum stretched open, clearly in a lot of pain. 

But Shinji was far too angry, and the feeling of power over her was to intoxicating for him to restrain himself. Her muffled moans only made him want to punish her badly. He grasped a fistful of her mane for leverage, pulling on her hair like reins to control her, jerking her head and forcing her to arch her back. He used his other hand and his weight to pin her down, and began pounding her ass forcefully, grunting from the effort.

“NNNNGGH! NN!”

The noises coming from Asuka's throat became an unrecognizable wail, sharp even through the muffling provided by the panties sealed in her mouth. But there slowly emerged more than pain in her screams; almost drowned out by the sharp strings of her vocal chords were lower, guttural noises carrying hints of a very dark, very painful pleasure. 

Shinji felt her already tight channel growing even more so, clamping down on his cock from all sides as he opened up her puckered seal and fucked her ass.

Asuka's hips loudly slammed into the edge of the wooden table with a great bang at each thrust of his pelvis. Shinji didn't care how much pain she was in—it still wasn't close to what she had done to him. It still wasn't enough.

Shinji was too angry to care about being gentle. He fucked her ass without mercy, pounded her, beat her. All the while he was pushing her beyond her endurance as she had pushed him beyond his. He was irreversibly marking her as his, and it only enhanced the feeling of power he felt over her. It took all his strength to hold her, his muscles straining against her small but fit frame as she trashed violently, hopelessly.

Every muscle in her body was clenched tightly. So tightly in fact that Shinji could feel the rapid, hammer-like beating of her heart through the walls of her anus as it pulsed all around him, as she still tried with all her might to expel him.

Pulling on her hair, Shinji drove into her without mercy. Pounding her. Asuka fought him every inch. Fought like someone who knew she had nothing left to lose. 

But then the damn finally broke. With a groan of helpless desperation, the proud and arrogant Second Child lost all control as a powerful stream of hot yellow liquid began gushing out from between her legs and splashing on the carpet beneath them, its acrid smell filling the living room.

Asuka had pissed herself.

Shinji didn't stop, but ignoring Asuka's pained whimpers felt like the hardest thing he had ever done—harder even than the first time he’d piloted the Evangelion into battle. He continued fucking her and she continued pissing. The yellow stream weaved back and forth, splashing wildly and soaking the carpet as he pounded her body against the edge of the table. The strong smell filled the living room.

Eventually, the stream slowed to a trickle, then stopped. 

After releasing her bladder, Asuka's body seemed to loosen up, allowing easier access. As if accepting her fate, she stopped struggling, stopped trying to reject him. Tears of shame ran down her red cheeks as she knew now, like he did, that she was defeated. Shinji could only imagine what was going through her mind at a moment like this.

He fucked her with fast, painful strokes, making her shake under him. He slipped a hand beneath her pelvis and began playing with her girl cum and urine-soaked pussy, his fingers flicking her wet lips and clit and entering her from the front as she was from the rear, noticing how wet she was on the inside as well. 

Despite herself, Asuka was getting off from being fucked in the ass, from having him use her like this. Shinji really would make her come if he continued.

Strangely, he didn't blame her for finding pleasure in this; instead it made it better for him and, in a way, made it easier. It wasn't abuse--not if she liked it. It wasn't that she thought he was raping her--otherwise she wouldn't like it.

Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy, and the whole length of it wrapped around him firmly, clutching his cock, like a hand around his shaft, stroking him to orgasm. Shinji split open Asuka's depths, probing so far inside her rectum he might start hitting some of the hard-packed waste this chute was made for.

His vision became blurry with tears from the tightness and the effort. He wiped them away harshly, Asuka’s struggling having diminished enough that he didn’t have to grab her any more as her strength was slowly drained away along her pride, her haughtiness, her anal virginity. It was like she was giving in—surrendering to him and what he wanted from her. They stank now, of sweat and sex and piss. 

All of Asuka’s holes belonged to him now, and as far as he was concerned they were little more than cum depositories. She might not deserve any better if she could still get pleasure from it and be satisfied. She had proved she would do anything for sex, even manipulating him into thinking he was in charge. But now, as he hammered her from behind, making her cry, he really was.

And Asuka was really crying now, and they weren’t tears of sex or humiliation or anger this time.

They were real tears.

The realization suddenly dawned on Shinji, but before he was able to pull out of her raw depths the rush of orgasm washed over him. There was nothing Asuka could do to prevent him from spilling his load all over her bowels. The warm tide spread her open and she must have thought her stomach would start filling up from the amount of cum he was inserting into her.

Her ass screamed in agony, but her muffled voice could not even manage that. She whined pathetically, sounding more like a wounded dog than the young girl she was.

Shinji withdrew, sitting back on the carpet trying to avoid the large piss stain Asuka had made. He watched her swollen and distended asshole leak a thick glob of cum, which fell down to the floor between her knees and added to the mess. There was a little red and some brown mixed in with the white cream.

A sad feeling flooded through him: the feeling that what he had just done was far worse than anything Asuka had imagined him capable of doing.

Anything he himself thought that he was capable of.

Asuka had been goading him all night, fanning his ire, but now she made only quiet, sobbing noises, her frame shaking helplessly, while her blood-shot eyes starring blankly, her hair stuck to her face and shoulders and back. She continued to leak Shinji’s cum from her gaping anus for a few minutes.

Shinji knew in his heart that something had changed.

Asuka had fallen quiet.

Finally Asuka's legs gave in and she was left completely slumped on the table, her own clear cum leaking out of her pussy and trickling down her inner thighs. She was so exhausted she didn't even seem to be aware that she might be coming. And if she was, she certainly wasn't finding any pleasure in it.

Shinji felt a pang of regret. He had accused her of doing everything to make him become someone he was not, and then he had gone and proved that she could; he had really done something to her against her will. He hadn't just taken her body, but gone much deeper ... gone right through to her heart.

That was why she was crying. The pain, the degradation, the screaming, the pleasure—none of it mattered to her. The only thing that mattered was what she felt deep inside; only what she thought she knew.

Only that he hated her.

It wasn’t right, Shinji thought, still watching her. But worse was the fact that he didn’t feel the same kind of overwhelming guilt he had after fucking her in that bathroom last week, as if her betrayal had deadened him to the feeling. He hoped not. 

Asuka had brought this on herself, he knew, and probably deserved more for what she had done to him, but the edge and the urge to force her into further punishment were gone.

But even more startling was the fact that when Shinji looked inside of himself, he found almost surprised that right now his heart held no hatred for Asuka, if it ever had. Instead, he truly and deeply felt that he cared for her.

The young redhead had gone completely limp and just lay there on her stomach, having been fucked to exhaustion, quivering uncontrollably, abused and battered. Both her gaping wholes were dripping, cum—hers and Shinji’s—puddling on the already badly pee-stained carpet beneath her pelvis.

Ugh, Misato was going to kill them, Shinji thought, looking disgustedly at the mess.

By the time he leaned over her to brush her hair away from her eyes, Asuka’s face was lying in a small puddle of her tears and snot. He shook her gently but got no reaction—she was completely dazed. He began peeling off the tape and removed the balled-up panties from her mouth, now a shapeless wad of wet cotton.

Once again able to use her mouth, Asuka seemed to blink herself to awareness and drew her eyebrows together. Her voice was weak and hoarse when she spoke.

“S-Shinji … I can't believe … God, I just … ” 

“Asuka, I … I'm—”

“D-don't say you are sorry,” Asuka cut him off, her breathing labored but her eyes swiftly regaining their focus. “I pushed you. I … hurt you. I deserve what I get, don't I?”

Shinji wanted to say that she didn't. It would be a lie.

Asuka fell quiet, giving just the slightest nod of her head to signal she understood. Shinji watched her like that, not feeling proud about what he had done but not sorry about it either. He didn’t know why, but he felt he should do something for her, even if it was just a small gesture. Anything.

He tucked in his spent cock, determined to wash it the first chance he got, and went to the kitchen to grab a box of tissues.

Returning to Asuka’s side, Shinji gently began wiping her face with the tissues, taking off the tears and saliva as consciousness slowly returned to her features. He freed her arms from the belt, noticing the skin underneath had turned an angry red from chaffing against the improvised restraint.

Asuka stirred with a weak groan, gingerly moving her arms and pulling them under her as she turned slightly on her side, looking up at him.

“Y-you don’t have to ... be nice to me. You don’t have to be anything to me if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” he said, moving down to wipe her swollen ass. “But this time I want to,” he added as honestly as he could but was not really sure if he believed it.

“Didn’t … I ever tell you?” She winced as he cleaned her most sensitive spots. “Why I wanted it to be you?”

Shinji shook his head, listening intently as he reached for another wad of tissue and ran it further between her legs, her wet thighs, and the underside of her butt cheeks.

Then her sudden touch made him stop--at first a soft, feathery stroke, then slowly cupping his cheek making him look at her spent, tired face, half closed eyes, and soft, small and tired smile.

“You know what it’s like to be alone,” Asuka said feebly, and her fingers began to give him the softest, most delicate caress he had ever felt in his life. “You know how much it really hurts to have no one. I didn’t want to be alone anymore. But I can’t … I can’t just give myself to anyone … to someone who can’t take me when he wants to. I hate myself for that, but ... I can't.”

“Why did you have to lie?” he said softly as his hand came over hers, closing slowly, his thumb drawing lazy circles over the inside of her palm.

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t understand. And then I’d be alone again. No matter what, I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Shinji moved back a little, looking her naked and exhausted form over, thinking about what she was saying.

He was about to say something when Asuka simply squeezed his hand, and that was as good as telling him to shut up in her usual angry tone, though much more pleasant.

Shinji enjoyed her touch as long as he could before letting go, which they did eventually. “I don’t hate you, Asuka,” he said. “I’ve never hated you.”

After another moment, Asuka pushed herself up on her arms, which were trembling slightly, sliding off the table and trying to stand. She stumbled almost immediately, but Shinji was there to catch her, his arms around her upper body in a sort of embrace. She was completely limp, barely able to hold up her head.

He looked down at her pitifully, her warmth feeling good pressed against him.

“Bathroom,” she said softly.

Shinji understood. Right now he could refuse to do anything more for her, having already helped clean her, and just leave her crumpled on the floor; he didn’t owe her anything. And yet …the way she had asked"it wasn’t really a question or a request, it was a soft plea. It wasn’t what she wanted, but rather what she longed for if he would think enough of her to do it.

As much as he felt she shouldn't bother, he couldn't bring himself to abandon her like that. Asuka had often said she didn't need anyone, and that she could live all by herself , and the way she acted towards other people made that statement difficult to dispute. Even people close to her--she really didn't need anyone.

Except for him.

Except for now.

Shinji scooped her up as best he could, looping one of her arms around his shoulders and one of his around her slender waist, letting Asuka lean her slumped form heavily against him for much needed support. Careful to avoid the soggy mess she had made on the carpet, he led her slowly to the bathroom--half carrying her, half helping her walk.

And as he did, Asuka placed a hand firmly on top of his and pressed it to her stomach.

 

  
With a spent Asuka soaking lazily in the bathtub, the steaming hot water up to her chest, Shinji went back to the living room holding a wad of paper towels and carpet cleaning spray. He dropped to his knees and pressed several sheets of the absorbent paper over the large wet spot.

As expected, the fibers had become saturated and stained, but there was nothing for it and he might as well try to get as much of it out as possible before Misato got home.

Maybe he could blame Pen-Pen and say the Penguin had an accident. A much more believable excuse than what had really happened, and would spare both of them--especially Asuka--any added humiliation. Though, on the other hand, perhaps he should say Asuka had been the one with the accident and watch the look on her face as she tried to explain herself.

The phone rang. Shinji frowned, turning his head he stared at the kitchen where the loud ringing sound was coming. There was only person it could be at this hour, and any thoughts of not answering were immediately discarded. Misato knew they were home--she had to, Section 2 would have informed her of the fact.

“Hello?” he said in the politely servile tone he knew Asuka hated.

“Shinji, it's me,” came Misato's expected voice. “Listen, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm gonna be late. Don't wait up for me. Feed Pen-Pen. And make sure you do all your homework. Oh, and Asuka was really pissed earlier so you might want to stay away from her.” 

It was a little too late for that, Shinji thought. “Um, yeah,” he muttered, “she's doing better now. We … we had a talk.”

Misato sounded genuinely surprised.

“Really? I guess that's good. Anything I should be concerned about?” She tried to keep her voice calm, but Shinji heard the underlying tone of dread. 

“No, nothing,” he told her, deciding it was best not to worry his guardian unnecessarily as she had enough problems at work already to have to worry about Shinji and Asuka’s problems at home.

There was a long strained silence; Misato was probably wondering about his truthfulness. 

“Very well, then, I’ll be along later tonight, got some reports to finish,” she said. “So, again, do your homework, eat something and then go to bed. Got it?” 

“Yes, Misato.” 

Politely bidding her a good night, Shinji hung up the phone. He was never surprised at Misato's odd schedule changes and late hours, and she probably knew that Shinji and Asuka wouldn't be either, but he was that she had taken the time to call the apartment and let them know.

She must have been really worried leaving them alone together, which made him feel guilty about how he'd behaved towards the redhead all through the week, and, of course, about what he had done to her tonight.

But not that guilty--not as guilty as he thought he should feel having made her cry and scream as he penetrated her ass.

Shinji looked at the locked bathroom entrance, wondering what Asuka might be doing behind it, and if perhaps she needed something.

He sighed.

Grabbing another wad of paper towels, Shinji headed to scrubbing the carpet. The foam seemed to be doing a decent job. However, the semen had made the fibers on that patch of carpet stick together giving it a much rougher feel. There would still be a stain, no matter what he did.

He had almost finished when a familiar, though much softer and weaker, voice said behind him, “I should be doing that.”

Shinji turned to look and saw Asuka leaning heavily against the doorframe to the kitchen. Her lidded eyes were half closed and yet maintaining that bright blue spark; her temple sported a bruise that had now appeared where he’d hit her earlier. She was still slightly wet, a towel wrapped around her midsection, which she was holding up with a knot and a hand between her breasts.

Shinji ignored her comment and asked the first thing that came to mind, which thankfully didn’t include any mention of their recent intercourse.

“How do you feel?” he said, getting up.

“Sore. I told you I’d never put anything up my ass before and … it felt like my asshole was on fire.” Holding up her towel more securely, she walked the short distance over to him. Her gait was awkward, slightly bow-legged, carrying none of her typical sensual pretense. “But I think I'll be fine. That was quite a number you did on me.”

“Asuka, about what I said—what I did …”

“You cleaned it,” she said, cutting him off. She knelt in front of him, and reached to the carpet spot where Shinji had been cleaning before.

“Yeah… it was dirty, and I don’t like dirty things…” Shinji said lamely.

Asuka brushed her hand over the spot, noticing it was still wet, and carried the faint aroma of the cleaner Shinji liked to use: a fresh, crisp scent. It smelled like his bed sheets.

“You know,” the redhead said softly, keeping her head low, remembering the pain and the terror, and also how it all suddenly became mixed with the rush, and the pleasure itself. “I wanted to tell you right from the beginning, but every time I tried, you always went and did something that made me feel…happy.”

Shinji didn’t know what kind of answer she expected from him and simply kept looking at the spot she was touching, while Asuka kept talking openly.

“And it made it just harder and harder because you would look at me with that look and it would made me feel awful, and I just wanted to let you know…”

“Why didn’t you?” he asked her without really thinking about it.

The question seemed to suddenly cause a lump in her throat that quickly silenced her. She had the same thoughtful expression she wore when working on a physics problem she undoubtedly knew the answer to but couldn’t solve because she didn’t understand the language. Like she didn’t know how to communicate what she was feeling.

Slowly that expression faded, and was replaced by another much more sullen face—a face that gave voice to all the emotions her words could not: guilt, pain, sadness, and loneliness.

All the things that made her hurt.

She had worn a similar look for those few seconds after the first time he had kissed her, before he took her shoulders and, without even knowing why, seemed to ease all her fears with his touch.

When she finally spoke, her reply was little more than a sob. “I told you … I was—I know it’s not an excuse, but I wanted--” again she seemed to struggle with her thoughts. “I just wanted …”

Asuka looked like she was going to start crying again, and, remarkably, she didn’t try to hide it.

Shinji had to remind himself that he was angry with her and shouldn’t try to console her--an overwhelming urge he barely managed to fight.

“Asuka, if you want anything all you have to do is ask.” Then, after she gave a single nod of her head, he added, “But I can’t trust you now.”

“I know.” She lifted her head and gave him a look full of honesty. “And I know I am not what you would like, or hope for a girl…and that we are not what one might call boyfriend and girlfriend, but I--” she stopped short, and brought up her hand to grab his. “I’ll earn it. I promise.”

He moved his hand away on reflex, but it seemed fitting when he thought about it. Just because he was being kind and talking to her didn’t mean he was ready to forgive her.  
Asuka made a face loaded with a kind of heavy disappointment turned inwards, as if to show him that she understood it was her fault if he didn’t even want to touch her.

Very carefully, Shinji thought about what he should do next.

“You sound like you really mean that,” he started, devoting his attention to the carpet for fear that looking in her stunning eyes would soften his resolve. “But I can’t believe any of it. Before, when you said we had something special … you lied. The whole thing was a lie. Everything. Even if you meant what you said back then, you were still lying to me. I felt so bad—I thought I’d just raped you—but you …”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” Asuka hung her head again, her voice sounding like that of a chastised little girl. “I didn’t know how you really felt until you went off in that bathroom and screamed it at me. I didn’t know what I was putting you through--that’s the truth. If I had, I wouldn’t have tried to manipulate you. I would have talked to you.”

Shinji would like to believe that, and was about to when he remembered that this was Asuka talking.

“You wouldn’t have,” he told her bluntly.

His statement didn’t trouble her visibly. In fact, it was like she was expecting it. She remained guiltily silent rather than defend herself from such criticism of her character. She knew--they both did--that he was right.

“But it’s really important to you, isn’t it?” Shinji said after a moment, raising his head now that hers was down and he didn’t have to worry about meeting her eyes. “Our relationship.”

Asuka nodded wordlessly.

“You need to show me that you really mean that, Asuka,” he told her firmly. “Somehow, I don’t know. But you need to show me that I am something special to you—that you were telling the truth before. You need to stop talking, and show me. It’s the only way I could ever trust you again.”

“I’ll do anything,” Asuka said. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

As Shinji wondered about the redhead’s honesty, he realized that trust was not something he would give her again easily, maybe not ever. Once it was lost there was no going back, but if she really and honestly wanted to try to earn it again, he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. There were no guarantees and he felt Asuka knew that.

But if Asuka was incapable of earning back his trust then he would have to swallow his emotions and let her go, regardless of how much it would hurt. No enduring relationship could be built on lies and manipulation. He hoped that they could somehow find a way to put this behind them, because what he wanted more than anything was to be with her. He had to give her a chance.

Problem was Shinji had no idea how to make that happen. But he knew he had to come up with something—that it was up to him and nobody else. 

“Go to your room,” Shinji said, breaking his thoughtful silence after another moment. “I’ll come and get you when I’m done here.”

Without even a word of protest, Asuka got up and tiredly did as he bid her. He turned to look at her as she vanished into the short hallway that led to her room, suddenly fighting the natural urge to call out to her one final time before letting her go.

Shinji decided that the carpet was probably as clean as he could make it, and stashed all the supplies back under the kitchen sink. He went to his room and fetched a new set of clothes, as he hadn’t changed and was still wearing his school uniform, then headed for the bathroom.

Asuka had left the tub full of water, which was still warm. The redhead had a bad habit of always making a mess of things when she used the bathroom, and this time was no different.

There were puddles of water everywhere, and she had used up at least two more towels aside from the one she had wrapped herself with, leaving them thrown about.

He pulled the plug and let the tub drain slowly, feeling like taking a shower instead of a bath, then picked up the used towels and placed in the laundry basket where they belonged, noticing that Asuka’s clothes were not in it.

Right, he had stripped her in his bedroom, panties and all, and her clothes had been left there. Shinji had been so mad he had forgotten.

The hot pressure of the shower felt extremely good against his weary, nude body. He let it soak his short brown hair and his skin, and felt running pleasurably down his body all the way to his feet. Taking the soap, he started lathering up paying special attention to his penis, which had previously been pumping Asuka’s filthiest, tightest hole.

He dropped his head, letting the water hit the nape of his neck like a thousand massaging fingers easing away the tension and anger he still felt pushing in on him. But the harder he tried to think, the looser his tightly coiled mind seemed to become and the clearer his thoughts became.

He had told Asuka he would go get her, and then what? What could he possibly make her do to rebuild his shattered trust in her?

Shinji remembered that Toji had once told him that strong-willed people--people very much like Asuka, though Shinji suspected his friend was probably talking about Hikari--and figures of authority liked to be the submissive partner when in a personal relationship, relishing the feeling of letting go and having someone else in charge. It was a way to relieve stress, he’d said, and a very effective one at that.

Some of those people even liked and enjoyed to be tied up and pretend to be someone else’s slave, because it made them helpless in a way they wouldn’t normally be, and allowed them to be controlled. Shinji had thought at the time that Toji had simply read far too many hentai comic books where the girl was a sexual freak craving for all sorts of depraved things to be done to her until finally losing her mind in an explosive, forced orgasm.

He couldn’t claim to understand Asuka--that would be crazy--and she wasn’t just some shallow one-dimensional character in a comic book, and he certainly didn’t want to see anything bad happen to her. But maybe Toji had a point; through all that had happened between then, starting with Asuka faking her own blackmail, she had seemed very keen on getting put in her place.

Lifting his head, Shinji turned off the shower. He stood there dripping wet as the water drained between his feet.

“I want you to touch me, and hold me, and if you want to fuck me, and use me--maybe even abuse me--I’m ok with it.”

That was one of those things Asuka had seemed really sincere about, and while Shinji would never intend to take her up on the abuse part he could definitely tie a few knots thanks to Kensuke’s survival training. And he had proven he could make her heel; that he could be in control of her. Asuka wouldn’t object if she was being honest with him this time, or if she really meant to earn back his trust.

But how could he even suggest what he was thinking about without it sounding sick and perverted? How could he tell her that he could not think of anything else that might save their relationship?

Shinji stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into the kitchen. He rummage through the freezer and got some ice cubes into a rubber ice bag Misato often used when trying to get rid of her hangover head aches. Holding that and the knot of his towel, he then made his way to Asuka’s bedroom.

For someone who strived to be perfect, Asuka had made a disaster out of the room that had once belonged to Shinji. That seemed to be common trait in her, in line even with her defensive personality and the desire hide something about who she really was. Clothes were discarded everywhere, bits and pieces of her school uniform, socks, shoes, underwear; there were magazines, grooming implements, cushions, empty plates and glasses that she had never bothered to take back to the kitchen, all strewn around her bed as if she had merely thrown them aside without concern for where they landed.

And on the bed itself laid Asuka, curled up into a small ball of naked white flesh, still-wet red hair flaring around her head having soaked her pillow and the sheets, eyes fixed on him.

Feeling very conscious of the fact that he only wore a towel, Shinji sat down at the edge of her bed. “Here.” He placed the ice bag gingerly against her bruised temple. “It’ll keep it from swelling.”

Asuka winced at the cold, but did not move away. “Thanks.”

He held the bag in place for a while, not minding that Asuka made no attempt to do so herself and rather enjoying that she was allowing him to look after her. Her apparent meekness made it easier to say what he felt.

Easier—not easy. The fact that she was naked and exhausted also helped.

“Asuka …” he started hesitantly. “I don’t want to lose you. Despite what you did, despite what I did. I don’t want what we have to go away. I don’t really get you—I don’t understand why you have to be the way you are. I think … maybe it makes you feels good—” Asuka opened her mouth to protest but Shinji quieted her with her a look.

When he was sure she wouldn’t interrupt, he continued. “All I ever wanted from you was for you to be nice to me. Is that so hard to do? You would rather manipulate me into being mean to you than being nice to me? You would rather lie than be honest? I just don’t understand. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to. Maybe I’m just dense. Or stupid, I don’t know.”

Asuka said nothing. Her eyes were averted now, and Shinji had the impression that the silence magnified the meaning of his words, allowing them to sink through Asuka’s tough exterior.

“But … I don’t want to lose you,” Shinji repeated. “So things need to be different. You need to stop trying to make me do what you want. You need to stop pretending like you don’t care. You need to just … be yourself, but just … be nicer … be patient with me … not be angry with me for not being like you.”

Asuka scoffed, causing the ice pack to shift slightly. “The only way you’ll get me to be more patient with you is to leave me no choice about it.”

Shinji was surprised—maybe he was just predictable, but she had seemed to reach the same conclusion he had. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “I thought about that.”

“Huh? You did?"

"Well, sort of,” he admitted, feeling embarrassed. “I was thinking about... if I were to tie you up... then you wouldn't have a choice. You wouldn't be able to do anything I don't want ... or to make me do anything."

“So why don’t you?” Asuka said. “Seriously. Why don’t you? That way you wouldn’t have to worry about me lashing out at you. You wouldn’t have to worry about me. You’d be in control all the way, and I’d have no choice but to be nice to you, whether I like it or not. That could work just like...”

“Like just now,” Shinji finished for her. He had to struggle to suppress the memory of how it had felt to fuck her the way he had, the feeling of her body shaking under his, her anus closing tightly around his shaft, shooting his warm seed inside of her. No matter how much he regretted it now, it had felt good.

“But that's the problem!” he added urgently. “I don’t want to force you. I don't want to have to ... do things like that to you because you always feel like you want to make me angry. Because you think that screaming and hurting you somehow means I'm actually standing up to you. Or that it somehow makes what you did acceptable because you are being punished. And ... and I don't even think I understand what just happened. I don't get you, Asuka."

Asuka looked at him blankly, shaking her head slightly, as if waiting for the one thing that would make it all perfectly clear. Waiting for him say something in a way she could understand.

"Even if I were to ..." he said, growing more desperate to make sense to her, " ... there’s more to it than just tying you up.”

“It’s a start, isn’t it?" Asuka replied seriously. "I could never earn back your trust on my own—I might be conceited but I’m not deluded, and I know my own limitations. I need help. I need your help. If you think about it maybe it could be like therapy for me. Something healthy in the end.”

“And therapy for me too, right? Isn’t that what you really want to say?”

His little hint of sarcasm caused a look of alarm to appear over the redhead’s sharp features.

“I’m not trying to manipulate you!” Asuka sat up abruptly, sending the ice pack flying out of his hand and onto the floor. “I’m being honest, I swear! Shinji!”

The sad truth was that he couldn’t tell if she was being honest or not. Her body language, nude as she was, then tone of her voice, and the fire in her eyes were all evidence that she was, but Shinji simply couldn’t be sure anymore. She had proven so adept at this that there was simply no way she could convince him. He would have to find out on his own.

“I can’t be the guy that you want me to be.” He paused, choosing his words carefully, not knowing the impact they could hold over the girl in front of him. Not after everything that had happened recently. “I mean, I can be when you push me around, but it doesn’t feel … like what I want being with you to feel like. It feels like I’m just hurting you. Not like something we could ever share.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Asuka drew an arm against her bare chest, placing her hand above her heart. “Do you think I can’t feel it? I don’t want to be labeled as a bitch by people who don’t know anything about me, but I don’t want to be needy. I don’t want it to be like this either. But right now … I need something. Someone.”

Shinji could tell she was desperate. He could tell in her gloomy tone that she was waiting for him to say something that would refuse her and hurt her. He didn’t want to do that.

His mind was made up.

"M-maybe I could..." he paused, fidgeting with the towel at his waist, eyes down on the bed and face reddening. "I could do it again... only not like before."

Asuka looked at him with a strange expression on her face, not understanding, and Shinji rushed forward to explain himself. "I don’t mean it like tying you up all the time to have sex, or do it like we just did because I’m angry with you. Maybe if it was just so that I could be in control and you weren't able to do anything then ... you wouldn’t have to be so uptight all the time and you could just … you could pretend you were being forced, only not."

As Shinji trailed off with the last words, Asuka’s expression changed to a more thoughtful one, as if she were considering what Shinji was offering and asking of her in return.

"That wouldn’t be so bad," she said simply. “You wouldn’t be doing it to hurt me, and we’d both know that. It would be okay. I could trust you, and maybe that way you could learn to trust me again.”

Shinji could not find it in himself to commit to her on the subject of trust. Her betrayal was still too fresh in his mind; even what he’d done to her couldn’t make that kind of hurt disappear. He knew what she wanted to hear, and that it was important to her for the same reasons that it was important to him. But he didn’t want to buoy her with false hope.

The last thought must have shown on his face, because a panicky Asuka added, “I know, I know. You can’t promise me that. I don’t want a promise—but it’ll make me feel better if I know there’s a chance.”

“Asuka … I don’t know.”

That was all Shinji could honestly give her for now and it would have to be enough, though he realized it wasn’t very reassuring. He was leaving her hanging, uncertain about his intentions, but as much as it pained him he had reached the end of his emotional strength. “Anyway, Misato’s gonna be out late so I’d better see about fixing us some dinner. What do you want?”

Asuka seemed confused at the sudden change of topic, and his obvious refusal to give her a clear answer to something as pressing as this. Her furrowed brow made her look like she wanted to push the issue. But then, showing uncharacteristic restraint, Asuka lowered her head.

“I’m not hungry,” she said dourly.

Shinji hesitated, troubled at her reaction, and carefully placing a concerned hand on her bare shoulder. “Asuka, are you really okay?”

“Uh?” His touch seemed to startle her, making her look back up at him. “You asking about my asshole, or something else? I told you, I’m fine. I don’t think you tore anything, I’m just sore and--”

“You, Asuka. I’m worried about you.”

Asuka didn’t quite understand the question. There seemed to be a lot that was happening that she didn’t understand, probably because it touched on the most deeply-rooted parts of herself. Her eyes wavered; a cold shiver ran over her lithe frame and slipped into her voice.

“There are too many things going around in my head,” she said after a moment. “Just now, when you were fucking me, I thought you hated me. I thought you really did hate me. That was the worst part of it. My feelings are not something that’s easy to deal with. I’m just like that. It’s nothing to do with you. Well, some of it has to do with you, but…it’s nothing for you to worry about. I wouldn’t be doing this with you if I didn’t feel the way I feel. Take my word for it.”

Shinji was still concerned. But at the same time, her heartfelt sincerity, like her desire to regain his trust and work on fixing all that was wrong between them, gave him new hope.

“Oh … okay,” he said. There was little else he could do to comfort her.

Asuka studied his serious face for a moment, but despite the sullen silence venting her feelings seemed to have had a helping effect on her battered spirit. She pushed herself to her feet, showing her nudity fully to him as she stood since she had nothing to cover her except for what little pubic hair she had. She didn’t look so small anymore.

“So, about dinner …” she said light-heartedly. “I think I could eat something after all.”

He tried not to stare at her, wondering when the violent girl who was always calling him a pervert had become such a blatant exhibitionist. On the other hand, this was Asuka. “What would you like?”

Asuka pressed her lips together in a pout of a smile. “Whatever you want to feed me, Third Child. I won’t be picky.”

Shinji could just tell she wasn’t talking about food. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the implied suggestion. “You want to get started tonight, don’t you? Despite everything, you want me to… aren’t you sore?”

“Of course I’m sore,” Asuka replied. “You just shoved your pole up my ass. I’m just saying I want to do whatever you want to do. I’ll just go with the flow. No more arguing, no more fighting, no more acting like a spoiled brat. I’ll be yours tonight. I’ll be honest and faithful, and you won’t have to worry about anything. Besides,” she opened her legs slowly to reveal more of her swollen pussy and the narrow slit between slightly parted thin pink lips, grinning devilishly, “I have more than one hole. And this one is far nicer, don’t you think?” 

“Well, um, sure.” Shinji plainly did but there was no way he felt he could agree with at the moment her without sounding weird. Not after pounding her so forcefully and hearing her scream like that. Instead he thought about the more practical nature of what they had resolved to do. “I … I think there’s gotta be some rope lying around somewhere.”

Asuka’s smile broadened—a Cheshire grin of mischievous intent. “You won’t be needing this, then.” She released the knot around Shinji’s waist, letting the towel fall to the floor, and moved closer to whisper in his ear. “Food first. Play later. Deal?”

Her breath tickled; her body was warm and soft as she pressed it against his. They stood there together, two young teens completely naked. Keeping no secrets from one another. 

Shinji nodded.

 

Misato refused to look at her watch on general principle: it was an ungodly hour and that was all she really needed to know. The children would be sleeping, probably with each other again, she was careful to make as little noise as possible as she crossed the living room towards her bedroom.

On the return trip to the kitchen after changing into short cut-off jeans and a skimpy top for a bit to eat, she noticed Pen-Pen standing in the hallway that led to the children’s bedroom, right outside of Shinji’s door in fact.

The fact that her penguin was a peeping tom didn’t bother Misato as much as it should, after all, Pen-Pen would take any opportunity presented to him to have a warm bath and always favored taking it with her. Back when Asuka had first moved in with her and Shinji, Pen-Pen had wandered confidently into the bathroom while the redhead was taking a shower, only to be punted out while Asuka screamed a string of obscenities that imaginatively combined the usage of Japanese verbs, German body parts and English adjectives.

So while the image of her perverted penguin standing motionless like a sort of tuxedo wearing midget in front of Shinji’s bedroom door spying didn’t bother her so much, it did spark her curiosity.

And as her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over quietly, Misato could hear soft, wet, smacking and slurping noises emerging from within. With the door slightly ajar, providing a small slit through which Pen-Pen was peeking intently, the penguin didn’t even notice Misato as she came to stand behind him and leaned forward to have a look herself.

And her jaw dropped at the scene before her dark eyes.

Shinji was sitting completely naked propped up on his pillows, his legs folded beneath him, while Asuka, who was similarly naked, lay on her stomach, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked on his cock.

Except she wasn’t just naked; her arms were pulled back and secured at the elbows and wrists by lengths of rope which also ran to secure her ankles, leaving her hands and feet bound together high in the air. The rope was taught, giving no room for movement as Asuka squirmed in the hogtie, and rendering her utterly helpless. The only other movements were the clenching and unclenching of her fists and the curling of her toes, both of which followed the rhythmical staccato movement of her head.

Shinji had his hands on either side of her head, guiding her gently as her mouth glided slowly up and down the length of his shaft making soft wet noises and moaning his pleasure. Asuka too was moaning.

Misato watched them in disbelief, rooted to the spot where she was standing, almost hypnotized.

It seemed impossible, and yet there it was. Who were these children? Even if Shinji had stood up for Asuka in the teacher’s office, there was a big difference between defending her and … dominating her. And Asuka was letting him. They had been at it for a while by the looks of it; their skin was beaded heavily with sweat; their faces flushed a stunning red; their young, slender bodies shimmering, bathed in the yellow light of the room’s single hanging bulb. 

But how …

Suddenly Shinji groaned loudly, clutching Asuka’s head close to his crotch. The redhead stiffened in surprise, thrashing feebly against her unyielding bonds at the sudden lack of air. But the shock quickly wore off and the few gulping noises she made indicated her acceptance of his essence. He was actually feeding her his cum!

Easing his grip on the redhead as his orgasm finally subsided, Shinji slid his member out of her mouth. Asuka coughed, the last gulp apparently not having gone down as it should, but she remained quiet after that, looking up at the brown haired boy almost longingly. No words of protest or screams or accusations about what he had just made her do came through her lips. In fact, she seemed to accept her place quite submissively. 

Shinji smiled at her. He reached out a finger to gently scoop up a bit of cum that was running from the corner of her mouth down to her pointed chin. He whispered something as the gathered glob of white substance touched Asuka’s waiting lips, her tongue slid out obediently to clean it from his finger. She made a face, not quite liking the taste of it, but like before said nothing. Shinji patted her head, though it was really more like running his hand through her hair because his fingers became knotted in her locks, looking satisfied. 

Misato considered interrupting them, but seeing Shinji in such a confident position--and Asuka being humbled so--took the idea right out of her mind. Instead she was glad and even proud that Shinji, who was clearly enjoying it, through whatever circumstances had managed to bring the feral redhead down to this humiliating act.

Good for you, Shinji, she thought. Strangely, far from the anger and outrage her wards' usual sexual antics sparked in her this time there was another kind of feeling. And as she felt the growing urge from her own itching pussy, another thought came to mind. 

Maybe she should talk Kaji into doing that to her.

 

To be continued …


	3. Third Period

Power (Re)Plays: Third Period.

By Rommel

 

Shinji stirred in the early morning stillness of his room, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the diffused light coming in through the window blinds. He gazed at the ceiling, for a moment only vaguely aware that he was awake, moving his bare arms and legs lazily over the sheets. The room was hot and humid, and though he slept without anything to cover him he felt sweat sticking to his naked body like a fine coat of paint.

Asuka had left him drained at the end of last night's session, as she was prone to doing, and he had slept rather well. How the redheaded girl spent her night was probably a different matter, one which Shinji tried not to dwell on too much lest he should begin feeling guilty.

He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. Looking around the messy bed he spotted Asuka's soiled panties balled up besides him and picked them up.

The usually flimsy fabric felt stiff and sticky to the touch, crusted over with the dried-up remnants of the semen, saliva, sweat, and other bodily fluids it had absorbed. They were the same pair of panties Asuka had worn all through the previous day at school; the same pair he had later used to wipe her sweaty face and soaked, cum-filled pussy after intercourse, and probably other things that escaped his mind at the moment.

Shinji ran a hand through his tousled hair sleepily, then leaned over the right side of his bed to look down at where he’d left Asuka the night before, sleeping on the floor without so much as a pillow to make her comfortable, completely naked.

She was lying in a fetal position, her knees tucked in against her chest, her head resting on her hands for support, surrounded by used-up wads of tissues and coils of rope that had been previously used to bind her. Shinji could still see the marks of her lengthy bondage, which were now only barely visible against the creamy soft skin of her wrists, forearms, and ankles. They had been raw and red lines before, tracing where the rope had dug into her flesh for hours.

Her sharp occidental features were relaxed beyond anything he usually saw when she was awake. Her luscious young body glistened with a light sheen of perspiration in the morning light, her hair scattered around her head and shoulders with several strands of it stuck to her face.

Anyone could have forgotten who she really was and how strange it was to see her in anything but the harshest light. But Asuka Langley Soryu looked so vulnerable like this, so willing as she stirred in her sleep, lips quivering.

Her nightly submission aside, the German redhead had spent the last couple of days taking Shinji’s cock inside of her, in one way or another, any place and any time he wanted. If she was lucky that just meant giving him a blowjob hidden away in a toilet stall during recess. 

But while he enjoyed Asuka's increasingly more skilled mouth and tongue, it was the sex that really stuck in his mind ... having her bent over a toilet or desk or locker room bench, skirt up and panties down, her bare ass and pussy high in the air, every grunt and whimper she made as she was being fucked audible to anyone who happened to be nearby, any of whom would recognize her unmistakable voice.

Though everybody already knew what they were doing, Shinji still didn't want them fully exposed. Asuka had enough of a reputation as it was. Finding out she was openly turning tricks would catapult her to new levels of notoriety. Probably get her a few requests as well, leading to competition for her services among the males which would greatly humiliate her.

Shinji didn't think he wanted to see her fall so low. But he was also very much aware that he had to push her if he wanted to find out how far she was willing to go to regain his trust.

Asuka always seemed determined to do whatever he wanted, no matter how degrading. He tried not to worry about her seriously objecting. The old Asuka, the one that had lied and hurt him, certainly would; the Asuka she was trying to become would not. That meant she would go along with anything he wanted because she thought it was okay and wished to prove herself to him.

It was the only way that Shinji could justify what they were doing. Asuka was giving him her consent, so he wasn't really forcing her. And she got so wet that it was easy to assume that she actually enjoyed it all.

As he looked down on her his gaze slowly drifted to the balled panties in his hand. He had a naughty thought, and for once the morning hardness in his groin was entirely voluntary.

Asuka was always talking about him taking the initiative, saying he should do things more unexpectedly. Shinji wasn't very sure this was what she meant—he never was sure of anything with her—but it felt that way.

He dropped beside her gently, not wanting to wake her just yet. Still, her subconscious seemed to know he was near, and issuing a soft mewl her tender lips parted invitingly and her body eased out of the tight ball ever so slightly as if to indicate she wanted to be held.

Kneeling by her head, Shinji draped the soiled panties over his cock, lining up the gusset with his length so his head pressed against the same spot Asuka's pussy normally would, then he took one of her hands in his own and moved it there also. Her fingers seemed to know at once what to do and curled loosely around his panty-covered shaft. The sleeping girl barely made a sound, and guiding her hand so, he began stroking himself to erection through the material.

The soft touch was heaven; the sight for her lying there completely unaware of what she was been made to do brought the blood rushing into his member.

His other hand descended on her waiting mouth. He ran a finger along the bottom lip and slipped it inside her, then brought it back out coated in her glistening saliva. She moaned softly, her lips instinctively closing around his fingers and suckling gently almost like a newborn, before he began moving them in and out in perfect synchronization with his other hand.

His cock throbbing and ready, he let go of her and lined the covered head against her lips. Asuka made a soft noise of far away pleasure as he gently slipped into her mouth, and instinctively opened further, allowing better access at the most warm cavity within. Her body tensed slightly, fingers and toes curling, a weak gagging noise coming from her throat—a part of her knew that something was happening.

Carefully, Shinji pushed a little deeper, feeling her lips form a tight seal around his cock through the material of her panties, which was quickly becoming soaked with her saliva, the soiled crotch draped fittingly over his head. He pressed down on her tongue, the panties scraping her pearly, perfectly straight teeth. She was moaning feebly in her sleep, her mind completely unaware and perhaps thinking she was sucking on her thumb or another more pleasant object.

At that moment he felt as if he could have done anything he wanted. Whether he gave her pain or pleasure, Asuka would be helpless against him. But he didn't want to punish her into being sorry any more than he wanted to hurt her. Just to have her touch was enough.

And to let her have his.

He reached down to caress her; her cheek was smooth and warm against the palm of his hand, his fingers brushed strands of her hair from her brow. She responded with a pleasant moan, faint but still an acknowledgment, her mouth suckling more eagerly.

It was only a matter of time before she got him off. Hoping to be quick about it and cover those pretty features in his load before she woke, Shinji pushed his cock even deeper.

But he had barely made it halfway in when Asuka's electric blue eyes shot open.

And her gag reflex—something she still had trouble with even when sucking his cock fully awake and without her own used panties stuffed in her mouth—took over.

Asuka jerked violently, her mouth full of something, and she made a horrible strangled noise as her body struggled to repel the intrusion, her eyes wide with shock and fear, gobs of saliva erupting from the corners of her mouth.

Shinji panicked and pulled out hurriedly, falling back hard on his butt.

Asuka gasped raggedly and deeply, her delicate hands clutching the carpet and her throat, feet kicking feebly as she struggled for a life-sustaining breath. She rolled on the floor, coughing loudly with every failed attempt to take a gulp of air.

Right there—right in front of him, she was asphyxiating.

And Shinji just stared in shock.

The fear that had so completely replaced his budding lust seemed to suddenly freeze his body into inaction. He couldn't move a muscle to help Asuka; couldn't think about anything as he watched her struggle, disgusted with himself for having done this to her.

She needed him and all he could do was look. He could use her and fuck her and do whatever he wanted with her body, and now that he had to do something to help her …

It was an awful, pathetic feeling.

Slowly, on her own, Asuka managed to get a hold of herself and her ragged breathing settled down. Her struggles eased to nothing and she lay there, chest heaving, naked, and very much awake, her angry sapphire stare fixed on the Third Child.

Shinji wanted to say something, but his dry throat couldn't form any words.

“Idiot!” Asuka bellowed finally in a raspy whisper, pushing herself up with an effort in a sitting position, then rubbing the back of a hand furiously over her lips. “Why are you sticking it in there for?”

“I … thought it'd feel good.” Shinji replied apologetically, somehow finding his voice.

“Are you stupid? I was asleep! How am I supposed to even suck you off like that? And with my own panties!” She reached down, ripped the much-abused panties off Shinji’s penis, and thrust them forcefully in front of his face. “My cummy, sweaty, DISGUSTING panties!”

Shinji moved back a little. “I didn't mean to! I just woke up and ... you looked so ... so …”

It was hard to come up with something to say when he knew full well he was responsible for trying to take advantage of her, for doing unspeakably perverted things to her while she slept and even putting her in danger.

Sex was now suddenly the last thing he wanted to think about; it didn’t occur to him to tell her that she had, in fact, started to suck him.

“Asuka, I'm sorry,” Shinji repeated, shaking his head. “I'm so sorry. I just thought—you said you wanted me to be unexpected. Maybe it's not such a good idea to ... to do stuff like that.”

“You think!” Asuka replied angrily. She threw her panties at him in a fit, hitting him squarely on the side of the head as he tried to dodge. “You aren't just an idiot, you are a dumb idiot!”

Shinji was glad she had nothing heavier handy. He moved back a little more, thinking she could still kick him. She glared at him intensely for a moment, then turned her head away. There followed a long, hostile silence between the two naked teens as they sat there, neither speaking nor looking at the other anymore.

His heart pounded in his chest like a hammer, so loud the noise seemed to come from somewhere else in the room. For a second he thought he might be hearing Asuka's instead of his own.

After a while, Asuka said in a tone that almost sounded like whimpering, “Idiot, I thought I was going to …” she trailed off, not able to finish that sentence out loud, lifting a hand to her face. “That was so stupid.”

Shinji started at her sudden change in temper, and realizing what Asuka was meaning not to say looked away chastened and fell quiet again. His sense of guilt now took over fully at having provoked such a reaction from something that had felt so good. He remembered bitterly how a few nights ago he had beaten her, and anally raped her to tears.

He had hurt her then, too.

Asuka’s ass had been even tighter than her pussy, and the action of doing such a degrading thing to her without her consent, not to mention physical act of fucking her, had made him feel good then as well. And yet at the same it had been so awful, a horrible traumatizing thing that made him wonder how it was possible for her not to utterly hate him. From then on he had hardly thought of her body as anything more that three little wet holes to fuck over and over until she cried for release.

Grimly, he realized that in doing so he had reduced everything he liked about her. He shouldn’t keep treating her like this, even if she professed to like it.

He couldn't.

Inevitably he would just hurt her again, driving her away, maybe worse, and then no amount of trust would be able to fix that.

“Shinji ... ”

The sound of his name brought up Shinji’s gaze, and for a short moment they stared at each other. “I'm really sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say.”

Asuka made a face of disgust, rolling her eyes and snorting at hearing those words she disliked so much to get from him. Before her azure eyes moved down to look at his flaccid member and her cheeks colored despite having lately become intimately familiar with it.

“Do you want me to …” The tiniest curl of her lips indicated a smile. “Do you want me to finish you up?”

She got onto her hands and knees and crawled seductively towards him, the musk of sex and sweat still clinging to her as it had last night, every small move reflecting on the swaying of her breast, making Shinji stare at her long and hard before he sighed dishearteningly.

He didn’t know how to answer her.

The truth was that neither of them had given much thought to the consequences of what they were doing—tying Asuka up was simply an effective measure of controlling her, leaving him free to do whatever he wanted to her and her completely helpless. Asuka consenting to bondage was both an implicit act of trust in him from her part, and one of responsibility from his. That had been the deal.

But treating her like that, no matter how they both felt about it, was a remainder that he couldn’t trust her. It was the only way he could be equal to her. And even when he did, she was still manipulating him with her sex because they both knew he wanted it. Whatever she said he couldn’t fully trust, and so all that really existed between them was sex.

Suddenly, his heart felt much too heavy. He had been stupid to think he could handle Asuka on his own.

“Hey!” Asuka piped up much more sharply. “Say something! I asked you if you wanted me to--”

“We … we should get ready for school.”

Only belatedly did Shinji realize that such a response was equal to a rejection for Asuka. The look on her face was as though he had slapped her. She opened her mouth to protest but the words seemed to fail her.

Before he got a chance to explain, Asuka shoved him and jumped to her feet, planting her fists on her hips and looking down on him.

“Asuka, I …” He had quite an enticing angle on her like this, looking up the inviting lines of her naked form, distorted by the closeness of his perspective so she seemed taller and curvier than she really was. And at the center of the image was her almost bare pussy, covered by only a dusting of fuzz a little darker in shade than the hair atop her head, delicate lips pressed tightly together concealing her pink entrance.

Shinji didn't want to leave things like this between them and did his best to come with something more to say. He thought she deserved as much even if she couldn't understand his feelings.

“I don't know what I'm doing,” he said miserably, looking down at the carpet, away from her nudity. “You want me to be dominating but the truth is I ... I don't know how.”

“What the hell do you mean?” She bent over, hands on her knees, bringing her face that much closer to his. “You've been doing just fine.”

Shinji shook his head, feeling small and pathetic. Somehow he managed to keep his eyes from focusing on her dangling cleavage. “We need to think about this, Asuka,” he said, just as insecurely as he felt. “I don’t like … what I’m doing to you.”

Asuka regarded him a moment as if to see whether or not he was serious. But the smirk developing on her lips made it look like she came to the wrong assumption. “You DO like it or you wouldn’t do it!”

“I just didn’t think I could hurt you. I can’t … I don’t want to.”

“You won't hurt me,” Asuka declared confidently. “Stop thinking like that. And if must think, well, while you’re at it why don’t you think of newer ways to fuck me?”

“I'm serious!” he yelled at her.

Asuka frowned in exasperation, straightening, and squaring her shoulders. “Why all of a sudden—I thought we'd talked about this. I thought we'd settled this. This isn't about me being hurt, it's about—”

“I don’t want to right now!” Shinji raised his voice, cutting her off, and annoyed that she wasn't taking this situation with the seriousness that he thought she should. “Just respect what I want for a change!”

He was angry and confused—didn’t Asuka think there was more to their relationship than sex? That almost making her choke to death in front of him because he couldn't stop thinking with his dick meant there was something wrong?

“Shinji ... ”

He wasn't going to win against her, he never did. Truly, she was much easier to deal with when she was gagged. Then he didn't have to worry about there being anything to say to her, just do. And he could do whatever he wanted and there was no dissent on her part. He liked that, along with the fact that while bound there was little she could do to retaliate if he made a mistake or did something she didn't like.

That was a welcome change. Shinji was free to say and do anything, or nothing if he didn't feel like it, and Asuka could just whimper and struggle in her frustration. And when she became tired she'd accept her fate so readily and submissively it made him wish she were always like that.

But Shinji realized that wasn't who Asuka was, and that despite all their playing around she remained the same haughty, self-absorbed girl she was before, especially in public. He could recognize the significance of a girl like her being able to place herself in the bottom role for his sake and let him take control, but really she hadn't grown or changed at all.

Shinji sighed again, wishing he could give her what she wanted and not feel so awful.

“Fine, Third Child,” Asuka grumbled in frustration. “Be like that.”

With a deep scowl, and rather petulantly for someone who was butt naked, she stormed over to where her clothes lay discarded. She threw on her over-sized shirt, and stepped into her shorts. She then snatched her balled-up wrinkled panties from the floor with a disgusted face and held them tightly in her fist.

She left his bedroom in a huff, storming towards the living room, the thin paper door open behind her causing a draft on Shinji's bare skin.

They had to get ready for school, Shinji repeated to himself, as good an excuse as any; he guessed Asuka was headed for the bathroom, and this was confirmed seconds later when he heard Misato’s chirpy voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. “Good morning, Asuka.”

“I don't want to talk to you!” was Asuka's acid-filled reply, followed by the clattering noise from the bathroom's accordion-style door being forcefully slammed shut.

Shinji felt a short pang of anger at the vile way she lashed out at their guardian. Nope, Asuka hadn't changed at all around other people. She still treated everyone—himself being the great exception—like crap.

Shinji sighed again and stood up. Figuring he might as well get dressed and head out for some breakfast, he stood up, dug up a fresh pair of briefs and began pulling on his uniform. He would have liked to shower, but with Asuka already in the bathroom there was no chance of that. She needed it more than he did anyway.

Misato was sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table when Shinji entered, drinking her customary morning can of Yebisu. As usual, she was dressed in a stringy tank-top that strained to contain her voluptuous breasts, and short pair of cut-off jeans that had definitely seen better days. She was a slob, no question about that, but at the same time she was one of the few people Shinji felt he could truly confide in.

She was a surrogate mother to him, the first person to really care—maybe even more than Asuka did—but was unable to show him in the same way because of age and society.

Shinji walked around the table to the coffee maker. He popped open the top, replacing the used filter and pouring several spoonfuls of powered coffee on the new one, and filled the machine with enough water for two cups—his and Asuka's. He then placed several slices of bread on a plate and inserted several more into the toaster. As he did as this he was aware that Misato was watching him, discretely slipping him a glance while holding the beer can to her lips.

“Misato-san?” he asked politely, wondering if there was something wrong.

Misato smiled drunkenly, a ruse he already knew meant he'd caught her doing something when she didn't want him to. “What’s up?”

“Can I get you something?”

“Me? No, I’m good.” She shook her beer can. “Well, maybe another one later, but I’m good for now.”

Shinji frowned in confusion. There was just something about Misato this morning. He knew she was on to them ever since she mentioned the sticky spot on the carpet. She seemed to have accepted that they would be together regardless of what she said and hadn’t tried to convince him otherwise again.

Her objections notwithstanding, Shinji thought perhaps she might care enough about them to want to help. Well, at least she cared enough about him. He was probably grasping at straws, because Asuka would certainly not approve—she couldn’t stand their guardian even when she was in a good mood. But Misato was bound to be the most experienced person they knew when it came to sex. And he was desperate.

“Misato-san?” Shinji started, avoiding her eyes for shame. “I … I need—this is embarrassing.”

“Yeah?” Misato prodded curiously.

Shinji sucked in his breath and looked into her brown eyes with as much courage as he could muster. “I want to ask you something… but I don’t know y—”

“You know, you are so getting spoiled,” she cut him off sarcastically. “It’s embarrassing? Um, alright, let me guess—you and Asuka have gotten bored with just playing around and you want some original ideas? Tying her up and making love to her isn’t good enough?”

Shinji swallowed hard, thoroughly ashamed, and not knowing how much of what had just happened he should tell her. “I …” he trailed off, lost, uncertain.

Misato frowned, a gesture of worry rather than anger.

“Shinji,” she said gravely, the amusement of a second ago forgotten, and set down her beer on the table. “Did something happen?”

“Um, I guess—”

Misato shot Shinji a look that was a combination of disappointment and shock, her mind instantly focusing and cycling through the number of things that could have gone wrong, both from her own experience as well as form what she had heard during activities like the ones her two charges undertook at night. She got to her feet and quickly rushed past Shinji, around the table, heading for the bathroom to check on Asuka.

Shinji struggled to find words for what he wanted to say, then decided he should just be honest with her. “Please help me, Misato-san.”

Misato stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and thinking of the worst.

“Please,” he repeated more urgently. “I don’t want Asuka to think I don’t want to do things to her. She’s … Asuka. She won’t accept anything but me being assertive. But I don’t think I can. I don’t want to hurt her, but I want to make her mine. I don’t know if that makes sense, just please... help me.”

Misato slowly turned to face him, her dark eyes full of concern. “You really care about her, don’t you?”

Shinji nodded.

“This isn't just sex, is it?”

Shinji shook his head as firmly as he knew how.

“Do you … do you love her?”

Very slowly, thoughtfully, Shinji nodded again.

It was something he had already come to grips with, but somehow having to admit it to Misato when he didn’t think he’d admitted it even to Asuka made him feel as though he was being unfair to the redhead. Because Asuka wanted to be loved—she had said as much herself—and maybe she would say it back.

But she was really good at saying things simply to get her way; how would he ever know for sure if she meant it?

“Asuka is not the type you want to fall in love with,” Misato told him, casting another worried look at the bathroom door. “I don’t think you understand what it’s like when you love someone that is just so different from you.”

“If … if I can trust her, then it doesn’t matter that we are different,” Shinji said hesitantly. “Asuka wants to try, I know that’s why she submits to me and I…” he paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. “I want to try for her—she said I could do anything I wanted to her and I want to do more, but I don’t want to do things if I could hurt her. And if I don’t do anything she’ll just get mad at me and I’ll end up hurting her anyway.”

Misato sighed heavily, clearly not very convinced. “Shinji, even after all she’s done to you …”

“That’s why I have to be sure,” he replied hastily. “I can’t do it by myself, so please … please help me make sure Asuka is mine.”

“Shinji...”

“You are the only one, Misato-san. Please.”

Whether he had intended to or not, Shinji realized he had trapped his guardian in a corner. Misato did care, and he was very guiltily aware that he was using that feeling to his advantage. It was something Asuka would be proud off—her bad habits seemed to be rubbing off on him. He felt he should apologize to Misato, but imagining what the redhead would say, he managed to swallow it.

“So Asuka's fine?” Misato said. “I shouldn't be calling Ritsuko or anything?”

Shinji had to fight the urge to tell her everything, thinking how important an issue honestly had become for him lately. But he knew it wouldn't do any good and might even prevent Misato from wanting to help at all. “She's ... just a little upset.”

Misato mulled that over, looking at him thoughtfully as if trying to determine how serious he was about needing her help and, by extension, about his relationship with Asuka. Finally, apparently satisfied, she turned her lips into a pout. “Isn’t she always?”

Shinji forced himself to not say anything again, this time for fear that speaking badly of the redhead would only reinforce Misato’s poor opinion of her.

“Asuka is definitely not gonna like this, you know. Having me involved,” Misato said. She glanced at the bathroom door again. They could both hear the faucet running wastefully on the other side—another of Asuka’s bad habits. “But I guess that’s kinda the idea.”

 

Asuka sat dejectedly on the toilet, slumped forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her pretty face buried in her hands, skimpy dark shorts down around her ankles. And she was trying desperately not to cry.

The tiny water closet felt cramped and stifling. The tinkling noise of her aching bladder as it emptied into the bowl of water bellow had long faded away leaving only the sound of the running faucet to fill the air. That was a neat little trick she'd picked up from Hikari when she brought up the issue of using the bathroom within the confines of an apartment she shared with two other people and only thin wooden walls to separate them. The running water was supposed to mask any other noise she might make.

As a western teenager living in a culture that valued selflessness and communal spaces, Asuka had always been glad for whatever privacy she could find. Even if she did now spend her nights naked and bound at Shinji's mercy, and even though the two of them had become increasingly comfortable with each other, there were still some things she wanted to keep to herself out of shame.

Besides, she thought bitterly, finding her like this would destroy whatever resolve Shinji might have left.

But she still couldn't help it.

Despite how much he had grown, or tried to grow, and her ready submission to the most debasing and humiliating things his perverted mind could come up with to regain his trust, Shinji was still insecure about his role in their relationship. This morning proved that.

Even if Shinji had actually come close to doing her harm, unintended as it was, Asuka knew that he didn't need such a reason, as even the smallest thing would be enough to upset him and cause him to shut her out. And if he didn't want to dominate her anymore everything would go back to being the way it was; he’d go back to not doing anything at all, to simply standing there, and she’d go back to being sick of the sight of him…

To being utterly alone.

Being his slave was preferable to being alone; so was chocking to death on his dick; so was crying.

Maybe it wasn’t really so bad. She should just let it out while she was alone and spare what little pride she still had. Maybe it was better to cry now so she wouldn’t break down in front of him if he decided to—

No, she hated crying!

Crying was an admission of weakness. Something babies and little helpless girls did to attract attention because otherwise people would ignore them. It represented everything Asuka hated about herself. She could remember every time she'd cried since losing her mother. She could count them with the fingers on one hand. She could remember and hated them all, the most recent being a few days ago when Shinji fucked her in the ass. The physical pain had been excruciating, but that alone was not enough to make her cry. She was used to pain.

She’d thought Shinji hated her, that’s why she cried. And because of him she was on the verge of tears again. But she would not add another finger to the count now. She knew she had to be strong if she ever wanted to fix her relationship with the Third Child.

Asuka clenched her teeth furiously, letting her hands move up the sides if her head to knot her delicate fingers tightly in her hair, her heels coming off the ground as her every muscle tensed to fight the onrush of anguish.

She would not cry.

Crying meant surrender. And she would not surrender. Not to something as pathetic as her own emotions. Not to her past, or loneliness, or hurt. She had to be strong. 

After a moment that seemed impossibly long the awful feelings slowly abated of their own accord. Asuka sat there and waited, allowing herself quiet little sniffles because they would help push back the flood, her posture easing up a bit.

Then someone knocked on the bathroom door.

Asuka startled, almost jumping up off the toilet. She turned her head in the direction of the so-called door—it was more like a cardboard-paneled curtain that separated the main bathroom alcove from the kitchen than an actual door. Wiping a forearm across her weepy eyes, she managed a good imitation of her most annoyed tone. “What do you want?”

“Would you please come out, Asuka?” said Misato’s voice. “Shinji and I want to talk to you.”

An odd shiver shot through Asuka's whole body; from her ears to her curled toes she felt a rush of cold apprehension.

She leaned back and spread her legs wide, using a little bit of toilet paper to dab her crotch, and flinching from the electric jolt that touching near her most sensitive area produced. She dropped the paper into the bowl between her thighs, then reached down for her shorts and pulled them up as she stood—she still had no panties on, having tossed them into the laundry basket. She flushed, the noise echoing in her ears as if it were thunder, and stepped out of the water closet.

Once in front of the sink she tried not to look at herself as she quickly washed her hands and splashed water on her face. Her mind raced, suddenly terrified of the possibilities.

She swallowed hard once, then twice before she let out a sigh, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Forcing herself to not let out a cry, a whimper… any sound at all.

What if Shinji—Misato had been right there in the kitchen, it was obvious he told her about what had just happened. Asuka could very well imagine her guardian's reaction. She must have talked to Shinji, convinced him that she was to blame as always, or maybe that he should tell her it was over because he couldn't handle himself let alone the responsibly of taking care of her.

Asuka shut off the faucet, dripping water as she pushed away from the sink, and finally caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; her bright blue eyes seemingly having lost their sparkle; her features far too young for wearing the kind of sadness she felt; her bare arms and legs showing soft skin beneath loose clothing; her familiar and empowering neural connectors missing from her hair.

The reflection looked nothing like the elite Evangelion pilot she was supposed to be, only like the abandoned girl she tried to pretend she wasn't. Only exactly as ragged and lifeless as she felt inside.

She dried her hands and face on her shirt, soaking it and not caring. Feeling the tiled bathroom floor impossibly cold under her feet, she stepped mournfully to the door. And as she placed her hand on the latch she knew it.

Shinji was about break her heart.

 

Shinji looked up as Asuka emerged from the bathroom into the small kitchen with a look of resignation on her face. Her slender shoulders slumped to the point Shinji thought her oversized shirt might slip off of her. He and Misato were sitting at the table, and as her gaze wandered from the brown-haired boy to their guardian and back, Asuka let out a heavy sigh.

“So this is it, huh?” she muttered angrily. “You won't listen to me, but you listen to her? You won't trust me, but you trust her to know what's best for you? For us?”

Something cold and heavy clasped Shinji's heart.

“Asuka … ” He looked at Misato for support, but she kept focused on the redhead.

Asuka raised her hand to silence him. “Don't say it—don't say anything. It'll be easier that way.” She turned on her heels and rushed for the living room, the soft padding of her steps filling Shinji's ears.

Misato waited until she had made it around the table, then stood up abruptly. “If you always talk to him like that it’s a wonder he doesn’t just keep you gagged.”

Asuka stopped mid-stride as if suddenly frozen.

Misato, knowing she had gotten the redhead's attention, continued. “Or is it that you don't want him anymore?” she said. “That your pride is much too important to allow yourself to depend on someone like Shinji?”

“You don't know anything!” Asuka turned, her face set. “Stop pretending. You haven't liked me being with Shinji since the beginning!” She pointed an accusing finger at Misato. “You have always been jealous, haven't you? You like seeing me be miserable! That's why you want to get in the way, isn't it?”

Misato shook her head. “You couldn't be more wrong, Asuka.”

“Really?” Asuka retorted, her voice as sharp as shattered glass. “Then why can't you accept that I want to be with him? Why can't you just let us be?!”

“Because I wasn't sure before. Face it, nobody would ever believe you’d compromise on anything. Not acting like you do. But ... ” Misato looked tenderly at Shinji, who remained silently focused on Asuka, “he really does.”

“Then why is he breaking it up?”

There was an awful lot of pain in those words. And as realization dawned on him, Shinji jumped up, almost sending his chair tumbling backwards onto the floor. “I'm not—Asuka!”

A surprised look came to Asuka's face, replacing the mask of dejection she'd worn before. Before either she or Shinji could add anything else Misato interrupted, holding out her hand to grasp Shinji shoulder reassuringly.

“Is that what you thought this was about?” Misato asked, looking back at Asuka. She too seemed to understand. “That Shinji was going to leave you?”

Asuka nodded.

“No, Asuka,” Misato said, quickly dispelling any doubts. “Shinji wants to be with you, that much should be obvious even to someone as hardheaded as you by now. But, and I think this is key here, even though he knows what you want, he has no idea how to really make it happen. You have to admit that yours is not an easy relationship. You are a dominant personality and he is not, but you want the exact opposite.” She let her words hangs in the air for a moment. “Why?”

That question seemed to catch Asuka unguarded. She lowered her head, looking away from the pair confronting her and staring at the floor between her feet. Shinji didn't think for a moment Asuka could bring herself say anything in front of Misato.

He was very surprised when Asuka began speaking slowly.

“I ... I can't give myself to someone who can't ... who can't take me on their own. Even if I did, it wouldn't mean anything—it would just be sex. But I ... ” Her hands, hanging by her sides, clenched into fists; her voice hardened. “I want be with him. I want to be his—my body, and also my heart, and my soul. Everything. But I can't give him anything if he can't take those things by himself!”

The soft spot in his heart reserved for Asuka suddenly grew warmer and even softer. It wasn’t her fault, he wanted to tell her; it was his.

Shinji took a step towards her, thinking of holding her to him and comforting her, of running his hands through her hair and kissing her. He was by her side in a second. A hesitant arm about to be draped around her slender, feminine shoulders, Asuka moved away.

“Asuka … ” Shinji said, confused and a little hurt.

“Shut up!” Asuka barked, snarling angrily at him. “I don't want pity!”

Shinji withdrew his arm rapidly, his pale blue eyes suddenly on the verge of tears. “It isn't pity, Asuka. It's ... I don't want to see you in pain. Asuka you— I thought I’d told you, but I … I--”

“So you really just want to make yourself into a plaything for him?” Misato interrupted, addressed the redhead. “You think that way he won't be afraid to take what you want him to have but can't give him? You can't make yourself vulnerable so you want to be forced? That's just pathetic.”

Shinji rounded on her. “Misato-san!”

Misato kept her eyes focused on Asuka, though now she seemed to be talking to both of them. “It's the truth. So far all you've been doing is groping around in the dark thinking that maybe by some chance you'll manage to find something. And you don't understand what you are looking for any more than the other one does. You just know you want it and forget the consequences. You don't realize that as long as you remain in the dark you are more likely to wound each other than find anything worth keeping.”

She gave Shinji a quick glance, as if to confirm that he was listening and some of what she was saying was actually sinking in. Then she turned back to Asuka, this time leaving no doubt about whom her words were meant for.

“If you want to be his then why only confine it to sex? That isn't giving yourself up, it's using your body—using him. How could you ever belong to anyone when you are not willing to give anything up but your body?” She leaned forward, placing a hand on the table surface. “Only submitting during sex doesn't make you special, Asuka. And it doesn't make what you are doing more meaningful. It makes a you a slut.”

“Misato, stop!”

“Shinji,” Asuka whispered, interrupting his outrage. “You are just too nice to want to agree with her in front of me. The truth is we both know she's right.”

Shinji turned his attention back to her, and as their blue eyes met saw on her pretty face a kind of self-honesty he had seldom seen on her before. She was aware of her own shortcomings better than either of them, and that only made Shinji want to console her more desperately.

“No, Asuka, you’re not a s—”

“I said before, that first time you were forceful with me, that I would be your slave. I know things have changed, but back then I didn't just mean for sex.” She reached down and took his hand in hers. “If you will have me, that is.”

He was so close to her he could make out all the little details: how she liked to wear loose clothing for comfort but her shorts were so skimpy they made her trim legs, sculpted by her genes and training, seem much longer; how smoother and lighter her skin was than his own; how her loose hair fell around a pretty face that had become serious beyond her young age.

And how he could see himself reflected in the bright depth of her eyes, a doe-eyed, brown-haired boy only halfway through his teens himself, smiling faintly.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

Shinji and Asuka turned together at once to Misato, questioning frowns on both their faces.

Their guardian folded her arms and made a smug face. “That's what I'm here for anyway. Right, Shinji?”

“Uh?” Asuka was completely lost, but Shinji suddenly remembered.

He felt rather goofy for having forgotten in the first place.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he explained nervously to Asuka. “Remember how I said I needed to think about what we were doing? I did. I asked Misato to help. And she agreed,” he added before the stunned redhead could form a reply.

“Help with … what, exactly?” Asuka frowned.

“Making you a good slave, of course!” Misato said, sounding overtly eager, her voice shrill in the otherwise quiet morning air.

Asuka whipped her head around and made a face, the frown that she had worn a second now shifting into a puzzled expression. “What? You can’t be serious.”

“I told you,” Misato interrupted her protest before she could get any steam. “Being dominant is not who Shinji is, but with a little encouragement I'm sure he can be dominant enough for you, and maybe even make you a bit more… receptive to not being in control. You can’t tell someone like him you like it rough and expect them to take you up on it just like that. And before you throw a fit, Asuka, you should know Shinji asked me to because he wants to be sure you are his.”

Shinji blushed helplessly at the naivety of his own wording. It sounded better when he’d said it. Asuka did not seem to notice. She was much too busy being surprised and outraged at the same time.

Misato shrugged. “He said it, not me. Point is, you are very important to him. Important enough that he would rather embarrass himself and ask for help than see your relationship fail. I can't say I entirely agree or understand it, but it's his choice.”

Asuka’s round blue eyes were wider than normal as she turned again to Shinji, her reaction clearly stemming from more than just being told she would be someone’s slave for real. “You really meant it like that?”

Quiet and ever so sheepish, Shinji could only the give the simplest of answers. “Yeah.”

Neither said anything after that, as there didn't seem to be any further need. So they just stood there and held hands, the touch a simple yet deeply emotional connection.

Taking advantage if the thoughtful lull between her wards, Misato walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door, and began rummaging through it. Bending at her waist, she was showing both teens her jean-covered rump. When she turned back she had a fresh beer in hand.

“You mean that much to him, Asuka,” she said. “That's really something. I hope you realize it. And since I want him to at least have a shot at happiness, I thought it might just be for the best. He could do with a little boost to his self-esteem and you could do with a little humility.” She raised her beer in a mock toast and took a long, hard swig. “Everybody wins.”

Asuka regarded her suspiciously for a moment then fixed Shinji with her focused gaze. “Do you really want her involved in this?”

Shinji nodded, though his expression was slightly apologetic. He wanted her to understand that this wasn’t because of something she’d done. Not this time. 

“But ... ” Asuka was seemingly having trouble working it all out in her head. “She's a grown-up.”

“Hey!” Misato growled indignantly. “For your information, Asuka, I'm not a closet shota and I certainly don’t have a lolita complex, if that’s what you mean. And even if I did I would not be interested in a threesome. Think of me more like a mentor. Someone to provide advice.”

Asuka snickered. “Advice from someone who’s never had a successful relationship in her life. What could be worse?”

“What you are doing, for starters. It’s far worse. You might want to deny it but what you have going on now—this little role-reversal game—won’t make things any better. And it will eventually lead to you hurting each other because even with the best intentions you are still playing a game. Only you are playing it with your bodies and each other’s emotions.”

“You don’t know anything about my emotions,” Asuka said, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

“I know more than you think. I was a girl your age once, too, remember?” Misato replied, confident that her argument made all the sense in the world. “Look, I’m not going to force you. Shinji’s not going to force you, either. Everyone’s clear on that. He came to me for help, out of concern. It’s up to you to decide if you actually want any.”

“You think I’m going to decide thinking only of myself, don’t you?” Asuka was daring Misato to give the obvious answer. “Well, I’m not.”

Shinji felt a strange outpouring of pride for the redhead, not actually needing to hear her agree to know that she was willing.

Misato was pleased, too, and a little surprised.

“Alright, then.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, and seemed to be making up her mind about something. “Now … I think since at this point you are already late for school, we might as well take the time to lay some ground rules. Just so were are clear on who's in charge. First off, you will only have sex once a week.” She lifted a single finger. “One.”

“No way!” Asuka squealed.

“You can't go around having sex in every room you walk into, and you need to learn some self-control. That's for the two of you.” Misato glanced at Shinji for a second before returning to Asuka. “So you will only have intercourse—in other words, fuck—once a week.”

“That’s not fair!” Asuka stomped her foot, her voice rising to the shrill, whiny quality she was so famous for among those who knew her. “I can control myself. It’s not like I’m addicted to sex. I can stop any time I want. I just don’t want to!”

“You can’t build a relationship just on sex, Asuka,” Misato said. “You have to learn to deal with each other some other way.”

Misato had only briefly mentioned the need for rules in their short conversation before Asuka had come out of the bathroom, but Shinji understood what she was trying to do. Asuka would have to surrender more than her body, which she seemed to do so easily—to him, anyway.

That would show him that she was willing to give up certain things for him, and making that sacrifice was yet another way to earn his trust without expecting to receive anything in return. With Misato's help he wouldn't have to worry endlessly about going too far with Asuka, and actually be able to gain some confidence in himself and what he was doing.

Misato waved her hand dismissively at the German redhead, a calm gesture considering the girl’s flaring temper.

“Enforced abstinence is a good way of make sure you follows the rules,” she said. “It can also be used to reward good behavior and punish bad one. Psychologists call it Reinforcement. That way you'll actually have a vested interest in what you are doing. Besides, you know what they say about too much of a good thing.”

Asuka's shocked face was that of someone who had been feasting for weeks and then put on an impossible diet. “But ... but ... ”

Misato had the redhead right where she wanted her. She smiled mischievously. “Of course, as his slave you'll still be able to get Shinji off whenever he wants … just not by getting fucked. A good slave puts her Master's needs ahead of her own. You can still make him orgasm any other way except by him sticking it in, same as he can make you orgasm if he feels like it. You are forbidden from doing it yourself.”

She might as well have told Asuka she was taking a bow of chastity for all the encouragement that she gave her.

No doubt the redhead had gotten used to their suck-and-fuck routine. Shinji always tried to leave her somewhat satisfied. They were partners, despite him being top and her bottom, and pleasure was important. But he realized Misato was right, and how changing that dynamic could greatly affect how they dealt with each other.

Keeping Asuka on her toes about when she got it could also become incredibly satisfying. He could always have her get him off, as Misato said, with her mouth or her hands—maybe with her feet or ass, or even between her breasts, or any other part of her body—but if he wanted to fuck her then he would fuck her.

Shinji could see it now—the mixture of immense gratitude and frustration on her face upon finishing with his cock in her dripping cunt for the only time allowed during the week. It would be a pleasure to behold, and the sex itself would mean a whole lot more.

She would surely beg for it again before long, but Shinji thought he could get quite good at ignoring her as long as he got relief for himself. He had been doing something similar by only fucking her on his terms, and the effect on Asuka was really something else.

Misato seemed pleased with the reaction overall. She moved on without waiting for the redhead to agree. “And since there's more to this than sex, you have to do more. From now on, Asuka, you’ll take care of all the household chores, including doing the dishes and the laundry and basically cleaning up after everyone else.”

“But that’s the idiot’s job!” Asuka blurted out, plainly unable to restrain herself. “I shouldn't have to—”

“And you will do your best to control your temper.” Misato gave her a warning look. “I expect you'll really have to work on that one. And you will do whatever Shinji or myself say without argument. And you will stop calling him an idiot. Right now.”

Asuka looked like she wanted to protest, but somehow held her sharp tongue in check. It was a close thing as Shinji could see she was biting down on her lower lip rather painfully. She was also squeezing his hand more tightly, and he squeezed his gratitude and encouragement back at her.

“And you’ll stop putting him down in public,” Misato continued. “I don’t care if you think it’s funny, or want to prove something to the people around you, or because it makes you feel good about yourself. If he really means something to you, then you’ll have to SHOW it. And I don’t want to hear any more about you being disrespectful from your teachers. You don’t have to be a nice girl, but you’ll at least have some manners.”

Asuka huffed, as if saying “whatever.” Misato narrowed her eyes sternly, but like Shinji she realized that was as much of a compromise as she would get. Really, they were lucky the redhead was not flat-out raging.

“Well, then, that's all I've got at the moment,” Misato finished, choosing to ignore Asuka insolent slight. “I can probably come up with other stuff later. Shinji, you too. If you could come up with a few things it'd be very helpful. And disobeying the rules means she has to be punished so--”

Asuka’s jaw dropped. “Punished?”

“Sure,” Misato said casually. “I’m thinking corporal punishment, something like, say, spanking. You know, that kinda thing. But I’m also thinking the punishment should fit the crime. For example, if you’re excessively arrogant in school then maybe a little public humiliation would be in order.”

Asuka could only glare at her in powerless frustration, her lithe body wound up so tensely under her loose clothes that Shinji could actually feel it through the connection of their hands.

Then, she turned and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Is it just me, or she seems to really be enjoying this?”

He couldn’t help the little pleased smiled that came to his young face. The gesture seemed to soften Asuka’s own doubts, for the hot outrage at having rules and becoming his slave slowly gave way to a sense of warm recognition of her new place in their relationship. And, more importantly, of his.

“Do you have a problem with my rules, Slave Soryu?” Misato roared suddenly, slamming her hands down on the table for an even louder emphasis.

Asuka jumped up.

“No, sir—ma'am? Mistress?” she quickly sorted through the terms, unsure of which one to use at that precise moment.

There was something about hearing Asuka use that last word that sent a twinge of pleasure directly to Shinji's dormant groin, which made him clench her hand tighter still. She raised a thin eyebrow curiously, not understanding. Misato did understand and picked up on it, grinning wickedly to herself.

“I like that,” she said. “I guess Shinji does, too. Alright, from now on, Asuka, you will call us Mistress and Master.”

Asuka grumbled under her breath, but issued a sheepish, utterly humiliating, “Yes, Mistress.”

Misato seemed to think that was good enough.

“Very, well. Now, you two should probably get to school. I'll make an excuse for you guys. You had a synch test or something that took too long. That should do it. Your teacher won't care as long as it's signed by me—Shinji, you haven't had breakfast yet either, right?” Then she turned to Asuka. “How about fixing something for your Master? And do it quickly—you are late enough as it is.”

The fiery redhead was far from convinced, that much was drawn on her expression and hesitant body language. But just as Shinji began sharing her doubts, she asked submissively, “I’ve got no choice, do I?”

“None whatsoever,” Misato said firmly, already returning to her chair, folding her legs in front of her, and stretching her arms lazily above her head. Her large breasts pushed against the stringy pink tank-top as if trying to break out from their prison by sheer expansion.

Asuka sighed, resigning herself and shuffling over to get started on her assigned task of fetching Shinji some toast.

He didn’t let go of her hand as she went, however, tugging her back to his side. Asuka looked questioningly at him, wondering what was wrong. And he mouthed silently the words that as her Master he didn’t have to say but as her partner and lover he wanted so much to.

Thank you.

 

With the loud scuffing noises of moving wooden chairs on cheap linoleum flooring, Shinji and Misato sat at the table to have breakfast. The Major promptly picked up another beer and resumed drinking.

The brown-haired pilot wasn’t sure what time it was, but their exchange didn’t seem to take as long as he thought because the coffee was still warm. He let his gaze follow Asuka as she fretted about the kitchen to serve them, her body language leaving no doubt as to her irritation. As she brought him some butter and jam to go along with the toast a sharp grin showed on her face, just for him, then vanished just as quickly.

He intended to. There was such a strange pleasure even having her do what were normally menial tasks. Of course, it was because he knew that being forced to do what were ordinary chores for him was particularly degrading for the elite Second Child.

Asuka set down a glass of orange juice in front of him, but as she went past Misato to fix some breakfast for herself the purple-haired woman stopped her, propping up a bare foot against the front of the nearest counter to bar the way with her leg.

“What?”

Misato looked her over closely then turned to Shinji. “What do you think, too many clothes?”

Shinji understood what she meant perfectly, blushing for the umpteenth time since waking up, and nodded. He could never pass on an opportunity to see Asuka naked.

The redhead’s shoulders sank from the quickly accumulating weight of degradation. She did not drop her head, however, her pride preventing her from giving in completely. Her electric blue eyes confronted her roommates, ablaze with indignation. 

“Can I at least have something to eat before you carry on humiliating me?” she said irritably. “I'm starving.”

Misato shook her head emphatically and pointed at the sink.

“You still have things to do,” she said. “I don’t think you’ll have time to eat before going to school. Besides think of this as us helping you not spend so much time getting ready; this way you only need to go to your room and change right into your uniform.”

“What about my underwear?” Asuka asked pointedly as she removed her oversized shirt, which she tossed over the back of an empty chair nearby, then dropped her dark shorts to the floor to reveal that she indeed had no panties on. She stood completely naked in front of them, flushing like a lobster while doing her best to pretend it was the most normal thing in the world. But even this couldn’t stop her from sneaking a hand between her legs to cover her young, exposed womanhood.

“What about it?” Misato asked, faking innocence.

“I can’t wear a skirt without panties all day. Someone night peek at me while I’m going up the stairs or something.”

Misato held the beer can to her lips, considering that possibility. “Well, I think it really should be up to your Master. If he wants you to wear underwear then you will; if he wants you to only wear your uniform then you will do that instead. Now start doing the dishes, your Master is watching you.”

Shinji realized he was indeed staring at Asuka’s body and looked down, expecting the redhead to at least call him out on it. In a rare display of self-control, Asuka simply turned around, stormed over to the crowded sink, and grudgingly began doing the dishes.

Remembering he had left their dirty dinnerware there the night before so he could devote his attention to Asuka, Shinji took a bite of his toast. He had a hard time keeping his sight from wandering up and down her slender nude body. The sudden urge to pin her against the counter from behind and thrust his member inside her honeyed snatch was almost too much to resist.

Misato would probably not approve citing the “new rules”.

He noticed she was watching too, a hint of envy on her gaze.

She really shouldn’t feel like that, Shinji thought. Misato was incredibly beautiful in her own right. Being a grown woman her body was much more fully developed than Asuka’s teenage frame. Her breasts were much larger and buxom; her legs were long and athletic and her face very pretty. Like Asuka, she wore her hair long, but hers was a shimmering black that almost seemed purple in the light.

Asuka was obviously aware that she was being watched, and she did her best to focus on her task and refused to so much as glance over her shoulders, perhaps hoping to diminish her humiliation by not looking them in the eyes.

Shinji noticed a thin mist of sweat begin to gather on her hot skin as she picked up plates and glasses, scrubbed them with a sponge and set them aside to dry. The muscles of her back flexed attractively, slender shoulder blades and curved hips worked in a supple rhythm. He followed the tiny bumps of her spine as she bent over the sink to reach for something or another like a highway, instinctively leading his eyes to her rump and the partition between her rosy-colored buttocks.

He remembered what he had done to that part of her, how he had penetrated it and made Asuka scream, but the memory was oddly not accompanied by the usual heavy feelings of sadness and regret. And that wasn’t just it …

It was as if he could look at Asuka differently now that Misato was by his side giving confidence and support instead of criticism.

When Pen-Pen emerged from his icebox he stopped briefly to take in the scene in front of the sink. He wasn’t a stranger to Asuka being naked around him and had seen them get it on quite often lately as neither teenager seemed to mind the perverted penguin’s peeping, so Shinji guessed his sudden surprise was due to the fact that Asuka was actually doing something useful.

Pen-Pen padded over to Asuka, who looked down at him, momentarily scowling before ignoring him and returning to the dishes.

“Wark!”

“I’m busy here,” Asuka said shortly, stacking a pot besides the sink. “What do you want?”

The penguin looked at her with reproach, as if she should already know. He warked again and refused to move.

“What?” Asuka’s naked body tightened in annoyance as she whipped her head towards him. “What? WHAT?”

“Get him some food, Asuka,” Misato explained. She pointed an index finger to the pantry on the left. “Top shelf. Pretty much anything with fish on it will be fine.”

Asuka dropped what she was doing and walked over to the pantry. Rising up onto her toes she reached for the top shelf and pulled out a small can of sardine fillets. She opened it, squatting down and pouring the contents of the can in Pen-Pen's bowl.

The penguin looked up at her hesitantly then back at his food, questioning what she was feeding him.

“You stupid bird!” Asuka yelled. “At least you get to eat! I’m hungry too!”

Pen-Pen didn’t seem convinced. Still, he stooped down and picked up a rosy sardine, which he then held in his beak and thrust it towards her. Asuka frowned intensely. Squatting as she was, her face was nearly level with his and so it seemed as if he rather wanted to feed her the fish.

Misato picked up on that quickly. “I think he wants you to have some.”

“Yuck!” Asuka recoiled in disgust, casting a murderous look at Pen-Pen.

Pen-pen simply shrugged as best as a penguin could before he tilted back his head and opened his beak, sliding the fish into his gullet and swallowing the it whole.

“Well, you did say you were hungry.”

Asuka stood up abruptly and turned to Misato, her hands on her bare hips. “I would rather have Shinji’s cum for breakfast!” she declared loudly.

For a second Misato seemed to really consider it, and Shinji didn’t think she was above putting the feisty redhead on a sort of bread and cum diet to make her more compliant. He also thought Asuka was being facetious given how much trouble she had actually swallowing the stuff.

“No, I don’t think so,” Misato said. She flashed Shinji a shifty grin as if to tell him that she knew what was going through his head at that very moment.

He blushed.

Asuka whined in frustration, either not noticing or ignoring the look between her new tops. “I’m going to starve!”

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes done Asuka was given some time to get herself ready for school. Shinji, having managed a quick shower in the meanwhile, relented to her pouty face and she was allowed to wear panties under her skirt after all. Misato frowned, shaking her head disappointedly but not saying anything as she took a drink from another can of beer she had just opened. He couldn’t see what the big deal was: Asuka had gone without panties at school more than once before so making her do it again now didn’t seem to have any purpose.

Having her fully dressed in the familiar white blouse and blue jumper of her uniform, her hair neatly pulled up by her neural connectors in the usual fashion, seemed a bit strange—like she was simply wearing too much for her own good. Shinji wondered about that as they put on their shoes. She was not an exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination, but still, after spending so much of the last few hours in the buff she must have felt a little overdressed.

But if she did, Asuka gave no outward sign.

They had their book bags and were ready to step out the front door when Misato stopped them.

“You guys want to go shopping after school?” she asked, coming with them into the small landing. She also handed Shinji a hastily written excuse to give to their teacher.

“What for?” Asuka asked in confusion, Misato’s smirk making her feel uneasy butterflies flying around in her empty stomach.

“Oh, just to get some stuff to play with later,” the Major said. “What d'you say?”

The answer did unsurprisingly little to calm Asuka's nerves. Shinji could tell she was jumpy, if not outright apprehensive, wondering what degradation the older woman would heap on her. But the redhead said nothing and dropped her head to examine her shiny black shoes, leaving him to answer in his usual indecisive manner.

“I guess.”

As soon as they left the apartment Shinji had expected Asuka would defy their guardian and ask—demand to be fucked to her satisfaction. He was ready to give in, considering her humiliation and willingness more than merited some reward and not wanting to have her mad at him for the rest of the day. However, this did not happen.

Asuka simply followed him quietly to the elevator, her gaze still dragging. Again he had doubts. It occurred to him that Asuka really didn’t want to do this, and had simply gone along with it out of fear that he might break up with her. Out of fear that he would leave her.

The little worm of guilt that lived so close to his heart reared its head once more.

“Asuka?”

“Huh?” She lifted her head, but her eyes seemed to have been lost in thought up until he had called her.

“Earlier, I didn't mean to—”

“Oh, don’t give me that apologetic bullshit,” Asuka cut him off, sounding less angry than he thought she would. “You act all nice, but I know you just love to see me get humiliated.” She then jabbed her finger into his chest just with enough force to drive her point across. “And don’t you even think for a second that I’m gonna be calling you Master in public!”

“No—I didn’t think you would,” Shinji hurriedly admitted.

And then she stepped up to him, closer than she been at any point that morning, and while nobody was looking slipped his hands into hers, and leaned in to whisper playfully in his ear.

“But nobody has to know what I call you in private, Idiot-Master.”

 

Once they arrived at school, having managed to keep their hands off each other on the train, Shinji gave the note Misato had written for them to Hikari, who immediately passed it on to the teacher but was not able to hide her reproach. The teacher looked the note over, then apparently deciding it was acceptable stashed it in his drawer and Shinji and Asuka took their usual seats. The rest of the morning passed slowly, and not even chatting with Toji and Kensuke on the computer eased the drudgery.

He noticed his two friends were still avoiding Asuka completely. They looked uncomfortable just being in the same room with her. It was like they expected she would, at any moment, bring down some hellish punishment on them.

And with good reason: Asuka was hardly the type to forgive and forget.

Shinji suspected she hadn't yet gotten her revenge only because she was too busy trying to save her relationship with him.

Asuka bolted for the cafeteria as soon as the recess bell rung. He watched her push several students out of her way. Not having had any breakfast, she must have been famished by now. She came back with a long moment later with a large ham and cheese sandwich, looking sweaty and visibly flustered. Something was different about her—an aura of extreme frustration that had nothing to do with hunger.

She proceeded to wolf down the sandwich in under a minute flat as the other students stared at her. Some of the girls looked at her like she had lost her mind, then down enviously at their own veggie bentos, the latest diet fad.

Shinji tried not to pay too much attention to the tightness in his trousers as Asuka opened her mouth wide and chewed on her food, thinking it wouldn’t do to break Misato’s sex rule so soon. But it proved easier said than done, and he found that he could hardly keep his thoughts away from the desperate redhead. He was becoming constantly hard to the point were it became painful.

Toji and Kensuke noticed, but he dismissed the question when they asked him and they didn’t push the issue. As teenage boys themselves they knew that some times things like that were out of your control.

The ban on intercourse had clearly done nothing to restrain Asuka’s pervasive sex drive. If anything it seemed to have sent it shooting right into the stratosphere. She was troubled most of the day, jumping from foot to foot as if she couldn’t stay put, twisting in her chair at the front of the classroom and look back at him, biting her lip, and fidgeting incessantly

Shinji found great satisfaction in knowing that he could cope better than her, as masturbation apparently wasn't enough—he was sure she had at least attempted it on her trip to the cafeteria. Asuka had to be stuffed.

He also felt a little sorry.

Shinji was used to keeping to himself and so had an easier time of it, but it wasn’t easy by any stretch. He spent most of the afternoon sitting at his computer and staring at the clock on his computer screen.

Finally a situation presented itself that was too good for Asuka to pass up: Hikari needed some volunteers to go to a supply room to put away some used erasers and bring out the new ones, and Asuka promptly raised her hand and volunteered herself along with Shinji. He caught the lustful spark mingled with desperation that indicated the redhead was reaching her limit.

Hikari looked at them funny, no doubt having an idea about what they were up to, but sent them on their way, ignoring any other hands that had been raised, before silently getting up and placing a box in front of Shinji.

Shinji was grateful, otherwise it wouldn’t have been easy to hide his raging erection as he followed the redhead out of the classroom and down the hall.

As they sorted through the stuff and decided what to bring back, Asuka said nonchalantly, “I hate these places. You never know when someone is gonna jump out at you and tie you up or something.” She shot a wide grin his way. “Especially with a body like mine. I guess I couldn’t really blame any pervert who wanted to fuck me in here. But since it’s just boring old you here with me I don’t have to worry about that stuff, do I? You are just such a good boy aren’t you?”

She turned around and made a show of bending over to pick up box of chalkboard erasers, then reached back a hand and ran it up her thigh, hiking up her skirt as it went to reveal a sliver of her panty-covered ass.

“Anybody jumping you would get more than they bargained for,” Shinji replied, his eyes glued to her rump, his erection tenting the front of his uniform trousers like a three-ring circus. “Seeing how much of a pervert YOU are.”

She had both hands on her soft buttocks now, her white panties fully exposed, and spread her legs wide. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she said.

“You know the rule, Asuka,” he reminded her. “Once a week.”

“Fuck the rules. Better yet, fuck me!”

Much to her disappointment, he did not, in fact, fuck her. Instead, he simply ran his hand long the cleft of her ass, cupping her pussy forcefully through her panties. That would have to do.

Asuka spun around like a top. “Please!”

He smiled at her, a smile of consolation, and shook his head.

“This isn’t fair!” Asuka whined desperately, like a little child when her parent tells her she can’t have the toy she had her eyes on all along. “You can get off if you want!"

There was only so much a hormone-driven teenager like him could take before going mad, and really Shinji would have given anything to take her up on her demands, but he was determined. Misato had said that they had to find other ways to deal with each other, and even with the fog of sex clouding his mind he realized how important that actually was. And he told as much to Asuka

Asuka looked disconsolate to the point Shinji thought she was about to burst into tears from sheer sexual frustration. She sank on her knees until her butt hit the floor, and pouted like a scolded little girl.

He would have to give in—there was no way he couldn't, seeing her like that. She seemed so small, so vulnerable, like when he had seen her sleeping that morning. And, despite what Misato had said, he wanted to badly; all she had to do was pull him a little closer.

To his surprise Asuka didn’t protest his decision any further. She didn’t try to push herself on him or to tease him further. She swallowed his judgment like she strove to swallow his cum and submitted.

Doing so sparked a profound sense of fondness for her in Shinji.

It wasn’t that Shinji wanted to torture her, but he did want to know how far she was willing to go for him … for them.

They had to be more than sex partners. They had to have something more meaningful.

Shinji patted her affectionately on the head, his resolve made stronger by her uncharacteristic willingness. He still felt bad for leaving her like this, though.

“You know, you can ...”

“It's not the same!” Asuka whined before he could even finish. “Not even close. All it did was get me all sticky.”

“So you already tried?” Shinji remembered her earlier bathroom visit.

“Of course I did!”

It was what Shinji suspected, then. Asuka had already broken one of the rules. He'd have to tell Misato later. For the moment, he offered his hand and helped her up, then watched her smooth out her skirt. Picking up the supplies they'd been sent for they returned to the classroom, walking side by side.

Hikari gave them a sharp reproaching look as they stepped through the door, frazzled and clearly having gone through more serious physical exertion than carrying a simple box of erasers would demand.

Shinji suspected she was getting the wrong impression, not that she could be blamed, and stuttered an automatic “S-sorry.”

“What took you so long?” the teacher asked pointedly, well aware of the escapades the two pilots had indulged in the past and having already caught them once. Obviously he was trying to determine if they had been at it again.

“What?” Asuka piped up defensively as soon as he made eye contact with her. “We didn't do anything!”

 

At the end of what had seemed like the longest class in recorded history, Misato finally came to pick them up; Hikari already had excused them from clean-up duty which was then to be assigned to Toji and Kensuke, though not without some grumbling which quickly turned to a dumb smile form the largest stooge as Hikari whispered something into his ear behind the glasses wearing one.

Shinji rode on the back seat of Misato’s car. Asuka sat on the other side, and each stared out their window intently as they drove along. People, cars, and buildings passed quickly outside like colorful sprites in those old side-scrolling video games. Every few minutes he would look at her as she stirred and changed position uncomfortably.

More than once he thought he’d caught one of her hands drifting absently towards her front, her fingers twitching restlessly as if she longed to scratch a persistent itch.

He quickly looked around to Asuka again, who was completely oblivious, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. She still seemed to desperately want to play with herself.

The vibration of the car between his legs made him shamefully feel as though even the slightest touch of her fingers or lips would be enough to make him explode.

After what seemed like another few minutes of window-gazing, Shinji realized he had never been to this part of town before, and why Misato had wanted to take them to such an out-of-the-way place instead of the usual shopping places was beyond him. She hadn’t really explained much when he asked, but he trusted that she knew what she was doing.

They pulled up at a small strip mall that contained several shops. All three of them climbed out of the car, and Misato led them along the sidewalk to a small store on the corner that had no sign and dark tinted windows. Asuka was looking around doubtfully.

“What is this place?” she asked nobody in particular.

“You didn’t think we’d go to the mall, did you?” Misato held the door open for them. Shinji and Asuka stepped inside—

And froze immediately, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

Shinji had never in his life seen such … perversion.

There was leather and rubber and shinny metal everywhere. The walls were lined with all kinds of mean looking 'tools'. Shinji could think of no other word for them: flat paddles that looked like they could be used for ping-pong except much larger, whips, crops, and gags of all shapes and sizes. Racks of leather and rubber clothing, ranging for casual-looking outfits to more extreme ones took most of the store’s limited floor space.

There were also chains, shackles, ropes, and straps hanging around like they were part of some medieval dungeon’s decoration. That was the closest comparison Shinji could make in his mind.

Asuka whirled around, her face filled with shock and confusion, as she stared speechless at Misato. The only reason Shinji didn’t also do that himself was because he was far too embarrassed to look his guardian in the eye.

Misato was clearly pleased that she had managed to shock her young wards. “Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you going in?”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this!” Asuka wailed. “You really are the world’s biggest pervert!”

“Actually, I’ve never been here before,” Misato admitted, closing the door behind her and pushing the stunned pair further into this den of impressive depravity. “A little birdie told me about this place. You'd be surprised what people get around to in their spare time.”

“Everyone's a pervert!” Asuka thrilled sharply despite her embarrassment. Her cheeks had turned an even deeper shade of red than her hair.

The color suited her very much, Shinji thought.

“Um, Misato-san?” The Third Child finally managed to muster up enough courage to confront his guardian. “Is this really okay?”

She smiled confidently. “Don’t worry, I’m a grown-up.”

That didn’t much reassure either of them, and in fact Asuka cast a glance to the door as if calculating the possibilities of squeezing past Misato and escaping to the car. She then sighed in resignation and let her shoulders sag. Shinji almost felt like telling her they could probably overpower her if they stuck together.

Almost, because he caught a glimpse of a see-through female mannequin along the near wall wearing what looked like a pair of black rubber panties that had two bulb shaped spikes attached to it and stuck deep inside its clear body where its pussy and ass would be.

The thought of making Asuka wear something like that every day to school became very tempting, and he imagined her instead of the mannequin, her squirming pussy and tender ass packed with rubber under her pleated skirt.

Maybe this was really a good idea.

“Come on,” Misato shuffled them together with her arms. “Let's look around.”

Shinji went along meekly; Asuka glanced at the door again.

There was a register located behind a glass counter near the back of the store, and here sat a slender blond girl, her hair done into two ponytails, sitting on a stool, and reading a book while looking rather bored. She was pretty, in her early twenties, as best as Shinji could guess, and definitely not Japanese.

The counter shelves, he also noted, were packed with lotions, ointments, and an army of toys—he had never seen so many objects made in the shape of a penis, and some were so big it made him wonder how a woman could take them inside of her.

The girl looked up from her book as they stood on the other side of the counter. “Hey there, can I help you with something today?” she said brightly, her green eyes sparking.

“Just looking,” Misato said.

The girl smiled at her, but as she looked over Asuka and Shinji a question came to her face. “Hey, how old are you guys?”

Shinji swallowed hard. Surely they were about to be kicked out.

Misato waved her question off. “It’s okay, I’m their guardian.” She nodded to Asuka. “We just came to get our little slave here some toys.”

The redhead almost startled out of her shoes, a strange mix of anger and humiliation coming over her colored features. “I’m not!” she whined, her face turning redder still. “I’m not anyone’s s-slave!”

Misato leaned over the counter, holding up her hand as if to keep from being overheard, then said loudly and very clearly, “It’s her first day.”

“Oh,” the blond clerk said understandingly then looked Asuka over from head to foot, seemingly studying her tiniest detail. “She’s very pretty.”

Asuka hissed poisonously. Had she been a snake she would have started rattling just about now. The clerk then turned her eyes to Shinji, and he looked away as always.

“He’s cute.”

Even as his cheeks colored from being complimented in such a honeyed tone by a total stranger, Asuka, stepped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and led him away brusquely. “C’mon, we're getting—”

“Some girls are just so lucky,” the blond girl finished with a sigh.

“Yeah.” Misato regarded the two fleeing teens warmly. “They sure are. But many of them don’t even recognize it.”

Asuka stopped in her tracks and let go of Shinji. She stood stiffly there for a short moment, her head turned so he couldn’t see her face, only the long locks of her golden-red hair cascading down to mid-back. Then, she lowered her head. “Dammit …” She turned and glared at Misato. “Do you think I don’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t say that you didn’t know,” Misato said. “But you shouldn’t always be so defensive about it.”

Asuka flung an accusing finger at the blond girl behind the counter. “If I am it’s only because I don’t want some bimbo saying things about us!”

“Sorry, sorry!” the girl quickly said, alarmed, raising her hands in front of her in surrender. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The lack of confrontation seemed to take the edge away from Asuka, but that didn’t prevent her from making an uppity noise and smirking in triumph.

Shinji felt more than a little flattered. And very embarrassed.

“Do you have fitting rooms?” Misato asked the girl, who nodded and pointed to the very back of the store where a beaded curtain hung from a doorway hiding the space beyond. Once she’d gotten her bearings Misato signaled Asuka over. “Come on, let’s get you trying on some outfits.”

Asuka hesitated, only for a moment, then followed her without protest. But as Shinji made to do the same, Misato reached out a restraining arm across his chest.

“Where do you think you are going, mister?” she asked the suddenly dumbfounded Third Child. “This is girls only. Asuka, you go on ahead. Shinji and I will pick out some stuff he likes.”

The redhead turned and stormed off without bothering to reply.

Shinji stayed put, not really knowing what to do, as a disgruntled Asuka disappeared through the curtain to the back. Misato began looking around the store curiously, thoughtfully considering different outfits from among those hanging from the racks.

“First time in a place like this, uh?” the blond girl said from behind the counter.

“Y-yeah,” Shinji stuttered nervously. His hands clenched repeatedly besides him.

“It’s okay. Everybody finds it awkward the first time. They think people will judge them based on what they’re into. I guess it’s just society or whatever, but it’s not really a big deal. Definitely nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don’t you go help your guardian pick something for that pretty girlfriend of yours?”

It wasn't only that he was embarrassed. He was, very. But the fact that Asuka and Misato were the ones doing this with him—

“Hey, you really are a quiet one, aren’t you?” The girl set aside her book then came around the counter to stand in front of him. “I’ll help you too. Do you know her size?”

“Um, no,” Shinji shook his head, his pale blue eyes averted.

“She’s very lithe. I think she might be a size 0 or a 2,” she said, putting her index finger against her cheek, looking up as if thinking really hard for a moment before smiling brightly back at Shinji. “You know, it means a lot being someone’s slave—to make yourself dependent on someone like that. She must really like you. You’ve never been in charge of anyone before, have you? Don’t worry, it’s not about being in charge really.”

She was a nice girl, that much Shinji could tell from the way she talked to him, but for some reason he didn’t feel like talking about his relationship with Asuka to a stranger who would have no chance of understanding either of them.

“Hey, Shinji!” Misato held out what looked like a maid’s outfit except much more revealing. It was black with a white apron and an incredibly short skirt, puffy sleeves, and frills along the hem and the cleavage. A large white ribbon adorned the back and wrapped like a sash around the waist. “You like it? Asuka would look great in this.”

He nodded unenthusiastically. Yeah, it would definitely look good on the shapely redhead, but she would probably kill them if they made her wear it.

Misato groaned and rolled her eyes, folding the outfit across her arm, plainly put off by his response or lack thereof. “Shinji, you are supposed to give your opinion on this. I mean, it’s kinda the point for you to be the one making the decisions. That’s what being the master is about.”

He hated to disappoint her like that. After all, she was doing this for him—no, for him and Asuka.

“Misato,” Shinji called out to her as she walked over to the back room. “I really do like it.”

“Great.” Misato smiled at him, honestly pleased. “I’m gonna see if it fits. Why don’t you go around and find some other stuff?” She gave the store clerk a look. “Help him out, will you?”

“Okay.”

With that Misato slipped to the back.

Shinji followed the energized clerk around the store as she started picking out all sorts of stuff and asking his opinion and whether or not his ‘girlfriend’ would like it. He was rather bashful about it, but she didn’t seem to mind.

The sheer creativity of some of the things she showed him was astounding: there were large syringes that she explained could be filled up with water or oil or another solution and used to give enemas to a bound slave. And, speaking of bound, she showed him a set of four shackles connected by small lengths of chain which forced a slave to stay down to all fours; both the shackles and the chains were secured by tiny padlocks to keep them from being removed.

She showed him a wide range of collars, which he simply couldn’t see Asuka wearing, going from plain dog sized ones, to jeweled ones, to what she called ‘posture collars’ that made it all but impossible to move the head.

Next, she showed him a nurse outfit made up of a simple white short sleeved coat cut too short and made of PVC, a cop outfit which consisted of a form fitting top and short, both of thin spandex. Various school uniforms, all of them modified slightly to reveal more skin, followed these, and were themselves followed by combinations of gym bloomers and shorts. There were some outfits that looked like a cross between a baby’s romper and a school’s swimming suit with a removable flap in the front of the crotch.

There were even some costumes that seemed meant to be for Halloween; a witch’s outfit in bright red, and one that looked like it ought to be a bikini, but seemed too small and only able to cover the nipples and the lowest part of a woman’s crotch complete with little black wings in the back.

Every time Shinji was shown something new he would picture Asuka wearing the item in his mind. No matter how outrageous or humiliating—the haughty Second Child, it seemed, could wear everything.

Naturally, it was his character to be embarrassed even of his own thoughts. But though he could not help blushing shamefully, there was no ignoring the stiff erection visibly tenting the front of his trousers again.

And the more Shinji thought about Asuka wearing strange outfits and playing with kinky toys, the more comfortable he felt with the whole idea of making her do this for him.

And the more he looked forward to it. 

 

Misato watched her carefully from the folding chair placed against one of the small fitting room’s walls, and it seemed like she was waiting for her to explode. The outfit wasn’t really that bad, except for the incredibly short skirt. It hugged her form closely, specially at the waist, but was a little baggy around her chest. Mostly made of a shinny black material with white accents, it was complemented nicely by thigh-high white stockings adorned with little ribbons along the top. A small black silk choker completed the ensemble.

“Well?” Misato asked expectantly.

Turning around in front of the mirror to look behind her, Asuka found that, despite the ribbon tied around her lower back, the short flaring skirt stood out there as much as it everywhere else revealing the heavily ruffled white panties she had on underneath.

“It’s too short!” Asuka whined, leaning slightly forward and craning her neck over her shoulder for a better look, and tugging down at the skirt. “You can see my panties!”

The panties themselves were not like her usual flimsy cotton ones but made of a much thicker and heavier material that fit tightly over the supple curves of her ass and rode low on her hips. It felt like she was wearing a diaper.

“You could always go without,” Misato said casually. “Besides, Shinji has seen much more than your panties, don't you think?”

“That’s not the point—it’s…” she caught herself and trailed off. Straightening, she turned to face the mirror fully. The girl that stood there dressed like a maid hardly seemed like herself. “It’s … embarrassing. I can’t wear this.”

A little voice was screaming indignantly inside of her. How had the Second Child been brought to this? How had she surrendered her pride so completely?

“Not even for Shinji?”

A sudden burst of anger flared over Asuka's entire body. The intense emotional and sexual frustration she had experienced through the day finally came to a head. She turned furiously on her heels, hands clutched into fists.

“Stop it!" she bellowed. "Stop using him to get to me! If you want to teach me a lesson why don’t you just have Section 2 rape me? Why don’t you just send me away? Tell me you hate me and just let Shinji be with me!”

“I don’t hate you,” Misato said, rising slowly to her feet, calmly meeting the redhead's anger. “But I do want to teach you a lesson.”

“I don’t need you to teach me anything!”

Misato sighed. “Is that why Shinji asked me to help?”

“I bet he didn’t even ask you. I bet you just butted in like always!”

Misato didn't shy away from her harsh words and held her ground firmly. “If I had then I don’t think there would be a problem,” she said, still without raising her voice. “But I didn’t. He asked me for help. And so there is a problem, at least as far as Shinji is concerned. I wouldn’t expect you to understand, but accepting someone else means that you first have to accept yourself. For Shinji the only way to do that is through others, through you.”

Asuka swung her arm around the room in frustration. “I’ve been trying to help him do that!”

“No, you haven’t,” Misato said firmly. “You’ve been trying, right from the start, to change him. That’s not acceptance. You are just being selfish. But then again, when haven’t you been?”

“I’m not …” Asuka stared, but knowing that Misato was right and not wanting to be called a liar she promptly stopped, sulking quietly instead. She found it odd that despite all her strength and pride, though somewhat diminished of late, she suddenly couldn’t look at her guardian.

“You have been trying so hard, Asuka,” Misato continued now that she had an opening around Asuka's usually impregnable emotional defenses. “But you need to stop trying.”

“I can’t!” Asuka cried. “If I don’t try he will never trust me again!”

Misato’s posture softened, and, no longer afraid that the redhead would react violently to her, stepped even closer, her hands open in a gesture of tenderness. “Asuka …”

“And if he won’t trust me,” Asuka said in a rush of anguish, “how could he ever care about me? How could anyone?”

That wasn't something Asuka had ever meant to tell anyone, maybe not even Shinji if she could help it, but there it was. Now Misato would know why she acted the way she did; now she would know how pathetic she really felt; how lonely and scared she was.

She would know, and then what could she possibly—

“I care about you,” Misato said unexpectedly. “And you may not want to believe it, you may want to think it’s only about the sex, but Shinji does too. You’d have to be really stupid or really dense not to have seen that by now. But you just don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Despite herself, Asuka’s anger began to ease, as if she had been gripped tightly in some kind of vise that was now being released. 

“Why I'm doing this. I’ve already told you, but you never listen.” Misato's voice was low, meaningful. “At first I didn’t think anything you felt for Shinji was serious—or sincere. I refused to believe it because I wanted so much to spare him from pain. Spare him from the kind of hurt you could cause him. But Shinji believes you, and that’s all there is to it. You represent something I don’t think he’s ever had, and I think he deserves it more than anything. I want Shinji to grow knowing what that something feels like. And I think you are the person he should grow with.”

She placed her hands gently on Asuka's shoulders and turned her around to the mirror, and Asuka felt like she was seeing the pretty young woman she was blossoming into for the first time; only halfway through puberty and yet already so experimented, so damaged by life and loss.

But unlike every other time she had looked at herself in the mirror, she was not alone. Someone was there with her ... someone whose arms were draped lovingly about her.

If only Shinji had been there it would have been perfect, Asuka thought, but she had to accept that Misato’s embrace held a kindness and warmth she had forgotten existed. And she remembered Shinji was still waiting outside.

Waiting for her.

“I’m not going to tell you how he feels,” Misato whispered in her ear, “mostly because he should do that himself, but, Asuka, you are smart, and special, and very young, and so is Shinji. And if you can’t figure each other out now you will most likely never be able to. I don’t want that to happen.”

Misato let go of her and stepped over to the thin wooden door that afforded them the little privacy they had.

“You can make of that what you will. I'm going to see what Shinji is up to.”

Misato's reflection was almost gone from the mirror when Asuka finally found her voice.

“All this time … you weren't just hating on me, were you?” she said. “You always knew I would hurt him. Because you understood how he felt for me even better than I did. You just wanted to protect him. Protect him from me."

She said nothing about how Shinji could hurt her just as badly, or as easily; how he had brought her down to her lowest point only to then rescue her from despair. It didn't seem fair to Asuka that she should make herself into the center of attention like she did on so many previous occasions. Shinji came first. Her pride seemed to have made peace with that.

Misato paused thoughtfully.

"You are so hard to figure out, Asuka," she said. "But I should have never made it seem like I was blaming you. You are right--I wanted to protect him, but in doing that I forgot that I'm your guardian as well. I should have tried to protect you, too. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," Asuka said firmly. “And don't worry about having to protect him anymore. I have no intention of ever hurting him again.”

Misato said nothing more, the affectionate expression on her face indicating she thought they had at last reached an agreement on this issue.

Asuka felt that way too.

She was still staring at herself a few moments later, her hands absently ironing out the wrinkles in the skimpy maid outfit that had been selected for her without her input. It definitely suited her for sensuality but Asuka knew she could do better. And she wanted to participate.

Gone seemed to be the scared inner child, and in its place now stood a young and beautiful woman with confidence and pride, with strength and the beginning of acceptance. She wasn't afraid to be abandoned anymore. She realized what she should have known right from the very first kiss: Shinji Ikari would not leave her. Ever. It was that simple.

"You know ...” Asuka said thoughtfully. “I’d like to have something that shows off my figure a little more. A corset, something like that.”

In the mirror, Misato’s reflection nodded her understanding.

“I think I saw something that'll suit you just fine. And will blow Shinji’s mind off.”

And then the moment was cut abruptly short ...

By Shinji’s girly screaming coming from the front of the store.

“Wh-WHAT!? WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A FATSUIT!?”

Asuka spun around like a top, staring at Misato with a bit of trepidation, eyes slightly wide, her lips worriedly mouthing, “Fat suit?”

Misato only had enough time to return the redhead’s completely stunned and disbelieving look, before she excused herself, opened the changing room door, and rushed outside to see what was going on.

 

Ignoring the blaring of the TV, Shinji had sat in the living room staring at Misato's bedroom door for about fifteen minutes, hoping that it would open already and show him what they'd gotten Asuka. He didn't think there was any need for secrecy, but he had to admit the suspense was killing him. Misato had been adamant about him not knowing, and so even though he had given her his opinion on a fair amount of things at the store, he had no idea what it was the two women in his life had settled on.

He wasn't at all sure what Asuka would like when it came to fetish wear.

Neither of them had said a word as they drove back from the store, and after taking her shoes off at the landing Asuka had disappeared with the bags into Misato's room while Misato told him to wait for them and stay in the mood.

It was hardly necessary to tell him the latter as he'd been in a constant state of arousal for most of the day. And the thought of Asuka wearing any number of the perverted leather things he'd seen that afternoon was enough to guarantee a permanent hard-on.

Shinji had caught clues about what was happening in the other room. Misato was practically having to force Asuka into whatever it was that they were playing with, even as she whined shrilly and constantly that something was “too tight.” Loud grunting and groaning followed. They seemed to be struggling with each other. Then Misato was telling Asuka to open her mouth as wide as she could, and there had only been silence from the redhead after that. “Is it too uncomfortable?” Misato's voice could be heard asking. “Are you breathing alright? Can you swallow?”

Finally, the door opened slightly and Misato poked her head out. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said. “Are you ready?”

Shinji nodded, though not as enthusiastically he felt he ought to.

Misato didn't notice this, and dramatically slid back her bedroom's paper door to revealing that Asuka had been standing right behind it. “Ta da!”

Shinji’s blue eyes went wide open as he stared at the incredible sight in front of him, his thoughts coming to a complete stop. His world, in fact, came to a complete stop.

A black leather corset was wrapped around Asuka’s slender form from just bellow her bust line to her flaring hips; the garment pushed up her young naked breasts, supporting them and making them stand out much more prominently, and gave her already luscious bodily curves an air of enhanced femininity. Around her delicately long neck was a heavy red collar, the sort Shinji had seen before on dogs or cats, buckled on the front and from which hung a small metal tag and leather leash that descended down to be picked up by Misato's hand.

And on her lovely, pretty face …

Shinji gasped in shock, his jaw dropping so far it could have hit the floor.

Asuka wore the most severe-looking gag he had ever seen, a kind of wide leather muzzle tightly squeezed the lower half of her face, so her cheeks appeared puffed up and red, though Shinji could not guess if she might also be blushing; on the front there was a round metal-rimmed opening for her mouth covered with a heavy rubber plug like those seen on shower drains connected to the contraption by a small chain.

The muzzle covered most of everything between her nose and chin, its hard leather contrasting greatly with the creamy softness of her skin.

Her hands were behind her back, Shinji figured they were probably cuffed or restrained somehow to make her even more helpless. She stood rather insecurely, her feet turned slightly inwards as if to hide the fact that, save for what little pubic fuzz she had, she was utterly naked and fully exposed bellow her hips. Her legs, which Shinji had always considered among her greatest assets, were completely bare, so there was nothing to distract from their long shapely contours.

But, despite her nudity and her bondage, Asuka's eyes, framed now by the hard black leather and the long golden-red bangs of her hair, shone a piercing blue like immaculate sapphires, and alive with hope and burning desire.

Asuka wanted him, he could tell from her stare. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He tried saying something, but another part of his mind told him to shut up and enjoy the sight of the mighty Second Child wrapped in a leather corset, collared, and gagged into submission. He felt guilt and shame at having her brought down to this, but now that Asuka was really his slave he realized he loved her so much for it.

“Speechless, I see,” Misato said, and tugged at Asuka's leash. “Turn for him, Asuka.”

She did so slowly, a little awkwardly, and Shinji could see her wrists restrained by thick padded cuffs that were also attached to a small d-shaped ring at the bottom of the corset, further restricting her movement. He could also see the laces running down her back; the garment was not cinched as tight at it could be since there was an enticing glimpse of skin showing between the two halves, underneath the lacing.

Even the firm cheeks of her ass seemed to be enhanced by the corset. Like they were fuller, rounder, more feminine and delicate than usual, showing just a hint of perspiration.

He had been so captivated with the sight that he hadn't noticed how much harder his cock had become inside his pants. Asuka's eyes were riveted to his groin, yearning to finally be able to take him between her soft labia and plunge him into the itching depths of her soft, wet pussy. And she certainly was wet as Shinji could see a tiny pearl of her juice dangling by a strand from her lips.

Leading Asuka by her leash, Misato walked her to Shinji. The redhead's bare feet shuffled over the carpet with a soft rustling noise, next to Misato's more secured steps. They made an odd scene, as Misato and Shinji wore only their usual slacks, shorts, shirts, and a tank-top, and not a hint of leather on either of them.

“Sit,” Misato commanded, giving Asuka’s leash some slack.

Asuka dropped down to her slightly colored knees and sat back on her heels in front of him, her head low. Shinji was indeed speechless. So close to her he could smell her musk in the air, which was so heavy he thought he could almost taste her.

She seemed so fragile; he reached out a hand very hesitantly, lest she should shatter at his touch. Slowly he placed his palm along the side of her face, feeling the hardness of the leather and the smooth softness of her cheeks. Asuka raised her head, stirred by his gentleness, her imprisoned eyes meeting his.

Looking at her so closely, he also realized how tightly buckled the whole contraption was on her face.  
This concern came over the gaze he gave Misato. “Did she … like this?”

“Yeah. She practically begged for it, didn’t you Asuka?” She tousles the bound girl’s hair playfully.

Asuka muttered unintelligibly behind her gag, something that sounded more like complaining than agreement.

At Misato’s urging, Shinji pulled the waste plug in front of the muzzle and left it hanging by its chain. He had seen ball-gags before, but nothing quite like this. The ring-like fitting forced Asuka’s mouth open, leaving only her tongue free to wiggle around, and obviously making it very difficult to swallow as she was drooling all over the place, both out of the gag’s front opening and from under the wide leather strap around the sides of her chin.

“You are beautiful, Asuka,” he told her, and the red color of her strained cheeks deepened.

Misato looped the end of the leash around his wrist, effectively tethering Asuka to him. “There you go,” she said. “What would you like to do with your slave?” She was leaning forward, her hands on her knees, her cleavage almost falling out of her skimpy top.

“Um … uh, I don’t know.”

Even as a slave in bondage, Asuka could not help rolling her eyes.

“Well, come up with something,” Misato said. “It’s not like she can do anything about it. She came without permission today, didn’t she? That’s what she told me, and I think she only did because you didn’t do anything about it when she told you. So why don’t you? It’s for her own good, and yours.”

Shinji was still uncertain—he wanted to, he just didn’t know how.

Misato returned briefly to her room then emerged holding the bag of goodies they bought at the store. She set this down on the floor and sat cross-legged next to Asuka. Rummaging through the bag she pulled a small egg-shaped devise connected to a rectangular box by a short cable, and handed it to Shinji.

He had seen some of these at the store, and his fingers found the switch on the back of the box and clicked it, causing the egg to hum and vibrate to life.

“So this is what we’ll do,” Misato explained, “since she came without permission, you are going to tease her, and you are going to bring her to the edge of another orgasm, and then you are going to stop.”

“Whh!” Asuka shrieked loudly behind her muzzle.

Shinji felt positively sorry for her, knowing how much she had already suffered during the day. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Isn’t that a little cruel?”

Asuka nodded earnestly.

“Well, how else is she gonna learn?” Misato retorted.

“Um, I guess…”

It was settled and Asuka could do very little to help herself. Misato sat on the floor behind her, pulling her bound form back to lean against her so that Asuka’s head was resting between Misato’s breasts. On the Major’s command, she pulled her legs from under her, spreading them wide and planting her feet flatly on the floor, her knees high in the air. The outer lips of her pussy parted slightly with her new posture.

Her pubic mound was like a magnet for Shinji’s eyes. With the meaty envelope of her cunt exposed before him, Shinji placed himself between her legs, noticing Asuka’s thin inner lips, the frontier of her young womanhood, were a subtle pink shade, growing richer in color the further inside he looked and ending in a brightly glistening pink seal. She was sopping wet, he could tell. Her clit was a tiny hooded pearl above the junction of her lips.

This was Asuka’s core.

And it was this oversensitive nub that he decided to stimulate first. He brought the humming vibrator close to her, and she must have guessed what he was up to because Asuka started squirming in Misato’s grasp. Misato responded by holding Asuka’s head against the crook of her neck, the same way a mother would an infant, her other arm wrapped around her waist.

There was something pleasantly surreal about seeing the two of them in such an embrace.

Slowly, very gently, Shinji touched the vibrating egg to Asuka's clit. He might as well have taken a tazer to her pussy.

“MmmmmYAAH!”

Asuka screamed through her gag, squeezing her eyes shut against the pulse of mindless pleasure racking her nervous system like a shock of electricity. Her body tensed, every muscle instantly taut. Misato really had to hold her down now.

Pleased with the reaction, Shinji moved the vibe in small slow circles, around her smoldering clitoris, pressing it gently. It was soon soaked with her gushing juices.

As the redhead struggled feebly in Misato’s arms, Shinji brought up a finger and pushed it past the seal of her pussy. Asuka barely acknowledged this new intrusion with a moan, though it was the first time that day any part of him had been inside her.

The trim muscles around Asuka’s pussy, combined with her tight slit usually made for an incredible fuck, but she was so heavily lubricated that he hardly felt anything as she closed around him.

Asuka was moaning incessantly, rolling her head, thrusting herself onto her balls of her feet, leveraging her pelvis off the floor and down as if seeking out his touch whenever his finger withdrew. Her firm naked breasts rose in time with her hurried breathing, her hard nipples pointing towards the ceiling.

“Relax, Asuka,” Misato cooed in the same voice she some times spoke to Pen-Pen.

She was getting into it, too: her face was flustered, her skin sweaty. One at a time, her hands surrendered their hold on Asuka as she reached to brush off the shoulder straps of her skimpy top and pushed the garment down to her waist. Being an adult, Misato was already fully developed. Her breasts were full and buxom, perfectly round and having just the right of bounce. They shone with sweat, the large nipples were swollen, the tits hard.

“Relax,” she repeated as she again put her arms around the redhead, bringing as much of her own half-naked body in contact with her. “Just lay back and enjoy it.”

Misato began playing with the younger girl's tits, slightly tracing them before suddenly closing her hands around each meaty globe, her index fingers teasing the nipples. Pinching the hard nubs between thumb and forefinger, she twisted them slowly and painfully. Asuka never felt her nerves so alive, ablaze with feeling and sensation that seemed to be intrinsically tied to the massaging buzzes and licks and teases Shinji was giving her down bellow.

Asuka was enjoying herself, Shinji thought, and enjoying him. He felt quite proud that he could have this effect on her. He kept pace with his fingers, kept massaging her with the vibrator. Her moans drove him on, the echoes of her pleasure rocking him completely.

Taking Misato’s advice, and not really being able to stop the Major from playing with her body, Asuka had soon settled down, practically melting into the older woman’s embrace, her head rolling over the older woman's bare chest, her eyes closing, her mouth moaning and gasping through her gag, tears of pleasure stinging her cheeks.

“Mnnn…mmmn…mm…”

It was only a few short minutes before it became clear that Asuka was reaching the throes of orgasm.

“Shinji stop.”

Misato’s command brought Shinji back form the warm, happy place he had been when watching Asuka shiver and moan.

“Huh? Wh-why?” Shinji asked their guardian. “I think she likes it.” Shinji offered silently looking at Asuka’s lolling head and unintelligible moans and groans.

“Precisely why,” Misato said cheekily. “I think she needs something more,” she added after running her hand through the redhead’s forehead, thick with a glistening sheet of perspiration, hair matted with sweat. “Shinji, get the bag.”

Shinji leaned back, still pressing with one of his hands the pink buzzing egg against Asuka one last time before relinquishing its hold. He got up and walked to the shopping bag that laid next to the couch, behind Misato’s back, all the while Asuka's soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure following him like an echo deep within his ears and brain.

“Get the purple one, the big one.” Misato said.

He made his way back, fumbling inside the bag, his fingers touching different elongated shapes until Shinji grabbed the fullest, thickest and largest one inside. As soon as his fingers made contact with it he pulled the item out towards him. It caught on something and the contents of the bag spilled out.

They were wicked locking vibrators of all shapes and sizes, assorted lotions and small, pointy teeth clamps linked together by chains. Misato leaned forward to pick one that was standing very near Shinji’s feet.

It was made of soft, pliable latex, with a smooth clear purple shaft, and near the base of the shaft, encased in transparent plastic, Shinji could see small white beads. Misato pressed the buttons at the base, and the dildo began to shake and stir into life, a low hum emanating as it immediately began to twist and turn, expanding the head and shaft rhythmically. The small white beads located within crystal purple shaft began to rotate and gyrate as well, and Misato smiled wistfully as she imagined the internal and external stimulation they would provide to the captured redhead.

Asuka’s lidded eyes shot wide upon seeing the size of the dildo that would be entering her shortly. Even had her mouth not been gagged, Shinji was unsure that she would have been able to say anything intelligible. She moaned weakly at Misato, looking at her pleadingly, shaking her head emphatically.

“Now, now Asuka, you are in no position to say no to anything.” Misato chided the bound teenager lightly, pinching her nipples for added effect. “Think of this as a loan; I had actually bought it thinking of me.”

Shinji looked unsure as Misato’s hand held the huge piece of ribbed rubber, waving it in front of Asuka. “I-I think it won't fit her,” he said.

“I don’t know.” Misato smirked at the two teens, her free hand slowly, achingly tracing the outlines of Asuka’s lower lips. “She’s a naughty little girl for liking the pink little ones, but a truely good slave would crave something more…fulfilling.”

“Besides, she looks awfully wet,” Misato said as she withdrew her hand, coated with Asuka’s oily natural lubricant, and rubbed her fingers together, a thin strand linking her thumb and forefinger. “I’m sure it’ll slide inside her pussy, but...” She then inched the mammoth dildo towards the gag’s metal-rimmed opening. “Waddaya say, slave Soryu? Wanna give it a lick or two to make sure it goes in without a hitch?”

Asuka narrowed her eyes again, a low grunt emanating form her mouth before her pink tongue finally showed its tip through the opening of her gag.

“That’s a good little slave,” Misato patted Asuka’s head lovingly and started to slowly introduce the length of the purple vibrator, now switched off, inside her helpless mouth. Asuka coughed and gagged, making Misato stop for a second as she waited for the girl to get accustomed to the purple plastic filling her throat.

“Are you all right?” Misato asked carefully, retracting the vibrator as Asuka moaned and shook her head as well a she could.

“You want me to keep on going?”

Asuka hesitated there for a second, contemplating what to do, then nodded slowly and offered her opened her mouth as best as she could, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose.

Shinji could only watch with fascination as the purple dildo went in until the prongs located near the base brushed against Asuka’s leather covered shin.

“That should be more than enough.” Misato said simply, hearing Asuka begin to moan, a low slurping sound coming form within her gag and Shinji felt his prick throbbing, imagining how good it had felt all those times Asuka had used her talented tongue to make him hard without really trying at all. Just the amazing humid warmth, and knowing it was her mouth closing around his manhood was enough to make Shinji’s cock strain against his slacks.

Misato pulled the now-lubricated dildo slowly from inside Asuka’s mouth and presented it to Shinji, like a high priestess would present a ceremonial dagger to the warrior in charge of a sacrifice fit for the Gods. Dildo in hand, he resumed his previous position between the redhead’s legs.

Asuka’s steamy eyes followed him, longing for him, begging him.

Feeling that it wasn’t right to keep teasing her, Shinji pressed the dildo’s enlarged head up against Asuka’s waiting slit. She let out a long, loud moan as the lubricated penis-analog pushed inside her, opening up her tight tunnel. Her pussy clamped around it as eagerly as if it were a real one, longing for the fullness and not caring at all how it was obtained.

The dildo was so large Asuka couldn’t take it all; at three-quarters of its length it just wouldn’t go in any further, and Shinji began pumping it in and out, slowly at first then picking up his pace until she was groaning and moaning. The purple rubber disappeared within her and emerged soaked in her juice, dripping onto the carpet.

Asuka was thrashing feebly, still held tightly in Misato’s grasp, kicking her feet, crying, drooling, leaking her clear, musky juice all over the place. He wanted to please her. Hoping to bring her closer to the edge he pinched his well-lubricated fingers over the nub of her clit.

The effect was similar to being called out in class to answer a question you weren’t ready for in front of everyone. Asuka froze, and her pleading, tearful eyes became riveted to him.

Even with her pussy fully stuffed, the faintest stimulation of this spot was enough to overwhelm all other sensations.

It was amusing, really, that she could be controlled like this: by her tiniest bit of flesh.

And Shinji realized, with her mind fixed on him, that he hadn’t turned on the dildo. He flicked a finger across the flat plastic bottom, and the thing sprang to life.

He really should have paid attention, as the dildo had more than one setting, going from a low vibration to an earth-shaking quake. As it was, he unknowingly turned it as high at it would go. Predictably, the effect this had on Asuka was immediate and devastating.

No injunction against coming without permission, and no threat of punishment could hold Asuka in check.

It was too much for Asuka—she had to come. NOW.

Shinji’s fingers withdrew one last time, her liquid essence handing off them like a spider web, connecting him to her. But he was much too slow in doing the same with the vibe. All it took was one second too long—one second of added stimuli to her gaping pussy—and Asuka reached her peak.

And she came finally with a gush of girl cum, soiling herself, Shinji’s fingers, the vibe, and the carpet. She groaned and moaned her release, and stiffened like a board--her back arching, her legs and toes curling, her shoulders pushing back and her breasts pushing forward--before sagging completely.

Shinji didn’t mind very much, but Misato was not at all pleased at her coming without permission once again. Asuka, lost momentarily in the daze of her climax, made no sound as Misato laid her on the carpet.

“Well,” Misato said to Shinji, “looks like she’s really incorrigible.”

One of Shinji’s hands had found its way to the front of his shorts and started stroking. He wasn’t really listening to her.

"We'll have to find some other way to get through to her." Misato snapped her fingers. “Oh, I know!”

With that she got on her feet and rushed to the kitchen, her top still wrapped around her waist, her breasts bouncing freely as she went—up and down with every step. That got Shinji's attention. He shook his head, snapping out of the momentary lapse.

Not knowing what their guardian was now planning, Shinji decided to take advantage of the lull and check on Asuka. He came to kneel besides her, brushing off some of the hair that had become stuck to her face, peering into her clouded blue eyes. She did not seem to be all there, but he could not resist asking, “Are you okay?”

Asuka’s nod was barely perceptive. Shinji felt reassured.

He heard Misato’s footsteps returning, and she soon reentered the living room holding a cup, a razor, and shaving cream. Shinji didn’t understand—he didn’t shave yet, and what little body hair Asuka had was so fine she didn’t have to shave it. As far as he knew, Misato’s legs were the only body parts in the apartment that had ever met a razor.

Asuka, on the other hand, seemed to understand immediately what the purple-haired woman was up. Struggling and making noises through her gag—noises that sounded a lot like pleading—she managed to sit up on her bare butt.

“I bet people always wonder if you are a natural redhead,” Misato said to her. “Let's make sure if anyone else is to look they won’t be able to find out.”

At last it dawned on Shinji—

Asuka’s pussy hair might have been sparse, but it was the same vivid color as that on her head, proof of her pedigree. And having only recently begun to sprout, it was also proof of her growth into womanhood. For someone like Asuka, who took great pride in such things, being made completely hairless down there would be like forcing her to become a preteen girl all over again.

The redhead shook her head reluctantly.

“Shinji, you have some rope, don’t you?” Misato said simply. “You can use it to loop it around the back of her collar and through her wrist cuffs, and then tie her legs to her thighs to prevent her form closing them.”

Asuka whipped around to him, her eyes begging for his help. At that moment there seemed to be a lot more connecting them than just the thin leash going from her collar to his wrist.

Shinji turned his head to Misato. “Misato, do you really think it’s necessary?”

“You are her Master,” she reminded him. “Making her into a good obedient slave is your responsibility. You can’t do that if you don’t punish her when she disobeys you. She needs to learn that she can’t just do what she wants, and you need to learn to teach her.”

He thought about that for a short moment. Then decided that Misato was right, and gave Asuka an apologetic look to that effect. Asuka’s pussy was to be shaved bald, and that was—

The doorbell rang as loud to their ears as cathedral bells.

For a second of total shock, in which Shinji felt his heart skip a beat, they stared at each other. And he caught the terrified look on Asuka’s face. He and Misato and were okay for an unexpected visitor, but she, half naked and strapped in bondage, was not.

Misato set the shaving implements next to them.

“I’ll go get rid of whoever it is,” she said, sounding annoyed.

She replaced her top hastily, then turned around and vanished again, leaving Shinji and Asuka to look worriedly at one another.

The apartment door was located on the other side of the kitchen, so there was no chance of anyone seeing them unless they actually came in through to the living room. At any rate, Misato wouldn’t let anyone past the door. He moved closer to Asuka, placing a reassuring hand on her bare shoulders, but it didn’t seem to work. She was wound up like a spring ready to jump.

They heard the door slid open. “What do you want?” Misato’s voice had lost all playfulness, sounding hard and unyielding.

And then a very familiar voice replied, “Katsuragi!”

Kaji’s voice.

Asuka panicked with a muffled wail. She began struggling very forcefully against her bonds, perhaps hoping to free herself before Kaji had a chance to find her in such a humiliating state.

“We thought something’d happened to you,” Kaji was saying at the door. “Ritsuko’s been calling your cell phone all day.”

“I was busy,” Misato replied coolly. “I turned off my cell phone.”

Asuka jumped to her feet and tried to flee, but she didn’t make it very far because the leash was still secured around Shinji’s wrist. The sudden, sharp tug of her collar as she literally reached the end of her tether buckled her already wobbly knees and sent her crashing to the floor.

“What was that?” Kaji said.

“Nothing.”

Half struggling against the taut leash and half trying to stand, Asuka managed neither. Her feet kicking away as she rose off the floor and fell again on her ass, making a lot of noise, and dragging Shinji along as he himself struggled to slip his end of the leash from his wrist.

“Asuka … wait!” he whispered, not wanting to be overheard. “Sto-stop! I’ll let you go. Just stop!”

But Asuka was not listening.

“So, anyway what’s so important Ritsuko had to send you here and couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Misato said, and her voice did a good job of covering for Asuka’s commotion.

“Something about the results of the last synch-test. She didn’t really tell me. I’m just supposed to bring you in.”

It would have been a lot easier and a lot quicker if Asuka would just stay put, but she didn’t seem to be thinking anymore and simply wanted to get away as fast as she could. She was so desperate she was groaning and whimpering loudly, jerking against her leash violently.

“Asuka, let … please … let me …”

And with a last twist of his wrist the leash came loose. Asuka hit the floor hard, but immediately bolted to her feet, a rather surprising feat for someone with her hands secured behind her back and wearing a stringent corset.

Her steps thudded loudly as she rushed across the living room. Shinji tried to follow her, but she was too fast. She went into the small hallway that led to both their bedrooms, and he caught sight of her as she struggled to open his sliding door by pressing her head against it and trying to force it open.

When that failed she tried using her chest instead. When that too failed, she stood comically on one foot and desperately used the other one to pry the door from its frame. Wrapping her toes around the door’s leading edge as if they were fingers she finally managed to slide the thin cardboard barrier aside.

All this she had done desperately fast, and had she waited another second Shinji would have done it for her. As it was by the time he was at his own door, Asuka was sliding it shut.

He stood there debating whether he should go after her, or if the interruption and nearly being caught had put her off to the point where she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He was worried about her, about her reaction. Kaji wasn’t just some strange clerk at an adult store or a student; he was actually someone Asuka held high regard for. If he, of all people, were to see her like that, he knew she would be crushed.

Despite all they had done and enjoyed, he felt utterly unable to help her now. He hung his head dejectedly.

“Shinji?” He heard Misato calling as she walked across the living room and into the hallway.

“Uh?” he answered vaguely, not looking at her.

“I need to go. It’s Ritsuko—you know how she gets. We’ll pick this up later, okay? I’m sorry. Tell Asuka I’m sorry too.” With that she went into her room to change.

By the time she was out of the apartment Shinji had made his decision. Slow so as not to startle Asuka, he slid open his bedroom door. “Asuka,” he called hoping to ease her mind, “It’s me. Misato is leaving. Kaji’s gone, too.”

She was sitting in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried between them. The light was off, the only illumination being provided through the open door to the living room, but he didn’t have to see her properly to know that she was crying.

Shinji kneeled beside her curled-up form and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, realizing the once mighty Second Child was shaking weakly. She leaned against him, allowing him to enfold her in a warm embrace, and cried on his shoulder, soaking his shirt in her drool and tears.

Very aware of the hard leather muzzle still constricting her pretty face, he reached around behind her head and undid the large buckle there. He moved back a little and carefully pulled out the thick rubber fitting from between her teeth. She flexed her jaw experimentally. “I’m sorry,” Asuka said hoarsely between quiet sobs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he told her consolingly, reaching up to wipe away her tears with the back of his hand since both of hers were still bound behind her.

“I really wanted …” Asuka whispered. “I wanted to do it for you. I wanted to be your slave, even for just one night. But …Kaji—I couldn’t let him see me like this. I couldn't think of anything else. I had to get away. It was too much. Too soon. I panicked. I’m sorry …”

“It doesn’t have to be tonight, you know.” Shinji whispered in return, his hand still cupping her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. “There’ll be other nights. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shinji wasn’t much for words, but those had a markedly soothing effect on her.

As his eyes and his hands fell down to her collar, he noticed the little metal tag nestled in the soft hollow of her collarbone, and for the first time realize it had something etched on it. Absently, he ran his fingers over the tiny disk, examining closely and tracing the western letters that, despite not being able to read, had learned by heart formed the name ‘Asuka’.

“Turn it over,” Asuka whispered so close to his ear he could feel her breath brushing his skin.  
He did, and on the reverse was inscribed a single Japanese character.

Trust.

It was then that he realized something about their relationship. She trusted him completely as her Master and as much more. How could he not trust her in return?

Suddenly, he wanted to explain that the only way he could be equal to her was by her choosing to place herself beneath him; that he really wasn’t able to control her without help because it wasn’t the sort of person he was, but that for her he could change a little. If she, as she had shown, was willing to come out of her shell and meet him halfway, then he would do so also.

All this he wanted to say, but when he looked past the blue jewels of her eyes, he seemed to be staring directly at the inner workings of her soul. There was pain there, but also a soft sense of contentment. And he knew that he was responsible for that latter part of her, because before that night when he had kissed her there had been no such thing in her gaze. Whatever had resulted from them being together was much better than what had been before when they were by themselves.

Shinji wanted to hold her, and trust her, and he wanted to tell her that he hated himself for not telling her before. But he didn’t feel like he had to, and instead, he dipped his head, and parted his lips and kissed her lovingly.

Asuka moaned softly as their lips met, closed her eyes, and surrendered completely to the bliss of such a wonderful feeling of harmony, of companionship and acceptance. All she had experienced, all she had endured to make sure he knew she was serious, and yet he took everything in one gentle kiss, and she gave in, willingly. There was no shame in it, no pride; there was just Shinji and her heart.

Finally, after a few seconds, or maybe minutes, Shinji broke the kiss, and looked at her.

His fingers began working to undo the buckled of her collar, but she squirmed in protest. He stopped and looked at her, uncertain.

“Leave it, please,” Asuka said pleadingly. “Misato told me it was a symbol that I belong to someone. I want to wear it to show people that I’m not afraid of what we have. I’m not afraid, Shinji. And if they think I’m a freak for wearing it, then so be it. You and I know the truth. That’s all that really matters.”

“Asuka …”

“Besides, it’ll tell all the other males I’m taken so they’ll stop hitting on me,” she added smiling and trying to break the tension she knew Shinji was feeling. “You gotta figure anyone brave enough to put a collar on me is not someone whose girlfriend you want to steal.”

“I don’t want to make you into someone you don’t want to be,” Shinji muttered.

“But I want you to,” Asuka answered, nuzzling her face further into Shinji’s hand, almost like a puppy or a kitten begging to be patted, to feel the physical connection between them and their masters. “I want to be someone better. I want to be someone who can accept love and being loved without regret. It doesn't have to be like this forever if you really don’t want to. But at least for now, I think this is the best for me. And it only has to go as far as you like. If you want to tie me up, that’s okay. And if you want to just kiss me and be gentle with me … if you don’t feel like doing anything, that’s okay too. As long as you are with me.”

He could tell something had changed in her eyes.

“Do you still want me?” Shinji asked her.

“What about the rules?” Asuka responded meekly, though her question could not hide the fact that she was ever so eager for intercourse.

Shinji thought about that. “You've been a good girl all day long—and as your master it's up to me to decide how you get rewarded, right?” He paused only long enough to take in Asuka's nod. “And ... Misato didn't say when the week was supposed to begin, so if it began this morning then we haven't done anything yet.”

“That's pretty sneaky, Third Child,” Asuka said slyly. “My bad habits must be rubbing off on you.”

“Let hope my good habits rub off on you, too.” Shinji looked over her corseted form, smiling to himself at the sight. “You know, you really do look very pretty like this.”

Asuka smirked.

“Pervert.”

Shinji clipped off Asuka’s leash, and, grasping her firmly by her shoulders, helped her to her feet. In the partial darkness he laid her down in his warm bed. She wriggled on the sheets, brushing her bare legs against the soft material and pushing herself onto his pillow.

He sat next to her, and ran his fingers through her long beautiful hair. She smiled as his hands cupped her face, and worked their way down her neck to her breasts. He stroked the firm gloves of flesh, trapping the little hard nubs of her nipples between his fingers. Asuka moaned, squirming under his touch. Her body became like a canvas for his fingers. He traced the outline of the corset around her hips, and then descended to stroke the fuzz atop her pussy. The mound of her entrance was soft and warm.

Asuka enjoyed his touch from top to bottom, and when she sensed he was ready spread her thighs invitingly, pressing the soles of her feet together so that her long legs made a sort of diamond on the bed.

The new position opened her taut pussy delicately, like the pink blossom of a flower, her lips parting to reveal her inner wetness glistening even in the low light.

Shinji understood, and realized he had made her wait long enough. He stood and stripped naked, then, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor, climbed besides her. Here he faced a dilemma: for one he could just fuck her, but he was already so close to orgasm he didn’t think he would last very long, or he could play with her helpless form a little and get her ready for him.

“What are you waiting fo—”

He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her then leaned over her, his nose inches from hers. Even in the scarce light he could see the blue glimmer of her eyes. “I’m in charge here, remember?”

In response, Asuka’s lips parted and his fingers slipped into her mouth. He let her lick his digits for a few moments before withdrawing. He moved over between her spread legs, bracing his arms on either side of her, and fell upon her like a hungry predator.

Asuka gasped loudly as the warmth of his mouth closed in around her nipple. He began to suckle on her, licking and stroking with his tongue, playing with her. She practically leaped into the air when Shinji bit down playfully on her tit.

“Oh … Shinji, that’s so good,” she cooed.

Her reaction only strengthened him, making him grow bolder, biting down harder and pulling out slightly. Despite Asuka’s assertion that they were not children, Shinji felt just like a toddler sucking on a pacifier. The dark bit of flesh tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. It was like an Asuka-flavored treat, almost as intricate and supple as her pussy.

In her leather bondage, Asuka could do little but squirm under the sensual onslaught. Shinji changed from one pale breast to the other, licking and touching and biting. Asuka’s breathing began to quicken, and she moaned between gasps of pleasure.

Then, judging that she had been revved up enough, moved further down.

Parting her thighs even wider with his hands, Shinji took a whiff of her pussy. Asuka had a scent all her own, there really wasn’t anything in his experience to compare it to. He remembered picking it up first from her panties when he did the laundry, and then, after that fateful first kiss he had been able to taste it from the source itself.

For being such a dirty girl, Asuka liked keeping herself as clean as possible. Shinji knew she douched regularly, but there was nothing artificial about this part of her.

He flicked his tongue teasingly up her tight slit, and she moaned throatily. She was already soaked, her juices leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It was quite a delicacy, an acquired taste. He licked her over and over, and her cunt seemed to respond by opening up before him. A clear stream gushed from the ribbed pinkness within onto the sheets.

Her tiny sensitive clit was soon excited. Shinji placed it between his teeth and bit down ever so gently, but Asuka’s body went immediately taut and she whimpered loudly almost as if in pain. Next, his fingers went inside her: first one, then two, then three.

“Damn you, Third Child!” Asuka cried with desperation. “Stop playing and just fuck me already!”

He smirked. “You really want it, don’t you?”

“Yes! I’ve been wanting all day!” Asuka screamed, struggling against her bonds as if to emphasize her words. “I’m going mad!”

That was just the sort of thing he wanted to hear, but he had no intention of deviating from his plan. Against her growing protest he kept up his fingering and teasing, pressing her clit and wiggling his fingers inside her tight channel. She was almost crying from frustration within a minute.

With his fingers now slick, he moved his hand further down her anatomy to press the tip of a digit against the tight rosebud of her no-longer virgin asshole while his tongue kept working on her pussy. He wiggled a finger inside her ass all the way to his knuckle. Her puckered seal held tightly to him, the muscles of her anus struggling to repel the intrusion.

“Yah! Ah!”

And as her pussy tightened around him, she came for the second time that night.

Asuka screamed an ear-shattering wail as another orgasm rocked her tired body. Her pussy again flushed with her cum, soaking the sheets under her. She gasped for breath, squirming, shaking helplessly.

Shinji waited for her to calm down before proceeding, though the two orgasms had clearly taken a toll on her. He wiped his hands on her face and hair, and made her smell and taste the finger that had been inserted in her ass.

Finally, Shinji lined up his hard cock against her swollen entrance. Asuka looked at him, her eyes glazed over with lust, smiling faintly. He reached down under her knees and brought her legs around his waist, giving her an anchor to secure herself. She promptly crossed her ankles behind him, trapping him in a vice.

Supporting himself with one hand adjusting his cock with the other, he managed to leverage Asuka’s pelvis off the bed, and as he did so, thrust himself into her waiting dripping honey pot.

Asuka made a noise that was half moan and half groan as he granted her day-long wish and stuffed her. She dug her heels on the small of his back, and urged him forward. “Oh, God!”

And he fucked her like he had never fucked her before. All the desperation and frustration that had accumulated during the day gave way to incredible pleasure as he rammed his hardness home on the soft pink interior of her young cunt. She took all of him, the muscles around her pussy closing around his shaft with an iron grip born out of her fitness and desire.

He fucked her, impaling her over and over again. And she moaned and screamed in pleasure, her mouth and eyes wide, her back impossibly arched. Shinji groaned with effort, bringing himself closer and closer to the explosion.

Squishy wet noises issued from Asuka’s pussy as he pressed his advantage, her lubricating juices flowed plentifully. He hit bottom, pulled out slightly, and then pushed back in an endless cycle.

“Uh … uhm! Ah! Shinji!”

They danced; they shared; they fucked.

And fucked.

“Ah … Ah-suka!”

Sweat covered their bodies, joined by their sexes as if one, and the smell of it and their musk filled the air. They panted, and moaned, and their hearts beat faster and stronger.

But Shinji wanted more.

“What—” Asua startled as he raised one of her legs above his shoulder until her foot was swinging high in the air and turned her hips, rolling her onto her side because of the stiff corset. Rising to his knees, Shinji then pushed her other leg off from around his waist and down onto the bed, holding it in place with his weight. The unusual position spread her open further into a sort of horizontal Y, allowing him to fuck her almost sideways.

And this Shinji proceeded to do with all the strength he had left, entering her again, swinging his hips forward and back. Soon all sorts of noises filled the room—groans, moans, whimpers, and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

He was sweating profusely from the effort; the sticky mist clung uncomfortably to him as the hot room gave no chance for respite. But as he wiped a forearm across his face, he kept his eyes focused on the girl beneath him.

Asuka was beaming at him, her pussy happily full again, her heart content. Her eyes swam with heavy tears of pleasure, cheeks stained a bright red, legs and cunt split apart, hands secured behind her back so she couldn’t even hope to help herself. She was completely at his mercy. If Shinji wanted to make her come he would; if he wanted to leave there half-fucked and in tears he would. She was his toy, three tight holes for him to fuck and do as he pleased.

And that was fine with her. Her overwhelmed mind wanted to be taken all at once; pussy, mouth, and ass yearned to be packed to prove to him that no part of her was out of limits.

She was going crazy—she had to be: crazy for his cock, and his touch, and his kisses, and his love as he made her claw and crawl her way to another climax.

“Ah …ah …Ah-AHHHH!”

Asuka was the first to come, and in her dazed state did so with a silent scream as her world—her very being—was reduced to mindless pleasure. Her mouth hanging wide, she cried her release uncontrollably, sweat-covered muscles straining from the effort of release, bound hands clutching the bed sheets under her, toes stretching and clawing at the air almost desperately.

She cried, tears that hurt the remains of her pride and nothing else.

And as she cried, she came. Her third orgasm of the night.

Her pussy, still very much in the rippling throes of orgasm, clenched around Shinji’s dick like the tight fleshy pink sleeve it was and held him fast, as if fearing he would leave in the middle of her climax and make her loose the wonderful feeling of having been made complete.

Shinji didn’t have time to dwell on the feeling of tightness, for he was not far behind and soon called out, “Asuka! I’m gonna come!”

He did so with a loud grunt, injecting stream after stream of gooey semen deep inside the redhead’s steamy cunt, filling her womb to overflowing. The globs of cum shot up her eager tunnel as it contracted around Shinji's thrusting cock, beyond the fleshy seal of her cervix, to the little empty space reserved for growing life.

Shinji had waited for this moment all day; it proved to be even better than he imagined. He pumped her full with his sticky seed, and she took it all.

Cum and love became the same thing inside of Asuka.

Finally, Shinji’s frantic movements eased to a stop, the overwhelming energy of his pent-up orgasm spent so quick and furiously it felt like he had received an electric shock. Under him, Asuka was making soft helpless noises, exhausted whimpers and sobs, her mind far too enveloped in their mutual climax to be capable of coherent thoughts or words.

Shinji let go of her leg and lowered it to the bed, easing some of the tension on her battered pelvis but leaving her provocatively spread-eagled. Like the redhead, the Third Child realized he was also crying. He wiped away the tears with his hands, and, since Asuka couldn’t do the same on her own, gently wiped hers as well.

“Don’t … don’t cry, Asuka,” he whispered. “I don’t want to see you cry.”

“I … I’ve always hated crying.” Asuka’s exhausted and horse voice was barely audible. “I … always hated … I hated being alone. This morning I woke up and I thought … I thought you were going to leave me—I wanted to cry so much. But now it’s different. I don’t mind crying right now because it means … I’m not afraid. I’m not alone. I’m just …” her voice trailed off as if she were simply too tired to finish that sentence.

In the semi-darkness, Shinji could only see a hint of the faint smile that came to her face. Only enough to know that it was there. He stroked one of her reddened cheeks gently, enjoying the feel of her warm, smooth skin on his.

Shinji gave her a brief, passionate kiss of thanks. Then, with Asuka oozing a thick stream of his ejaculate as he pulled out from between the swollen pink lips of her cunt, he collapsed spent on top of her. It was a rather comfortable position to rest in; Asuka’s firm young breasts, constrained by the corset, acted almost like cushions that rose and fell slightly in time with her labored breathing, her nipples poking him playfully.

He lay like this for a while, catching his breath and hearing her do the same, feeling his heart pounding inside his chest and also feeling hers.

Neither said anything, but Shinji knew that they understood each other beyond the need for words.

After unknown minutes, he pushed himself up, and sat between her sprawled legs. He gently began undoing Asuka’s bonds. First he released the buckles on the cuffs, and slipped her wrists out of them. Exhausted and overcome as she was, Asuka tucked in her arms to her chest. Shinji then began unlacing her corset.

This took a while, but eventually he got it off and tossed it to the floor.

The task of freeing Asuka complete, he rolled tiredly besides her and propped himself up with his pillow, which he took from under her head, resting his own head against the wall. He grasped her limp form and pulled her on top of him, wanting to embrace her, but the once haughty Second Child instinctively began moving down to his lap.

Asuka’s soft touch sent a new wave of pleasure through him.

Holding up his spent member with a delicate hand, she began licking from his now-empty balls to his engorged tip and kissing the shaft that had just ravished her most secret, softest depths. The taste of both their sexes was strong and pungent, but to Asuka it was delicious—a taste she had acquired without ever being truly able to swallow it.

In her current state, it was all she could do to thank him. Shinji nestled his hands in her tousled mane of golden-red bangs, not guiding her but simply to let her feel his touch as she nursed on his deflating cock, remembering that on previous nights he had made her suck his cock thoroughly after intercourse.

“Asuka … you don’t have to…”

But she did so anyway, taking his slick cock gently and holding it in her mouth. Her other hand she wrapped around the base of his shaft, massaging his balls with her thumb very lazily. She had gotten very good at this. He wasn’t sure why that surprised him—Asuka was the best at everything she did, after all.

As true as that might be, however, Asuka was clearly at the end of her leash, acting more on pure desire than on strength. After a day of frustration and constant arousal and the mind-warping sex they had just shared, Shinji too was running on empty and could do little more than make pleasurable noises as he brushed his fingers gently through her hair.

Asuka moved slowly and tiredly, completely lacking the frantic pace she’s shown on previous occasions. Her eyes as she looked up at him were fogged with exhaustion, thankful for her release, her nimble tongue licking down his full length.

The feeling of Asuka’s loving mouth quickly overwhelmed the soreness between his legs, but despite the new stimulation causing his member to strain, Shinji couldn’t quite manage another full erection in such a short time or after such a powerful orgasm. He was much too worn out.

Never one to be underestimated, Asuka clamped her lips around him and sucked in, her cheeks becoming hollow, making him whimper as she managed to extract a squirt of watery fluid. She slid his soft cock a little deeper, holding her breath to keep her gag reflex at bay. A torrent of saliva cascaded down her delicately pointed chin, onto his testicles and the sheets.

Her mouth packed with meat, as her pussy had been, Asuka could hardly make a sound. Instead, wet sucking noises filled the dark bedroom, which mixed with Shinji’s groans of pleasure and words of praise.

When it became obvious to the redhead that no amount of stimulation would bring a second orgasm, she let his slick cock slide out of her mouth, leaving her soft parted lips connected to the glistening head by a thin string of saliva and the remains of his load she had left behind in her futile attempt to suck him off.

“Asuka … I … I … can’t …”

She had effectively sucked him dry. Shinji felt a little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. He told her as much with an apologetic smile.

And then, a weak, tired, and utterly triumphant grin spread over Asuka’s pretty face. She ran her fingers over her lips, licking and eating the juice that coated even these.

“It’s okay.” Asuka puckered up and planted a brief thankful kiss on the very tip of his cock to show her gratitude to her Master. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, but as she looked up to him her expression was content, her normally bristling blue eyes foggy. “God…that was so good, wasn't it? I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

“You can sleep on the bed tonight, Asuka—with me,” he told her. “You’ve earned it.”

Understanding what he meant, and the implication of allowing her to remain in his bed rather than making her sleep on the floor like before, Asuka lay her head down on Shinji’s lap besides his spent manhood. She was done, beaten into submission by in his loving acceptance of every little bit of her, and safe in the knowledge that whatever happened she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Her fingers kept stroking him absently, though she no longer had the strength to move another inch.

Silently, Shinji slipped his hands under her armpits and, with some effort, brought her tired body further up his own so that she could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, knowing fully that she really belonged to him. Asuka nuzzled herself eagerly to him, and did her best to wrap her slender arms loosely around Shinji to return his warm embrace.

Their naked, sweat-drenched bodies were hot and sticky as they pressed against each other and lay there quietly together for a long time, just breathing and touching and not speaking. It felt like they could stay like this forever.

When Shinji thought she had finally fallen asleep, he gathered his nerve and whispered in her ear, “I love you, Asuka.”

“Idiot,” Asuka mumbled tiredly, sounding as if she were doing it out of instinct in her sleep, without conscious thought. But she was still very much awake, and fully understanding. “I already know that.”

Shinji nodded and held her even tighter. Somehow, not having her say it back didn’t bother him at all. His heart settled quietly in his chest, beating so close to Asuka.

 

The morning train was already crowded when Asuka and Shinji climbed aboard so they walked towards the back of the car, where there was a little more room. There were several empty seats around them, but neither of them sat down. Asuka looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with her uniform, but Shinji was feeling surprisingly cheerful.

“So how does it feel?” Shinji inquired, with a slight grin. He leaned close to her so that they could talk without being overheard. Asuka didn’t reply. She did her best to keep her gaze on the floor to prevent the morning crowd from noticing the flushed look on her face.

Perhaps she was having second thoughts.

Anyone looking at her would immediately be able to spot the plain leather strap buckled around her slender neck, much as it had been through the few sweet days of their improvised vacation.

What was in her panties, however, was far more discreet.

It had been Misato’s idea that they take a few days off from school to help cement their new roles and work on their relationship. They still had to keep up with their homework—the paperwork being delivered every day by Hikari and received by a collared and completely naked Asuka. In fact, the redhead had spent the entirety of her time at home in the buff, sleeping naked in Shinji’s arms, eating naked from a bowl on the floor and led around on a leash, dusting and mopping and doing all the chores naked. She was even bound naked whenever she had some downtime. 

Despite her willing submission, however, Asuka certainly hadn't lost her ability to complain, which she did often and very loudly. Shinji liked that she did, as it showed that sharp edge of her personality that made her who she was, and it also made the chores, punishments, and rewards more significant—not to mention satisfying.

The reversal allowed them to find out things about one another, peeling back the layers of what was a very big onion.

For example, Shinji had discovered that Asuka became angrier when she wanted something she couldn't have than when she didn't want to do something—she was very much a bratty girl in that regard—but she was also more desperate and eager to please.

Shinji, too, could notice some changes in himself; knowing and feeling that Asuka would not lash out had deepened the feelings of endearment for her but at the same time provided him with a measure of safety. They were small changes, barely there at all. Things like being able to talk to her firmly without regret, like being in charge without fearing the responsibility. And he was aware that these changes only seemed to apply in regards to Asuka because when he was alone he felt as sulky and sheepish as ever.

But with Asuka ... he felt at peace, comfortable. As if her enforced vulnerability was slowly allowing him the room he needed to come out of his shell. He was thankful to her for that—and for a million other things.

Asuka could tell, he knew, even if he didn't say anything. He caught the pride in the glances she sent his way when he did something she didn't expect; the pleased smiles that Shinji could now freely return. At first he'd thought she was merely proud of him, but as he became more perceptive to their interactions he began to realize something else.

She was proud of herself as well. Perhaps it was pride at having managed to help his growth by surrendering to him; perhaps it was pride at the decidedly selfless act of giving up and allowing him to be in charge.

When the time came to go back to school Asuka herself had insisted on wearing her collar as a visible symbol of her new-found status.

Shinji was reluctant at first, thinking that something like that would just encourage other people to objectify her even more than they did already. The naked redhead had then boldly and passionately declared that she wanted to show everyone she wasn’t afraid of her relationship with him anymore. In the end, refusing her proved impossible and she was allowed to wear the collar to school as part of her uniform. Her present coyness would indicate she had thought better of it.

Too bad, Shinji thought, slipping into the lighthearted dominating role he’d learned to adopt with Asuka. She had wanted to wear her collar in public, now she had no choice but to show it off.

“Asuka, I asked you a question,” Shinji repeated, bringing his thoughts to the present. “How does it feel?”

Asuka began to focus on the sensation between her legs, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. “It feels weird,” she said in an embarrassed whisper. “I'm hot all over.”

“Good,” Shinji said, gently brushing his hand against the front of her pleated uniform skirt.

“What are you doing?” Asuka gasped urgently. She looked around, trying to see if anyone was looking at them.

Shinji ignored her. His hand gently rubbed her between the legs, fingers pressing against the middle of her sex where she was most sensitive. Even through the layers of her skirt and panties, he could feel the low humming of the egg-shaped vibrator buzzing away inside her now hairless pussy, which she was made to shave bald as punishment for coming without permission.

“No,” Asuka pleaded quietly, the stimulation of her smooth snatch causing a hard flush to rise on her cheeks. “Not here.”

The plastic egg was another of Misato’s purchases from the trip to the fetish store, and discreet enough to be worn anywhere under normal clothes. In addition, Asuka also wore a bulb-shaped vibrating butt plug stuffed inside her tight anus. Both the egg and the plug were connected to the same battery box strapped around her upper thigh by cables dangling out from the gusset of her panties.

Shinji could vary the intensity of both with the remote in his pocket, giving an extra measure of control over the normally feisty redhead. That he didn't feel embarrassed to have her wired like this besides him in a public place seemed strange only in passing, but he took it as yet another sign of his growing confidence.

“It’s all wet down here, isn't it?” Shinji teased, pressing his hand even harder against her.

“Y-yes,” Asuka whimpered her reply. “My panties are soaked and sticky.”

“Good girls don’t get wet like that, Asuka,” Shinji snickered mischievously, remembering something Misato had said. “Slaves do. Slaves like it. You like it too, right?”

He began moving his fingers in circles, applying pressure to different points of Asuka's drooling, pussy, intensifying the stimulation on those points.

There was no use in denying it, for her flowing juices already provided evidence that she did. Asuka just nodded.

“And that’s because…”

“I am your slave,” Asuka finished for him, a faintly pleased smile on her face, while her fingers brushed against the nameplate on her neck.

Shinji gave her a smile in return, likewise pleased to see Asuka enjoying it, despite her reservations.

There was an audible gasp as they entered the school grounds, and the shocked stares of their fellow students became fixed on the collared redhead walking down the hallways. Almost immediately the quiet murmuring began, the sounds of rumors being born out of thin air as she passed, Shinji by her side.

“She’s wearing a…”

“Is that a dog collar?”

“Her face is turning red. Look at her!”

“Is that for Ikari? No way.” 

By the time they made to classroom 2-A the commotion had seemingly spread to every corner of the school. All the students were suddenly busy theorizing and gossiping, form the ones who had seen them walking in, to the ones who had ran into them in the halls. Some of them marveled in silent hushes as if fearful they might be overheard, others in loud tones, openly trying to undress Asuka and wondering just what other type of leather garments she might be wearing under the schoolgirl outfit of hers.

Shinji and Asuka ignored them as they went to their respective seats, the whispers fading into meaningless background noise.

Hanging his book bag by the hook on the side of his desk, Shinji sat down on his usual chair besides Toji and Kensuke, who gave him a knowing yet somewhat admiring stare. He noticed it was a look many other students were now offering him, as if he were some heroic knight who’d just slain a mythical, fire-breathing dragon.

Asuka walked to the front where Hikari was cleaning up the board. She turned and looked at her, smiling a distinct smile; more like a smirk, mirrored by the redhead. Hikari slowly put the erasers down and her hands went to her neck, undoing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. Slowly, she undid the first button, opening it simply.

And just like her redheaded friend, Hikari also wore a collar—hers bejeweled compared to Asuka’s plain leather one. A sign of solidarity. They talked and laughed with each other, and Shinji could only guess what they were so happy about sharing.

Toji, leaning back on his chair, feet up on his desk, looked at the Class Rep. rather indulgently, then raised his eyebrows enquiringly at Shinji. “So the red devil’s been tamed, uh?”

Shinji shrugged off the question, pulling up his computer terminal. Once the bell rang the other students scuttled to do the same, taking their respective places and booting up their own terminals. Asuka looked over her shoulder as she sat down besides Hikari, tugging uncomfortably at her skirt as if to keep it from riding up and showing everyone her panties, no doubt very aware of the butt plug and the other things she had on underneath.

From his trouser pocket, Shinji took out the little remote control for the vibe attached to her sweet pussy and laid it on the table where she could see it. And he knew from the mixture of guilty thrill and shame coloring her face that it was going to be an interesting day.

 

The End ... for now.


End file.
